Do you remember me ?
by sara-chan
Summary: CHAPITRE 20 ! fic complète *Yaoi 1x2* Odin & Solo, Heero & Duo . Deux garçons si différents que le destin conduira à les rencontrer . Ce sera par les épreuves qu'ils découvriront ce qu'ils avaient chacun toujours cherché .
1. Chapitre 1 : Nouveaux voisins

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Ohayo, minna-san ! Voici une nouvelle fic . Je sais , " You are my Heart " _n'est pas encore terminée mais je tenais à écrire cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant ._

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU 

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noel , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 1: Nouveaux voisins .

" Mamaaaaan ! J'y vais ! "

Helen Maxwell frissonna . Avec un cri pareil, tout le quartier devait être réveillé désormais .

" Tu as pris ton écharpe avant de partir ? " dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine . Son fils s'arrêta avant de foncer dehors et se retourna, son sourire habituel aux lèvres .

" Ouiii, m'man ! " dit-il en sautillant sur sa place .

Helen esquissa un sourire à la vue de cette boule d'énergie qu'était son fils . A sept ans, il était très mûr pour son âge . Mais pas moyen de le tenir en place .

" Attends une minute, Solo " reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en approchant . 

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et sortant une brosse d'un tiroir, elle rebrossa les cheveux soyeux du petit garçon . Leurs couleurs étaient un mélange de brun-châtain qui viraient au doré . Helen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ses cheveux . Les siens étaient plutôt bruns mi-longs . Ceux de Solo arrivaient déjà à mi-épaule et pour ne pas le gêner , ils étaient nattés . Cette coiffure lui faisait souvent confondre pour une fille avec ses grands yeux violets, son visage aux joues rondes et aux lèvres rosées . Mais tout le monde qui le voyait ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui pincer les joues et l'embrasser tellement il était mignon et plein de vie .

" Mamaaan, ! J'vais être en retard ! Jimmy et Ken m'attendent ! " dit-il en faisant la moue et en tentant d'échapper à sa mère . 

" C'est bon, j'ai fini , " dit-elle en se relevant .

" Et tu rentres avant midi, c'est compris ? "

" Oui oui ," dit-il en fonçant dehors de nouveaux . 

Helen ria puis se retourna pour préparer le déjeuner .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

" Oh flûûûûûte ! Ils vont vraiment être furieux ! " se dit Solo en courant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient . 

Il traversa la rue en prenant bien garde de regarder à gauche et à droite quand soudain, il s'arrêta . Devant lui se trouvait la maison voisine à la sienne qui était restée inhabitée pendant deux ans . A l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, il aurait juré avoir vu le rideau bougé . Curieux de nature et sans peur comme tous les enfants à cet âge, il approcha de la grille et fixa la fenêtre . 

Après dix minutes d'observation, il fut récompensé de ses efforts quand il aperçut une ombre derrière les rideaux . 

" Saluuuuuut ! " s'écria Solo, de toutes ses forces tout en faisant un signe de la main . 

Le rideau se remit en place aussitôt au grand désappointement du petit garçon . Celui-ci fit la moue, déçu mais reprit le sourire immédiatement . 

__

Il ou elle doit être timide ! Hu huh … 

Et sur ce, il repartit en courant . 

Derrière lui , le rideau s'écarta de nouveau . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le lendemain, Solo se trouvait dans son jardin à faire des lancers contre le grillage . Son gant de baseball à la main, la balle de l'autre, il poussait des cris triomphes à chaque fois que la balle atterrissait un peu plus loin . Mais le résultat était encore peu satisfaisant . La plupart du temps, la balle arrivait dans les rosiers ou le cerisier . 

Apparemment aujourd'hui, il avait réussi à faire plus fort … en lançant la balle dans le jardin voisin . 

" Oh génial, génial ! " gémit-il . " Si ce mûr aurait été plus haut" continua-t-il à dire en parlant tout seul, et en traversant le grillage qui séparait les deux jardins par une petite ouverture juste suffisante pour un enfant , " tout çà ne serait pas arrivé ! " dit-il en fronçant les sourcils et en fusillant du regard ledit grillage .

" Bon, où est-ce qu'il a bien pu tomber ? " dit-il tout en se mettant à quatre pattes et en écartant les plantes et les herbes sur son passage . Quelques grognements et complaintes suivirent …

" Ah ah ! " s'écria-t-il ravi et ressortant la balle .

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "

Solo "eeps" et fit un bond de deux mètres. Il se retourna et rencontra deux yeux cobalts . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! 

****


	2. Chapitre 2 : Présentation

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

*blink blink * huh … vous êtes là les amis ? Personne ne m'a écrit . * ouuuiiiinnn ! Puis saute et sourit à nouveau * Mais voici e nouveau chapitre 2 * tadaah ! *

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU 

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noel , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 2 : Présentation .

Solo prit la peine d'examiner le garçon devant lui tout en tentant de reprendre à son souffle un rythme normal .

Un peu plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres, des cheveux bruns virant au noir, une peau tannée . Il avait l'air étranger … asiatique ? _ peut-être … _

Solo reprit son sourire et tendit la main .

" Salut ! C'est toi que j'ai vu hier ? Moi, je m'appelle Solo et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? " dit-il en une seule traite .

Le garçon le regarda froidement, sans se donner la peine de répondre .

" Huh ? " reprit Solo en clignant des yeux ." Tu me comprends ? " _ Peut-être que non . _Repensant à l'un de ses films vu à la télé, il reprit . " Moi, Solo …et toi ? " dit-il en faisant des gestes entre eux .

" Tais-toi idiot ! Je ne suis pas stupide ," répondit le garçon d'une voix glaciale . " Retourne chez toi et ne reviens plus ici ." 

Et sur ce, il retourna chez lui .

Solo resta planté sur place pendant deux minutes, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte . 

Il venait de faire la première expérience de sa jeune vie avec quelqu'un lui montrant de l'hostilité, de la froideur et de l'indifférence à son égard . Sa nature joyeuse et facile à vivre conduisait les gens autour de lui à se montrer agréable, accueillant et gentil envers lui . 

Et ce garçon s'était montré différent .

Sa curiosité s'éveilla à nouveau et avant de partir, il se retourna vers la maison aux volets bleus et cria :

" A BIENTOOOOOOT ! "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel . Aucun nuage à l'horizon ne semblait montrer leur visage aujourd'hui . C'était une parfaite journée pour se promener dehors .

Deux yeux cobalts examinèrent le ciel par la fenêtre du séjour, débattant le pour et le contre . Une minute de réflexion, puis il attrapa une veste en jeans et sortit . 

Il respira l'air frais qui souffla sur son visage et poussa un soupir de plaisir . Le vent s'amusa à jouer avec ses cheveux noirs ébènes, les rendant encore plus broussailleux qu'ils n'étaient déjà . Il avança sur le porche et ouvrit la grille . La refermant derrière lui, il s'apprêta à longer la rue quand quelque chose attrapa son regard .

Ou plutôt quelqu'un .

A dix pas devant lui se trouvait le petit garçon à la drôle de natte . _Solo _, se dit-il en se rappelant son nom . Lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il croyait qu'il était une fille . Mais après avoir entendu sa voix, il revit son jugement . Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un avec une énergie et une vivacité pareille . Cette attitude le déconcertait complètement . 

Regardant à nouveau le garçon, il vit des bulles s'envoler dans le ciel autour de Solo . _ Des bulles ? _

Il semblait souffler dans une sorte de tube puis le replongeant dans un flacon , il ressoufflait à nouveau dessus et à chaque fois, une bulle en sortait .

__

Etrange … 

Intrigué, il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut qu'à deux pas devant le petit garçon .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Solo se trouvait sur le bord de la rue à souffler ses bulles et il commençait déjà à en avoir assez . _C'est pas drôle quand on joue tout seul ! _Il souffla à nouveau dans le tube avec moins de conviction quand ses yeux améthystes rencontrèrent une paire de basquets . _ Huh ? _

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " demanda une voix au timbre légèrement grave . 

" KYAAAAAA !!! " s'écria Solo en sautant sur place . 

Devant lui se tenait le garçon de l'autre jour . Solo se rassit en reprenant son souffle . 

" Ow ! On t'as jamais dit qu'il était impoli de surprendre les gens comme çà ? " dit Solo en reprenant une des phrases de sa mère - qui en passant, lui était en général adressée .

Le garçon se contenta de sourire, l'air moqueur . 

" Eh ! C'est pas drôle, " dit Solo en faisant la moue . Mais n'étant jamais de mauvaise humeur plus de cinq secondes, il reprit le sourire et indiqua une place à côté de lui . " Assis-toi, je vais te montrer . "

Le garçon haussa les épaules et s'assit près de lui . 

" Tu n'as jamais fais çà ? " demanda Solo, les yeux incrédules . 

" Non," répondit-il indifférent .

" C'est dingue ! C'est super ce truc ! Regarde , " s'écria Solo, excité de nouveau . " Attend une minute, j'en ai un autre . "

Il ressortit un autre tube de son sac qu'il tendit à son voisin . 

" Voilà ! Tu prends le tube et tu le plonges dans le flacon . Après tu souffles . Le truc, c'est d'arriver à faire la plus grosse bulle possible mais moi, j'y arrive pas . Au début , t'auras du mal mais … " 

Solo s'arrêta net quand il vit une bulle aussi grosse que son poing sortir du tube du garçon . Il resta ébahi et les yeux écarquillés . 

" Co… comment t'as fait ? Cà fait presque une heure que je me tue à essayer et toi …! "

Le brun esquissa un autre sourire, amusé cette fois-ci . 

" Hn," répondit-il . 

Solo fit la moue . " Très drôle ! " puis ses yeux s'illuminèrent .

Il se remit à plonger son tube dans le flacon mais cette fois-ci souffla sur le visage de son voisin . Celui-ci, surpris, ne fit que cligner des yeux .

__

Pourquoi a-t-il fait çà ? Il me cherche ou quoi ? 

Mais quand il vit le regard remplit de malice dans les yeux de Solo, il se calma .

__

Mais non idiot ! Il cherche juste à te provoquer . 

__

Huh ? * cligne des yeux* Oh ok ! Si c'est çà ! 

Et sur ce, il envoya une autre bulle qui éclata en plein sur le nez du garçon natté .

Suivi ensuite une bataille de bulles qui dégénéra peu après en arrosage d'eau entre les deux enfants . Leurs éclats de rire résonnèrent tout le long de la journée .

Plus tard, l'heure de rentrer arriva .

" Il faut que je rentre . Maman va bientôt mettre la table, " dit Solo en se levant, les cheveux à moitié mouillés mais le regard encore pétillant de joie . 

" Hn ," répondit- il en regardant Solo ranger son sac .

Il n'avait jamais passer une journée comme celle-ci . Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais amusé du tout . Aujourd'hui, avec Solo, il avait appris à rire et à jouer comme tous les enfants de sept ans de son age . C'était une expérience nouvelle et aussi incroyablement réjouissante , dut-il reconnaître au fond de lui . Et tout çà, il le devait à Solo . 

__

Oh flûte ! M'man va être furieuse ! J'ai pas vu le temps passé ! 

Oui mais avoue que çà en valait la peine ! 

C'est vrai ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé avec quelqu'un . Pas même avec Ken ! 

Soudain, Solo entendit son voisin parler . 

" …in "

" Hein ? "dit-il en se retournant .

" Odin . Mon nom, c'est Odin , " dit-il avant de partir et de rentrer chez lui .

Solo resta figé sur place, clignant des yeux . 

" Odin … " murmura-t-il doucement .

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! 

__


	3. Chapitre 3 : Promesses

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Merci pour vos encouragements !

Shakes Kinder Pinqui & Amelie & Sakurazukalorie : merci , attendez de voir la suite ^_^ 

Ah j'oubliais ! Je m'excuse mais si vous avez remarqué, j'ai changéla fin du chapitre 2 . *se tape sur la tête * Pour l'instant, notre Hee-chan s'appelle Odin ! Sinon çà n'irait pas avec la fic . J'ai pas fait attention jusqu'à maintenant -_-;; J'suis désolée !!! * cours et se cache * Sara no Baka ! 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU 

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 3 : Promesse . 

Aujourd'hui était le jour idéal pour aller pêcher . Il faisait beau mais pas trop chaud pour rester toute l'après-midi dehors . Saisissant sa canne et son panier, Solo se dirigea vers la maison de Odin . 

Il se demanda au passage si son ami travaillait encore . Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a de cela trois mois, ils étaient devenus amis . Au début, Solo n'avait pas cessé de le suivre et de parler avec lui - du moins c'était lui qui faisait la conversation, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être écouté - puis ils s'étaient retrouvés à la même école ce qui avait arrangé Solo . 

Il s'était fait une mission : devenir ami avec Odin . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait attiré par le petit japonais . Son côté froid et solitaire l'intriguait mais quand il le regardait dans les yeux, il voyait un garçon qui se sentait seul et ne demandait qu'à être compris et aimé . Peu à peu, à force de persuasion - et grâce à la nature têtue et persévérante de Solo- il remarqua que le japonais l'écoutait vraiment et qu'il ajoutait même quelques mots à ce qu'il disait . Sans le dire ni le montrer, Odin lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'avait accepté près de lui et depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables .

Sonnant à la porte, Solo attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne l'ouvrir . Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le petit garçon sauta sur place .

" Odin ! T'es prêt ? On y va ? "

Odin, du moins l'ombre que l'on pouvait voir derrière la porte, dit : " Je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui . Désolé, Solo . "

Solo cligna des yeux . 

" Mais pourquoi ? Il fait super beau ! C'est le temps idéal pour aller pêcher ! "

Solo entendit le japonais soupirer . 

" Je ne me sens pas vraiment bien, c'est tout , " dit-il de la même voix calme et basse . " On se verra demain, ok ? "

Il voulut fermer la porte quand Solo introduisit son pied avant qu'elle ne se ferme .

" Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Odin ? Tu n'étais pas malade hier ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? "

Solo voyait bien que Odin lui cachait quelque chose . Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux et sa voix était plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée . Il se sentit paniqué . Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Odin et comptait bien savoir ce que c'était . Ouvrant d'un coup brusque la porte, il put avoir une vision nette de son ami . Ce qu'il vit le rendit muet . 

Odin était habillé d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un jeans bleu . Mais ce que les vêtements ne pouvaient cacher, c'était les bleus et les marques rouges, coupures encore mal fermées, qui recouvraient la peau bronzée et tendre du petit garçon le long des deux bras, sur son visage et sûrement sur son dos à la façon dont il se penchait . Sa lèvre était coupée et enflée et sa joue gonflée .

" O… Odin ! "murmura Solo, trop surpris pour pouvoir dire autre chose que le nom de son ami . 

Celui-ci se détourna de son regard . C'était ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu voir . Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui lui faisait découvrir ce que c'était que d'être enfant, lui, qui avait été basculé dans le monde des adultes trop tôt, et voilà maintenant qu'il devait le perdre . Il se sentait honteux de son apparence, de lui . Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami . Refusant de prolonger plus longtemps cette visite, il tenta de repartir quand Solo l'attrapa par la main . 

" Odin ! " s'écria Solo, la voix effrayée . " Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ou quoi ? "

__

Mais non, idiot ! Odin n'est pas du genre à chercher des histoires . Et puis, on est en vacances . Il n'aurait pas pu rencontrer d'autres enfants que moi . 

Qui aurait fait çà à son ami ? S'il savait qui, il lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure . Peu importe qu'il ait sept ans , qu'il soit petit et qu'il ne sache pas aussi bien se battre que Odin . Personne ne venait s'en prendre à SON Odin ! 

" Qui t'as fait çà ? " demanda Solo, la voix ferme mais le regard brillant de rage .

Odin le regarda dans les yeux, surpris d'y voir une telle expression chez son ami gai et toujours joyeux . 

__

Pourquoi est-il en colère ? 

C'est alors qu' il remarqua que l'éclat brillant qu'il avait prit pour un reflet du soleil était en fait une larme …

Les yeux de Solo étaient remplis de larmes ! 

__

Solo ! Il pleure ! Je ne comprends plus …

Posant sa main contre la joue de son ami, il prit une des larmes de cristal entre ses doigts, comme hypnotisé .

" Tu … tu pleures ? Pourquoi ? "

" Baka ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse quand je vois mon meilleur ami battu à mort devant moi ! " s'écria Solo qui ne se retenait plus et laissait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues .

Il prit brusquement Odin dans ses bras et enfouie son visage contre le torse du japonais . Celui-ci, surpris, se laissa faire . Il sentait les épaules du garçon secouées et ses bras se resserrer autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir . Sans se rendre compte, il rendit l'étreinte et se serra plus fort contre le petit garçon . 

Il ne sentit pas les larmes coulées le long de ses joues . Seuls, les bras de Solo autour de lui comptaient .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

" Dis-moi qui t'as fait çà , " dit Solo plus tard . 

Ils se trouvaient sur une colline, un endroit qu'ils avaient décidé comme étant leur coin à eux depuis trois mois . Solo avait insisté pour s'occuper de ses blessures et maintenant, tous les deux se trouvaient allongés sur l'herbe contre un chêne, Odin sur le dos et Solo sur le ventre les deux coudes par terre et le menton reposant sur ses mains . Son regard était sans réplique et attendait une réponse directe .

" Mon tuteur, " répondit Odin en soupirant . 

Solo savait que Odin avait été adopté par l'homme qui se faisait appelé Odin Lowe . Il l'avait vu deux ou trois fois quand il était venu chercher Odin pour l'école . C'était un homme grand et brun et toujours de tenue impeccable . Il semblait ne jamais être à la maison . Solo ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait mais l'américain était sûr que Odin aidait parfois son tuteur car il les avait vus partir une fois tous les deux en voiture, emportant avec eux de longues valises et des sacs . 

Solo n'aimait pas Odin Lowe .Le regard froid et dur de l'homme le rendait mal à l'aise mais maintenant il le haïssait . Comment osait-il lever la main sur son ami ? Enfin quoi ! Il était comme son père, non ? 

" Mais pourquoi ? " s'écria Solo furieux . 

Le japonais détourna les yeux . 

" Il n'était pas satisfait de mon travail et il m'a puni . Il a raison de toute façon . Je n'ai pas été attentif . Dans ce travail, il ne faut jamais faire une erreur . "

" Mais c'est dingue ! " s'indigna Solo . " Enfin quoi ! T'as que sept ans ! T'es pas un adulte ! S'il a besoin que quelqu'un l'aide, pourquoi il demande pas à quelqu'un d'autre ?! "

Il ne demandait plus maintenant ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux . Odin ne ferait que l'ignorer et le regarder tristement . Et voir son ami ainsi, le regard plein de souffrance et perdu lui était insupportable . 

" Et il m'a reproché de devenir faible . Il pense que tu es une faiblesse pour moi . Il voulait que je cesse de te voir . " A ces mots, Odin serra les poings . " Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai refusé et tu peux deviner ce qui a suivi . "

Il se rappelait avoir été furieux quand son tuteur lui avait dit çà . Cette fois, il n'allait pas se laisser faire . Il n'allait pas sacrifier Solo pour lui. Solo était la seule chose pure et parfaite qui lui restait . 

Soudain, il sentit les petites mains de Solo sur lui . L'américain était au-dessus de lui, son corps lui faisant ombre au soleil . 

" Odin, " dit Solo doucement en souriant de ce sourire qui lui faisait à chaque fois oublier ses soucis et le remplir d'un sentiment de paix . Oui, s'il devait se battre pour garder cet ange, il le ferait . 

" Moi, je ne te ferais jamais de mal . Je serais toujours ton ami, " dit Solo . 

Odin hocha de la tête , aucun mot n'étant nécessaire entre eux . Ils se comprenaient .

Solo observa son ami, allongé sur l'herbe . Il avait l'air d'aller mieux mais il voulait le consoler sans savoir comment . Son regard rencontra les bleus qui couvraient le visage fin de Odin et alors, il sut .

Lentement, il se pencha contre lui et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Odin . 

Odin ouvrit aussitôt ses yeux qui semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites . Ils rencontrèrent alors les longs cils fermés de Solo . 

__

Tiens ! Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait des cils aussi longs . Il a même un grain de beauté près de l'œil .

Les lèvres douces et chaudes de Solo contre les siennes étaient comme une caresse . C'était un baiser chaste et innocent mais d'un coup, le cœur des deux garçons se mit à battre plus vite . Odin se retint de garder Solo dans ses bras quand celui-ci se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux, incertain mais le sourire toujours aux lèvres . Odin lui renvoya un regard perplexe mais il s'était mis à sourire . Et ce sourire, Solo était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le revoir .

" Maman m'a toujours dit que pour que çà fasse moins mal, un baiser dessus te faisait oublier la douleur , " dit-il en pointant son doigts sur les lèvres encore coupées de Odin . 

" Oh , " se contenta de dire Odin en rougissant subitement sans raison . 

Solo cacha son embarras en riant . Puis il s'allongea à côté de Odin et sans plus de façon, se serra contre lui . Celui-ci passa naturellement son bras autour de lui et posa la tête de Solo contre le creux de son cou .

" Odin ? "

" Hum ? " murmura Odin . Il se sentait parfaitement bien et il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse .

" Quand on sera grand tous les deux, je me marierais avec toi ! " dit Solo . 

Odin cligna des yeux . Il le regarda puis se mit à rire .

" Je crois pas que ce soit possible, " dit-il, amusé . " On est des garçons tous les deux je te ferais remarquer . "

" J'm'en fiche ! " dit Solo, le regard têtu et faisant la moue . " Comme çà, on se quittera jamais . " 

Odin sourit et resserra son étreinte .

" Ok, quand on sera grand, je viendrais te chercher sur mon cheval blanc et on se mariera , " dit Odin, la voix bien plus sérieuse que ne laissait paraître son ton amusé .

" C'est promis ? " demanda Solo . 

" C'est promis . "

La brise se leva, enveloppant les deux garçons dans une légère embrasse et bientôt les deux enfants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre . 

Ce jour resterait marqué dans leur cœur comme le moment le plus heureux de leur vie . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

Ahhhhh ! Dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre, pleaaaaaaaaaaase ! 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Sayonara

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Wow ! Deux chapitres d'un coup ! Je m'épate moi-même ! Faut que je vous dise que je suis lente et rien que de taper tout le texte, çà me prends deux heures ! * pfuuuw * 

Ahhh ! Je suis trop contente ! Je viens de voir Endless Waltz ! * gaaaah * Trop génial ! Et Duo est trop sexy en cuir et Hee-chan … Peut pas trouver les mots . C'était bien jusqu'à ce que cette c' @ù£ ' de Relena arrive ! Là, j'ai cru que j'allais gerber ! 

Relena : HEEROOOOOOOOO ! 

Heero : Relena, Omae o korosu *BANG! * 

Duo: Waaay ! Cette %&µ$ est enfin rayée de la terre ! * saute sur Heero * 

Heero: MINE ! * attrape Duo et l'emmène dans une chambre et jette la clé par la fenêtre * 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU 

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 4 : Sayonara . 

Les évènements qui suivirent se déroulèrent tellement vite que tous auraient du mal à se rappeler tous les détails, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que tout avait commencé avec les premiers déploiements de l'armée de OZ . La colonie L2 était au main de l' Alliance . De plus en plus de rebelles et d'attentats naquirent . La population, effrayée et dans l'insécurité, ne savait plus que faire . 

Pendant ce chaos, les enfants comme Solo, bien qu'au courant de ce qui se passait, continuaient de mener leur vie comme tous les jours . Mais à un moment ou à un autre, le destin finit toujours par vous rattraper .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Solo était content . Il venait d'acheter un pot de confiture et de la farine et quand il rentrerait, sa mère lui avait promis de lui préparer un gâteau à la fraise . 

__

J'appellerais Odin . Je suis sûr qu'il aimera ! 

Riant et balançant son sac d'avant en arrière, il continua de marcher, le cœur rempli de joie à l'idée de voir Odin . 

Soudain, une grande explosion l'envoya projeter contre le sol . 

" Qu'est-ce que… " 

Il se releva, rattrapant au passage ses affaires et courut vers l'origine de la secousse . Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine tandis que ses pas le menaient de plus en plus près .

__

C'est m'man qui va hurler quand elle va voir que je suis encore tout sale , se dit-il alors qu'il courait de plus en plus vite .

De la fumée et des flammes s'envolaient vers le ciel . Autour de lui, tout n'était que cendres et poussières . 

__

C'est marrant . Il y a tellement de fumée que je ne voie plus la maison . 

Son esprit connaissait la vérité mais il refusait de l'écouter et il continua de marcher . 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qui restait d'un tableau représentant sa mère, lui et son père décédé depuis deux ans et il laissa échapper un cri muet . Autour de lui, les voix des gens qui hurlaient, le bruit des voitures ne l'atteignaient pas . Il était comme sourd . Seuls, les battements de son cœur résonnaient .

Il avança, comme attiré par son instinct et devant lui, sous les débris, gisait Helen Maxwell . 

Cette fois-ci, il ne retint plus son cri et s'agenouilla devant sa mère . 

" M'man ! M'man ! Est-ce que çà va ? Tu n'as rien ? "

__

Idiot ! Tu vois bien qu'elle saigne de partout et qu'elle est brûlée . 

Non non , regarde ! Elle ne saigne plus et puis les secours vont arriver . Tout ira bien ! Tout ira bien ! 

En entendant les cris de son fils, Helen ouvrit les yeux faiblement . 

" Solo … " murmura-t-elle . 

Celui-ci, rassuré de la voir, les yeux ouverts, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement . 

__

Un moment, j'ai cru que maman était … 

Helen regarda son fils . Comme il était beau … Ses cheveux longs lui arrivaient jusqu'à la taille maintenant mais en courant, la natte s'était relâchée et des mèches s'échappaient un peu partout . 

A présent, il devrait apprendre à la faire tout seul . 

Passant une main sur sa joue, elle sourit de ce sourire que les mères portent rien que pour leurs enfants . 

" Solo, maman va devoir partir maintenant . Maman va retrouver papa . "

" Non ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on resterait ensemble ! T'avais promis, m'man ! " s'écria l'enfant en étouffant un sanglot, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il essuya d'un revers de la main . 

" Chuut … Allons, les hommes ne pleurent pas . Rappelle-toi ce que disait papa, " dit Helen en souriant . 

Solo se força à se calmer et hocha de la tête bien qu'il continuait de trembler . 

" Promets-moi une chose, Solo . Promets-moi que tu resteras toujours le gentil et innocent garçon que je connais . "

" C'est promis .. m'man , " dit-il entre deux hoquets . 

Helen sourit une dernière fois puis ferma les yeux … pour toujours .

" M'man ?… m'man ? " 

Il la secoua plus fort mais elle ne répondit toujours pas . 

__

Non non non ! Ne me quitte pas maman ! 

" MAMAAAAN !!! "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

" Il faut partir, Odin . Nous n'avons plus le temps . Les soldats ne vont pas tarder à arriver . "

" Mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme çà ! " s'écria Odin le regard fixé sur la petite forme prostrée devant Helen Maxwell . 

" Tu ne peux rien faire . OZ vient d'attaquer la ville . Il y a des victimes . Malheureusement, c'est comme çà . Si tu ne veux pas finir comme eux, il faut partir . "

" Mais … " dit-il, le cœur saignant de voir son Solo rempli de douleur . 

Son regard avait perdu l'éclat qui illuminait ses yeux . Il semblait si perdu, tout seul, au milieu des flammes et des cendres . Comme il avait envie de courir jusqu'à lui et de le prendre dans ses bras . Comme Solo l'avait fait l'autre fois pour lui .

" Odin ! Tu es un soldat . Tu sais que notre mission n'est pas finie ! Un soldat doit finir sa mission quelque soit les évènements . " 

Odin acquiesça, il ne pouvait rien faire . Lowe ne le permettrait pas . Serrant les poings, il jeta son sac sur son épaule . Satisfait, Odin Lowe prit les clés de la voiture et lui dit de le rejoindre . 

Odin Junior jeta encore un dernier coup d'œil à Solo . Brusquement, il passa la main autour de son cou et détacha son collier dont le pendentif en argent avait la forme d'une croix . Il le posa près de la boîte aux lettres où il était sûr que Solo le verrait puis, prenant son sac d'une main et une boîte de couleur violet de l'autre, il partit sans se retourner . 

Deux jours plus tard, la ville fut rasée de la colonie par une grande explosion . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase ! 

Merci . 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Heero Yuy , Duo Maxwell

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Voici le 5e chapitre . Vous allez remarquer que ce qui va suivre va vous sembler familier. Un des épisodes de Gundam entre autre . Je ne vous promets pas que ce se soit pareil dans l'anime, il y a certains mots dont je ne me rappelais plus ce que les persos disaient . Mais j'ai essayé de recréer l' atmosphère du moment . 

Merci **Shini_demon **de tes encouragements . Et n'hésite pas à m'écrire à chaque fois , çà me fait plaisir ^_^

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 5 : Heero Yuy , Duo Maxwell . 

[ AC 195 - Terre ]

La nuit était étoilée ce soir . Pas un nuage n'obscurcissait le ciel et l'on pouvait voir les constellations du Zodiaque illuminées fièrement . Mais ce spectacle demeura sans attrait pour Heero Yuy, le pilote 01 . Il avait une mission à accomplir et il devait la terminer coûte que coûte . 

Il se trouvait sur une plate-forme et en ce moment, se préparait à détruire son Gundam . Il ne permettrait pas à OZ de mettre les mains sur Wing et si cela devait conduire à le détruire, il le ferrait . 

Il lui restait encore dix minutes avant que OZ se doute de quelque chose, il fallait qu'il se dépêche . Soudain, une fille aux cheveux blonds et en robe bleu surgit . 

" Heero, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais . Pourquoi es-tu parti comme çà ? " 

Le japonais fit comme si elle n'était pas là et continua à taper sur le clavier . Que voulait-elle ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était pressé ? Cette fille - Relena ? - continuait de toujours être sur son chemin . La première fois, elle l'avait surpris sur la plage et avait vu son visage . Il aurait dû la tuer, elle avait vu le visage d'un pilote de Gundam, mais du monde arrivait . Maintenant, l'occasion se présentait et il n'allait pas la rater . 

" Tu n'as rien à faire ici Relena , " dit-il en levant son pistolet . " Tout ceci sont des choses qui te dépassent . Ne t'en occupe pas, " ajouta-t-il en levant le chien . " Omae o koresu . "

****

* BANG *

__

Merde ! 

Il prit sa main ensanglantée dans l'autre . Il avait un mal de chien . Un moment, il tenait son arme et puis soudain, il la lâchait . 

" Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? Vous n'avez rien ? "

Heero leva les yeux, furieux, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître . Devant lui, une silhouette se tenait en position, un bras levé, avec une arme pointée sur lui . Heero ne voyait rien que du noir mais d'après ce qu'il estimait, ils devaient être à peu près de la même taille - peut-être que le japonais était un peu plus grand de quelques centimètres .

__

Si tu crois que tu peux m'avoir comme çà, tu te trompes ! pensa-t-il et d'un mouvement rapide, il sauta sur son arme …

… pour être à nouveau tiré à la jambe . 

__

Kuso ! Il va arrêter de me prendre pour cible ! 

Il n'en revenait pas . Quelqu'un avait réussi * deux fois * à lui tirer dessus . Lui, le Soldat Parfait ! 

" Arrêtez ! Cà suffit ! " s'écria Relena en le protégeant . 

" Quoi ?!! Maintenant, c'est moi qui suit le mauvais ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! " s'écria le garçon que Heero avait deviné à la voix grave.

Heero était aussi surpris que lui . Cette fille était vraiment incroyable ! Deux fois, il l'avait menacée de mort et que faisait-elle au lieu de prendre la fuite ? Elle le protégeait devant un inconnu armé . 

Maintenant il distinguait un vêtement noir au col blanc - _ un prêtre ? _ se dit-il étonné - mais il avait peu de temps pour être surpris quand il vit deux Gundam sortir de l'eau, un noir et Wing . Sa mission lui revint aussitôt et il fit un saut jusqu'aux commandes . Il appuya sur un bouton rouge et les missiles furent envoyés .

L'explosion le projeta hors du bateau dans l'océan . Il entendit un cri de rage - celui du garçon apparemment . Il aurait bien voulu voir sa tête . _ Que çà te serve de leçon pour m'avoir tiré dessus, baka , _ pensa-t-il satisfait avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'inconscience . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

[ Hôpital quelque part sur Terre . Salle de réanimation . ]

__

Je suis vraiment dans la merde .

Heero n'aurait pas pu mieux résumer la situation . Il se trouvait entre les mains de l'ennemi, attaché et semble-t-il sujet de leurs observations . Pour l'instant, il avait fait comme s'il était toujours inconscient . Il avait ralenti son rythme cardiaque et son pouls était normal. Docteur J pourrait être fier de son pilote . Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour sortir d'ici . Mais comment ? 

Soudainement, une explosion retentit . Un écran à sa droite s'alluma et il vit un garçon, le visage à moitié caché par une casquette avec un col de prêtre . 

Un seul battement de cils trahit sa surprise mais autrement, il resta calme et imperturbable . Il vit alors le garçon remué les lèvres . 

* Je suis sûr qu'un garçon aussi doué que toi peut arriver à lire sur mes lèvres . Surpris de me voir, hein ? Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de tout . *

__

Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas agir au lieu de parler sans arrêt pensa Heero irrité . Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit à ces mots . Une image fila devant ses yeux . 

Des cheveux bruns dorés, des yeux améthystes qui

le regardaient avec tendresse

Heero éloigna rapidement ce souvenir . Le moment était mal choisi . Il sentit ses liens se détacher et se leva aussitôt . Le garçon lui tendit un sac de parachute et tous les deux sautèrent de l'immeuble . 

C'est alors que son souvenir revint . Là était sa chance de tout oublier et de rejoindre celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de se souvenir . S'il le voulait, tout s'arrêterait, tout prendrait fin . Plus de Soldat Parfait, plus de sang à verser, plus de souvenirs qui venaient le hanter depuis huit ans . 

Il pourrait aller rejoindre Solo .

" HEEROO ! "

Le cri de Relena lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il actionna le parachute . Sa chute fut inévitable mais il s'en tira sans dommage . Il se releva aussitôt et son regard se porta sur l'océan . 

Au dernier moment, il avait décidé de vivre . Le cri de Relena lui rappela qu'il devait d'abord accomplir sa mission . Ramener la paix sur Terre et les colonies . Mais surtout réaliser sa promesse . 

****************

__

{{ flashback }}

De la colonie L1, Odin regarda, incrédule, le journal télévisé . Devant ses yeux, des images de la colonie L2 se succédèrent et toutes décrivaient la même chose : la ville au Sud-Est de la colonie venait d'en être rasée . Pas un seul survivant n'avait été retrouvé .

La ville de Solo . 

__

Non non , c'est impossible ! Il y a deux jours, je le quittais à peine . C'est faux ! Ils mentent ! 

Mais les images ne pouvaient que dire la vérité . Il ne restait plus rien . OZ avait fait du bon travail . Il n'y avait plus que cendres et poussière .

Odin sentit ses yeux brûler et l'instant d'après, des larmes s'en échappèrent . Il les laissa couler . De toute façon, il aurait été impossible de les arrêter . Il serra contre lui une boîte violette et bientôt, il éclata en sanglots . 

Si Odin Lowe arrivait, le surprenait dans cet état et qu'il lui reprochait d'être faible, qu'il aille se faire voir . 

Son regard, cette fois dur et résolu, se posa à nouveau sur l'écran . 

__

Solo, je te promets dès maintenant que je vaincrais cette guerre, pour toi . Toi, qui aimait tant les colonies . Je me battrais pour toi .

{{ fin flashback }} 

********************

__

Heero sortit de ses souvenirs quand il entendit le garçon derrière lui l'appeler . 

" Eh; mais t'es cinglé ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire çà ! T'aurais pu te tuer !"

Heero se retourna et pour la première fois, il put avoir une vue de son mystérieux sauveur . 

Toujours dans cet habit noir au col de prêtre - il allait finir par croire qu'il en était un -, il était bien plus petit que lui . Sa peau était blanche comme le lait . Il semblait moins robuste que lui, plutôt mince, il dirait, mais il ne manquait pas de muscles . Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas juger à l'apparence bien que en voyant le garçon, on aurait pu le croire frêle et faible . Son regard passa devant le visage aux joues rondes, aux lèvres roses et aux yeux améthystes . 

__

Améthystes ?!! 

Heero cligna des yeux . C'est alors qu'il vit une longue natte brune aux reflets dorés . 

__

Une NATTE ? 

Quand le garçon le soutint avant qu'il ne s'écroule sous la fatigue, il se laissa faire . Il était trop éreinté pour refuser - ou pour réfléchir à ce nouveau problème . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Plus tard, il fit une recherche minutieuse sur ce garçon qui se faisait appeler Duo Maxwell . 

Ce qu'il apprit éloigna la petite lueur d'espoir qui avait naquit au fond de lui . 

NOM : Duo Maxwell

SEXE : Masculin

AGE : 15 ans

LIEU DE NAISSANCE : L- 0B45OWT

INFORMATIONS : orphelin de guerre recueilli par une église, l'église Maxwell . Devenu disciple du professeur G en AC-188 . Pilote 02 du Deathscythe .

La colonie L-OB45OWT était à l'autre bout au fin fond des colonies et l'église Maxwell existait vraiment . Duo aurait pris son nom pour lui-même après avoir quitté l'église pour suivre le Professeur G . Et puis ce nom était très fréquent . D'après ce qu'il avait lu, il était aussi dangereux que lui en plein combat . Non, rien à voir avec le gentil petit garçon qu'il connaissait . 

Refermant l'ordinateur, Heero ferma les yeux . Sa main se posa sur une boîte violette qu'il ouvrit . A l'intérieur se trouvait un ruban de soie de la même couleur que les yeux de Solo . 

Peu de temps après, Heero s'endormit, le ruban serré dans le creux de ses doigts .

A SUIVRE …

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Il court, il court ...

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Merci à **Shizuku**, **Asuka kureru**, **Ephy**, **kurai008** pour vos reviews . Ca fait plaisir de voir que cette fic vous plaît autant . Alors en cadeau, un chapitre très long . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 6 : Il court, il court …

" Eh les gars ! Vous avez vu Heero ? "

Les cinq pilotes se trouvaient dans une des maisons de Quatre . Leur dernière mission avait été un succès, aussi en profitèrent-ils pour prendre quelque repos . 

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils auraient aimé mais avec un Duo Maxwell dans la maison, ils se demandaient s'ils ne préféraient pas être en mission après tout . Depuis deux jours, l'américain les avait emmenés partout avec lui : en ville, à la mer - qui se trouvait à côté - à la foire, aux parcs d'attraction … Ils avaient tout fait . TOUT. Ils étaient revenus aussi crevés qu'après une mission . Quand ils virent Duo descendre de l'escalier et les rejoindre dans la cuisine, ils s'attendaient au pire .

Mais au nom de Heero, leurs épaules se relaxèrent . S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait calmer l'américain, c'était bien le japonais . Et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer l'éclat qui s'illuminait dans les yeux de Duo dès que l'on mentionnait son nom ou quand Heero entrait dans la pièce . Mais les deux garçons étaient tellement bornés qu'ils ne voyaient pas leur attirance . Du moins en ce qui concernait Duo . Pour ce qui était de Heero … Qui pouvait savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête . Et aucun des trois n'était assez suicidaire pour s'en assurer . 

" Il me semble qu'il est dans le hangar à fixer Wing, " répondit Quatre calmement .

" Ok ! A plus tard les gars, " cria-t-il en sortant . 

Les trois garçons frissonnèrent au cri puis revinrent à leur petit déjeuner en priant que le calme dure .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Duo courut jusqu'au hangar tout en sifflotant . Poussant la porte, il entra et chercha des yeux le pilote 01 . Il le vit, assis sur l'un des bras de son Gundam, en pleine réparation . Il était sûr que Heero avait entendu son arrivée mais qu'il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là . De toute façon, il avait l'habitude d'être ignoré par Heero . Parfois, il se demandait même s'il n'était pas prêt à lui tirer dessus pour de bon tellement il semblait être exaspéré et irrité par sa présence . Mais c'était tellement marrant de provoquer Heero . De voir jusqu'à quel point il allait craquer . Mais c'était aussi douloureux . Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où sa natte en avait subi les conséquences . 

" Oï, Heero ! " 

Le japonais continua de travailler sur son Gundam . Duo haussa des épaules puis se mit aux pieds de Wing et leva les yeux vers Heero . 

" Eh Heero ! Tu veux que je t'aide ? " demanda-t-il . 

" Laisse-moi tranquille, baka et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre, " lui répondit Heero sans lever les yeux . 

" Et voilà comment il me répond quand je me montre aimable, " grommela Duo . 

Il poussa un soupir qui se voulait blessé puis grimpa sur Wing aussi agilement qu'un chat . Heero se redressa aussitôt et fusilla du regard son partenaire .

" Descend tout de suite ou c'est moi qui t'envoie au sol, " lui prévint Heero . 

Duo se contenta de sourire, moqueur et de s'asseoir tranquillement sur l'autre bras du Gundam . 

" Wow ! On a une super vue d'ici ! " s'exclama-t-il en l'ignorant complètement . 

" DUO ! "

Le garçon natté fit la moue puis, s'accrochant à Wing par les jambes, se trouva suspendu, les pieds au plafond et la tête en bas . Sa natte se mit à pendre et osciller de gauche à droite . 

Pendant ce numéro d'acrobatie, Heero sentit son cœur s'accélérer au mouvement dangereux de l'américain . Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il devait s'attendre à tout avec lui . Mais parfois, il jouait vraiment avec la tension du japonais . 

__

Arrête de déconner, Yuy . C'est juste un baka . 

Il se contenta de lancer un autre regard meurtrier à Duo . 

" Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Duo ? " dit-il à la fin . 

Duo sourit, cette fois l'expression vainqueur .

" C'était pour te dire qu'on a une mission et qu'il faut partir dans une heure . "

Cette fois-ci, Heero eut vraiment envi de frapper l'américain . Tout ce temps perdu pour lui dire qu'ils avaient une mission ! Il vit Duo faire un looping et atterrir sur ses pieds gracieusement . Puis il se tourna vers le japonais .

" Voilà, c'est tout ! Wow, j'suis surpris ! Je m'en suis tiré indemne ! Ce doit être mon jour de chance ! "

Et sur ce, il sortit du hangar en courant et sautillant . 

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les pas de Duo, Heero se remit au travail, sans remarquer le sourire sur ses lèvres . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

[ Base de OZ . ]

Ce n'était peut-être pas son jour de chance après tout … 

Pourtant, tout avait bien commencé . Heero avait téléchargé les fichiers nécessaires tandis qu'il posait les explosifs un peu partout dans la base . Quand ils s'étaient décidés à faire leurs adieux, ils passèrent devant une caméra de surveillance qu'ils avaient négligé d'éteindre et aussitôt, le signal d'alarme avait retenti dans tout le bâtiment . 

Et les voilà maintenant menottés, ligotés, les soldats les entourant - une dizaine au bas mot . Ils leur avaient bien sûr fait part de leur bienvenue - bien que Duo avait une autre opinion sur le terme "bienvenue" - par quelques coups bien sentis . Mais les deux pilotes pouvaient encore tenir sur leurs pieds . Ils n'étaient pas des soldats, terroristes et assassins pour rien !

" Je répète une dernière fois . Dites-moi où sont les autres pilotes de Gundam et pour qui vous travaillez et vous serez épargnés, " dit celui qui devait être le commandant de " l'interrogatoire " , un type grand, brun et larges d'épaules .

Duo le trouva laid et repoussant, surtout avait sa manie de froncer du nez et de le remuer . On aurait dit un loup reniflant sa proie . Heero se contenta de lui renvoyer son regard de glace .

Exaspéré et à bout de patience après trois heures sans réponses, le commandant Henzer attrapa Heero par les cheveux et lui dit les dents serrés : " Ma patience a des limites, gamin . "

" Omae o koresu, " lui répondit le japonais en souriant, moqueur . 

L'instant d'après, il se plia en deux . Les deux soldats qui le tenaient, sous l'accord de leur chef, l'avaient frappé mais sans qu'un son ou un cri de douleur n'échappa de la bouche du pilote . 

" STOP ! " hurla Duo furieux . " Laissez-le, bande de salauds ! "

Duo voulait se jeter sur eux et les découper en morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien mais un regard de Heero lui intima de ne pas bouger et de se taire . 

Henzer se tourna du côté de Duo . Le jeune garçon natté ne semblait pas si idiot en faîtes . Quand ils les avaient capturés, le garçon leur avait lancé des piques et des insultes et avait continué de parler jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ordonne qu'il se taise sous peine de mort mais il ne s'était arrêté que sous l'ordre de son camarade . 

__

Tiens tiens . Ils seraient donc très liés . C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon . On le prendrait facilement pour une fille . 

Il avança du côté de l'américain et se plaça à quelques centimètres de son visage . Duo réprima un frisson de dégoût . 

" Ecoutez-moi vous deux . Si l'un de vous ne me répond pas immédiatement, c'est toi qui vas passer un sale quart d'heure, tu peux me croire, " dit-il en s'adressant à Duo . 

Il vit du coin de l'œil Heero se redresser . Il sourit . _ J'avais raison . _

Un rire retentit subitement . Surpris, Henzer se retourna du côté du garçon à la natte . Celui-ci continua de rires, le dos courbé, les larmes aux yeux, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague . Malgré lui, ce rire le fit frissonner et quand il rencontra le regard de l'américain, il faillit reculer . Ses yeux ! Ils n'avaient pas l'air humain . Ils étaient sans expression, dur comme l'acier . 

" On pourra dire que tu m'auras bien fait rire toi, " dit Duo à la fin . " Il faut que je te mette les choses au point, mec . Shinigami ne craint rien, même pas la mort . Alors c'est pas un type aussi stupide que toi qui va changer les choses . "

" Duo ! " intervint Heero furieux . 

Mais les deux hommes l'ignorèrent et continuèrent de se dévisager .

" Shinigami, hum ? Le Dieu de la Mort, n'est-ce pas ? " 

Henzer sourit . Ce garçon lui plaisait de plus en plus .

" Voyons voir si tout ceci est vrai . "

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Duo eut l'impression de passer sous un milk-shaker . Les coups pleuvaient de partout . 

__

Les hommes ne pleurent pas . 

Il sentit vaguement le sang couler le long de ses lèvres tandis qu'un coup l'atteint à la cage thoracique . 

__

Les hommes ne pleurent pas . 

Ce qui le maintenait encore debout et le sourire plaqué aux lèvres, c'était la sensation du regard de Heero sur lui . Il savait qu'il le regardait. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui mais c'était suffisant pour Duo . Sa présence lui faisait supporter et oublier la douleur . 

__

Les hommes ne pleurent pas . 

Encore quelques instants et ils le laisseraient tranquille . Il pourrait alors reposer son bras gauche qui lui semblait faire un angle bizarre . 

__

Les hommes ne pleurent pas . 

Curieusement, il sentit ses yeux lui brûler . Devait être la poussière . 

__

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La cellule se referma trente minutes plus tard . Il aurait juré que dix heures au moins s'étaient écoulées . Dingue comme le temps pouvait vous paraître long par moment . Adossé au mûr où ils l'avaient laissé, il continua de garder les yeux fermés . Il tenta de reprendre un souffle normal et essaya de bouger son bras gauche . Impossible . 

__

Oh merde ! Il doit être cassé . Comment je vais faire pour tenir mon flingue maintenant ? 

A cette idée, il se mit à rire . 

__

Hum, très drôle Duo. S'ils nous tuent, tu pourras toujours l'utiliser en enfer . Hahaha 

Il continua de rire, de plus en plus hystérique .

" La ferme, Duo . "

Celui-ci reconnut la voix de Heero à sa droite . Il ouvrit les yeux . Il était toujours menotté mais contrairement à lui, il pouvait encore tenir sur ses pieds . Il le vit examiner ses blessures puis son bras.

" Ouaaaaaï ! " s'exclama Duo, la douleur ressurgissant dix fois plus fort . 

" Il est cassé, " constata Heero sans sourciller .

" Non, sans rire ? Je m'en suis rendu compte, Hee-man . Ils ont bien fait leur travail, ces enfoirés ! "

" Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? "

Heero le regarda sans comprendre . Duo haussa les épaules, trop fatigué pour chercher des mots appropriés .

" J'allais pas laisser ces types te taper dessus quand même . "

" Oui, mais c'est toi qui as tout pris à ma place . C'est stupide . "

" Mouais . J'dois être stupide . Duo no baka . " 

Il s'adossa au mûr et tenta de fermer les yeux à nouveau . " Baka " entendit-il vaguement . Il se mit à sourire . Il fut soudain secoué comme un pruneau, lui faisant ouvrir brusquement les yeux . 

" Hey ! Doucement ! J'te ferais remarquer que je suis blessé ! " s'écria Duo furieux . 

" Si tu t'endors, tu risques de rester inconscient, " répondit Heero froidement .

" Rien à foutre ! De toute façon, on est cuit . " Mais le ton de sa voix dénotait le contraire . 

" Il y aura une solution, " reprit fermement Heero . 

" Ouais . Trouves en une et tires-toi vite . Moi, j'suis ' out ' ! Je ne ferais pas un mouvement de plus . "

A vrai dire, si Heero pouvait s'enfuir, il se sentirait mieux . Il n'aimait pas l'idée de mourir tous les deux . Lui, çà lui était égal mais Heero … non ! Et puis, lui blessé, le japonais ne s'embarrasserait pas d'un fardeau . Ainsi, il était sûr que Heero réussirait à s'échapper seul sans problème .

" Baka ! " répéta à nouveau Heero . 

Duo perçut de la fureur dans sa voix . Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris . Ils se regardèrent quelques instants . 

" Baka baka baka ! " répéta encore Heero tout en prenant le visage de Duo entre ses mains . 

Le geste n'était pas doux mais brutal . Mais Duo n'en prêta pas attention . Ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux du japonais lui était inconnu . Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard auparavant chez lui . Ses yeux semblaient comme hantés . 

" On partira ensemble d'ici, tu m'entends ! Alors si tu t'endors maintenant, c'est moi qui te tue ! "

Duo ne répondit pas, trop surpris pour répondre . Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné sans qu'il sut pourquoi . Il pencha sa tête pour cacher l'émotion qui aurait pu se lire dans ses yeux puis, sans rien dire, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Heero . Celui-ci le laissa faire et ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux, à observer l'obscurité les entourer . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

__

Plus vite ! Plus vite ! lui cria son cerveau . 

Duo se retourna et vit les soldats à dix mètres derrière eux . Il ajusta sa grippe autour de la taille et du bras de Heero et continua à courir . 

Ce matin, après leur second interrogatoire, les deux pilotes avaient trouvé un moyen de s'échapper de la base en assommant leurs détenteurs et ils avaient couru aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient . 

Mais l'histoire commençait à tourner mal au goût de Duo . Premièrement, il ne devait compter que sur lui-même . Heero était tombé évanoui cinq minutes plus tôt, sûrement suite à une contusion à la tête grâce à messieurs OZ et il se trouvait à le traîner avec lui . Deuxièmement, il ne savait pas où cette forêt les menait . Il avait pensé qu'en s'y rendant, il pourrait perdre ses poursuivants mais les coups de feu et les cris qui les suivaient lui affirmèrent le contraire . Et troisièmement, il avait mal partout à cause d'hier . 

Bref, tout çà ne sentait pas bon du tout . 

Scannant des yeux les arbres qui se trouvaient autour de lui, Duo opta pour la droite . Le souffle court, les yeux brûlants et le front trempé de sueur, il se força à avancer . 

__

Allez un p'tit effort, Duo . Pense à tout ce qui t'attends si tu t'en sors . Trowa te préparera un super plat et Quatre un bon bain chaud. Et tu pourras entendre autant que tu veux Wuwu et Heero te gueuler dessus avant de dormir . Génial, non ? 

Un coup de feu retentit et il sentit une grande douleur lui transpercer à la cuisse . 

__

FUCK ! jura-t-il dans sa langue . 

Soudain, ses pieds glissèrent et il se trouva plonger avec Heero vers le bas . Une nouvelle douleur sur les côtés naquit quand il atteignit le sol . 

__

Oh gé-nial ! Maintenant, je me suis brisé une côte ! 

Il retint son souffle quand les soldats passèrent au-dessus d'eux et bientôt, ce fut le silence . Soupirant, il s'adossa contre l'arbre derrière lui et observa ses alentours . Il semblerait qu'ils soient tombés dans une clairière . Mais toujours des herbes , des buissons et des arbres à perte de vue . Oh moins, ils étaient hors de danger . 

Il commença à ramener Heero près de lui, se promettant de reprendre la route après quelque repos quand il entendit des grognements à sa gauche . 

" Oh putain de m … "

Devant lui, une famille de loups les observait, le regard affamé .

A SUIVRE …

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Confessions

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Encore un nouveau chapitre . **Shizuku :** t'inquiète, tout ira bien pour nos Gundam Boys . **shakes kinder pinquy :** quand vas-tu nous pondre une autre fic ? 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 7 : Confessions 

Au début, le son lui parvint comme loin et étouffé . Mais quand Heero l'entendit à nouveau, il reconnut le bruit familier . 

Un coup de feu .

Il ouvrit les yeux aussitôt mais le regretta immédiatement . Maintenant, il comprenait ce que devait ressentir Duo après avoir été ivre toute la nuit . Il se promit de ne plus se plaindre après lui à partir d'aujourd'hui . Un autre coup de feu lui ramena à la réalité et il ouvrit lentement les yeux . 

Devant lui, une horde de loups les entourait . La moitié était à terre, morts, une balle en pleine tête . Il se tourna et vit Duo, l'arme à la main droite - celle non cassée - visé un autre des loups et tirer . Un autre cri de douleur suivit . Il dévisagea l'américain et remarqua ses traits de fatigue, ses yeux qui tentaient de ne pas se fermer et ses bras qui tremblaient .

__

Il est à bout . Il ne tiendra plus longtemps . 

Il était toujours contre l'américain, celui-ci le protégeant de leurs attaquants pendant qu'il était resté inconscient, sans défense . 

" Prenez encore çà, bande d'enfoirés ! " cria Duo en tirant à nouveau . 

Mais à sa grande horreur, il entendit un clic vide . Il n'avait plus de munition . 

" Oh merde ! " s'écria-t-il en voyant l'un des loups sauter sur lui . 

__

C'est la fin cette fois . 

Il ferma les yeux . 

Quand il vit Duo à court de munition, Heero sut qu'il devait agir vite . En un quart de seconde, il sortit son arme et tira . L'animal retomba lourdement sur le sol . Il visa les derniers restants sans perdre une seule balle et bientôt, le seul bruit qu'il entendit, fut le souffle rapide de Duo . 

" Duo , daijoubu ? " demanda-t-il calmement en rangeant son arme … -euh - quelque part .

" Oh Seigneur ! J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin ! " soupira-t-il . 

" Hn . Lève-toi, il faut trouver un endroit pour s'abriter . La nuit va bientôt tomber . "

Tous les deux se levèrent tant bien que mal . Un bras l'un sous l'autre, les deux pilotes reprirent leur chemin à travers la forêt .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une cabane abandonnée, c'est à peine si Duo tenait encore debout . Pendant leur longue marche, l'américain avait résisté au sommeil et à l'inconscience . Heero ne s'était pas gêner pour le menacer et le secouer pour le maintenir éveillé . 

__

'faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un lui apprenne la douceur à ce type . M'étonnerait pas que j'sois mort demain . pensa Duo en s'allongeant - ou plutôt s'écroulant - sur le seul lit de la pièce . 

La cabane qu'ils avaient trouvée n'était pas si vieille qu'elle en avait l'air . Heero avait réussi à trouver deux lampes, des serviettes propres et quelques conserves dans des placards . Il y avait même de l'eau qui passait par un conduit, sûrement relié à la ville . Les derniers occupants avaient dû partir peu de temps avant eux . 

Prenant plusieurs serviettes, de l'eau chaude et un flacon d'alcool qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine, il s'assit sur la bord du lit . Duo leva un bras qu'il avait posé contre ses yeux et s'assit aussitôt . 

" Ah non, M'sieur ! Tu peux oublier çà ! Pas question que tu me soignes ! Surtout pas après ce que j'ai vu de ce que t'as fait avec ta jambe ! Non merci, j'préfère encore crevé ! "

" Tais-toi, baka, " dit Heero en le repoussant sans douceur sur le lit . " Si tu bouges encore, je t'attache . Compris ? " ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un de ses regards mortels .

Duo grogna puis le laissa faire . Après tout, il restait toujours une balle dans le pistolet au cas où . 

Après une dernière touche, Heero put admirer son travail . 

L'américain était recouvert de bandages à la jambe, au ventre et au bras gauche . Pour le bras cassé, il avait tant bien que mal fait une attèle pour l'immobiliser mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle tienne longtemps connaissant Duo . Pour retirer la balle de sa cuisse, çà avait été autre chose . N'ayant pas d'anesthésiant, il avait utilisé les moyens du bord - à savoir de l'alcool . Après deux minutes, Duo était tombé inconscient . Au moins, il lui avait facilité le travail . Par exemple, pour remettre ses côtes en place …

__

Hn . Il est aussi bruyant en dormant qu'en étant éveillé . pensa Heero en observant, toujours assis au bord du lit, l'américain murmurer doucement sans qu'il en comprenne un mot . 

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la peau blanche et laiteuse du brun natté . Il se rappela lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de se déshabiller, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé . 

__

Baka pensa-t-il en souriant, amusé . 

Duo l'avait regardé les yeux ronds comme s'il pensait que le japonais avait perdu l'esprit . Mais après un autre regard meurtrier, il accepta à la condition que le japonais se retourne . Celui -ci avait haussé les épaules murmurant _' baka américain ' _au passage .

Mais c'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, son attitude paraissait étrange . On aurait dit qu'il avait voulu cacher quelque chose . Heero haussa à nouveau les épaules, mettant çà du côté des autres bizarrerie de Duo . 

A présent, il se permit à contempler le jeune garçon sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive . Il devait reconnaître qu'il le perturbait de plus en plus . Un moment, il se trouvait devant un vrai gamin de dix ans si bien que par moment, il était prêt à exécuter sa menace ( de mort ) sur le champ . Et puis ensuite, il avait devant lui, un soldat sérieux et redoutable comme aujourd'hui . Il ne le comprenait vraiment pas . Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à chaque fois devant quelqu'un de différent . Et à chaque fois, il se demandait quel masque était le vrai . 

Et puis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette coïncidence qui existait entre Solo et lui . 

__

Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités, Yuy . se sermonna-t-il .

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main s'était égarée dans les cheveux de Duo qui s'étaient relâchés pendant leur fuite .

__

Aussi doux que de la soie . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

__

La même chaleur étouffante 

La fumée qui obscurcissait sa vue

Et l'odeur …

Toujours cette odeur de bois mort, de cendre … et de chair brûlée 

" Duo ? "

Quelqu'un l'appelait . 

" Duo ? Aide-moi ! "

Quelqu'un était en danger !

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put . Il fallait qu'il se dépêche . Sinon, il serait trop tard . Ses yeux s'accommodèrent à la fumée et il put enfin distinguer quelque chose . Il avança lentement .

" Duo ? "

" Je suis là . N'ayez pas peur, les secours vont arriver . "

Il avança . 

" Duo ? "

Ses yeux rencontrèrent de longs cheveux bruns . 

" M … "

De longs cheveux bruns et une main blanche aux longs doigts fins . 

" Ma … "

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge . 

Des yeux verts le regardèrent . 

" Aide-moi, Solo . "

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Duo se redressa aussitôt mais des bras forts le rallongèrent fermement sur le lit . Le souffle rapide, les yeux exorbités, il fixa Heero, ses mains s'agrippant aux draps . 

" Duo ? " fit le japonais .

" He … Heero, " dit-il, la voix tremblante . 

L'autre brun le regarda attentivement . Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une expression pareille . On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme comme on dit . 

Il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir . 

" Un cauchemar ? " demanda-t-il . 

Duo le regarda, surpris et soupçonneux tout en se remettant peu à peu . 

__

Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se montre tout d'un coup concerné ? Où est passé le Soldat Parfait qui se fout de tout si ce n'est de sa mission ? 

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de fixer le plafond de la pièce . 

Heero se leva alors et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Duo le retint par la main . Le japonais se retourna, surpris, mais seul un haussement de sourcil le trahit . 

" Hum … tu sais … le lit est assez grand pour deux et puis, j'ai pas l'impression que le fauteuil soit vraiment confortable … "

Heero resta impassible tout en écoutant l'américain balbutier et devenir rouge pivoine . 

__

Génial Duo ! Il doit te prendre maintenant pour un bébé . Sois un homme ! Ce n'est pas un cauchemar qui va abattre un pilote de gundam quand même ! 

" Excuse-moi, Heero . Je … huh ? "

Il s'arrêta quand il vit le japonais retirer son T-shirt vert puis s'installer confortablement dans le lit à côté de lui . 

" Dors, " ordonna-t-il sans ajouter plus . 

" Hum … ok , " fit Duo en se réinstallant . 

Il cligna des yeux et timidement, se tourna du côté du pilote 01 . Il fixait le plafond, un bras sur son front et l'autre sur son ventre . Duo s'accorda un moment pour le dévisager . Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait avoir le taciturne et sombre Heero Yuy devant lui . 

Ses cheveux bruns noirs tombaient sur son front de tous les côtés - Duo se demanda s'il connaissait le mot _brosse_ parfois - mais il eut la soudaine envie d'y passer ses doigts et de les ébouriffer encore plus . Son visage tanné contrastait avec des yeux cobalts, des yeux bleus comme l'océan .

__

C'est la seconde fois dans ma vie que je vois des yeux pareils se dit Duo, le regard triste . 

" Moi aussi, il m'arrive de faire des cauchemars . "

Duo cligna des yeux à nouveau, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles . Heero venait de lui faire une confidence . 

__

Est-ce que j'aurai une contusion à la tête aussi ? 

" Parfois, je revois mon enfance, " reprit Heero de la même voix détachée . " Quand j'étais petit, il y avait un garçon . Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant . Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais on est devenu amis . "

" Où est-il maintenant ? " demanda Duo, la voix basse, presque chuchotante . 

Il était complètement captivé par l'histoire du japonais . Il n'avait jamais vu ce côté-là chez Heero, calme et presque amical . Tout le contraire du suicidaire et terrifiant Soldat Parfait . Après réflexion, il se dit qu'il aimait mieux ce nouveau visage . 

" Il est mort, " dit Heero en rabattant une main sur ses yeux . 

Duo resta silencieux . Il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait éprouver et serra dans son poing le collier qu'il avait caché sous l'oreiller pendant qu'il se changeait . Il sentit une douce sensation dans ses cheveux et quand il leva les yeux, il vit Heero jouer distraitement avec . Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement tandis qu'il observait le japonais . 

" Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, " dit Heero à la fin, tout en continuant à caresser les mèches brunes et dorés . 

" Hein ? " fit Duo le regard encore rêveur . 

" Vous avez les cheveux aussi longs tous les deux . "

Puis il passa un bras autour des épaules de Duo et ferma les yeux . 

" Allez dors . Demain, on se lève tôt . "

Et tout de suite après, Duo entendit le souffle régulier du japonais contre son oreille . 

Il se blottit un peu plus contre Heero . C'était si chaud . Si bon . Il se sentait en sécurité . Comme s'il était à la maison, à l'abri, au chaud . Il ferma à son tour les yeux et sourit . 

Cette nuit, aucun cauchemar ne traversa ses rêves . 

A SUIVRE …

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 


	8. Chapitre 8 : Confusion

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Waaah ! * larmes aux yeux * Merci **Yamato**, **Shini_demon**, **Akyma**, **Shizuku** et **shakes kinder pinquy **. Gros bisous à tous ^_^

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 8 : Confusion 

Après cette mission, Duo pensait qu'à partir de maintenant, sa relation avec Heero changerait, qu'ils deviendraient plus proches, de vrais amis . Mais quand il se trouva, de retour à l'une des maisons de Quatre, le jour suivant, face à un Heero froid et distant - le Heero de tous les jours - c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux . Comme s'ils n'avaient pas échangé et partagé des souvenirs intimes entre eux . 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, Heero n'était plus là . Et ce fut Quatre qui lui apprit qu'il était parti en mission avec Trowa . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Dix heures venaient de sonner . Quatre et Wufei étaient dans la cuisine à prendre le petit déjeuner . Duo n'était pas encore réveillé . Ce n'était pas une surprise . Cà en aurait été plutôt une s'il avait été debout avant onze heures . 

Ses blessures étaient déjà pratiquement guéries . Il faut dire que trois semaines entre les mains de Quatre y étaient pour beaucoup . Les premiers jours, Duo crut qu'il finirait par devenir dingue si l'arabe continuait à le surveiller toutes les cinq minutes . Il était sûr que s'il lui demandait de lui donner à manger à la cuillère, il le ferait . Aussi, trois jours plus tard, l'américain mit la '_holà' _et quand il expliqua au jeune blond qu'il avait juste un bras cassé, qu'il n'était pas handicapé ou à l'article de la mort, Quatre lui sourit sous le regard ahuri de Duo et depuis, tout allait pour le mieux . 

" Ohayo Cat' ! Ohayo Wu-man ! "

Wufei baissa son journal et regarda l'horloge _ 10:30 _ . Il leva un sourcil .

" Tu es tombé du lit, Maxwell ? Et mon nom est WU-FEI ! "

Duo l'ignora et s'assit à deux chaises de lui - au cas où . 

" Bonjour Duo . Comment vas-tu ce matin ? " demanda Quatre en lui versant une tasse de café * très * noire .

" Super ! " lui répondit le brun natté tandis qu'il ajouta trois grandes cuillères de sucre dans sa tasse .

Wufei préféra ne pas regarder mais il était sûr qu'il éviterait l'américain toute la journée . Un hyperactif Duo était * très * dangereux . Il en avait fait l'expérience personnelle et il n'avait aucune envie de revoir son gundam peint en rose . 

" Aujourd'hui, je vais faire un peu de rangement, " reprit Quatre en servant quelques toasts devant Duo . " Tu veux m'aider ? "

" Sûr ! " répondit Duo entre deux bouchées . 

Wufei ricana derrière son journal . 

" Tu demandes à Maxwell de ranger ? Où as-tu la tête Winner ? Tu as déjà jeté un œil dans sa chambre avant ? "

" Eh ! " protesta l'américain . " Ma chambre est tout ce qu'il y a de normal . C'est juste ma façon à moi de ranger . "

" Oui oui, " fit le chinois . 

Duo lui tira la langue et le petit déjeuner reprit aussi calmement que possible . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Deux heures plus tard, les deux garçons décidèrent de faire une pause et un petit encas . A présent dans le grand salon, Duo allongé sur le sofa et Quatre assis en train de nettoyé son violon, les deux pilotes s'accordèrent un moment de calme et de repos .

Le son doux du violon berça l'américain et le ramena à des pensées plus tristes et moroses .

" Duo ? Daijoubu ? " demanda Quatre, inquiet . 

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il avait arrêté de jouer et Duo était toujours silencieux . Quelque chose de plutôt inhabituelle . Il vit le brun, allongé, les bras derrière la tête, à fixer le plafond pensivement . Son regard avait l'air mélancolique . Cela surprit l'arabe de voir une telle expression chez son ami qui était l'incarnation même de la joie et la bonne humeur .

" Ouais, çà me rappelait juste quelque chose, cette mélodie . "

" Ah ? "

Il vit l'américain hésité puis haussé les épaules . 

" Ma mère aimait beaucoup la musique . "

La curiosité de Quatre devint de plus en plus grande . Il connaissait le garçon depuis quelques mois maintenant mais il n'avait jamais parlé de lui . C'était la première fois qu'il faisait mention d'un membre de sa famille . Tous les deux étaient devenus très proches . Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup par leur nature ouverte et sociable et très vite, ils étaient devenus comme des frères . Ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de parler tous les deux et maintenant, Quatre sentait que Duo avait besoin de se confier . 

Il s'avança vers le sofa et s'assit par terre, adossé contre les coussins . 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? " dit-il la voix calme et douce . " Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, " ajouta-t-il .

Duo continua de fixer le plafond quelques minutes puis poussa un long soupir . 

" C'est Heero . "

Quatre se retint de sourire . Il s'en était douté mais il n'avait rien dit .

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Heero ? "

" C'est juste que … " Duo passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement . "Argggh ! Je ne le comprends pas ! "

" Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à autre chose avec le Soldat Parfait, " fit Quatre, amusé .

Duo rit . 

" T'as raison . Mais je pensais que çà aurait changé après _çà _. "

Devant le regard interrogateur de Quatre, Duo lui raconta ce qui s'était passé durant leur dernière mission . 

" Franchement parfois, j'ai vraiment envi de savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête ! " s'écria à la fin Duo frustré .

Quand Heero lui avait raconté son histoire, Duo avait senti combien c'était quelque chose de sacrée pour le japonais . Il était même sûr qu'il ne l'avait jamais raconté à quelqu'un et il s'était senti touché et heureux . Heureux que Heero ait confiance en lui . Quelque chose de nouveau était né entre eux - du moins chez Duo si ce n'est chez Heero . 

Cette nuit, blotti contre la chaleur du japonais, il s'était dit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis dix ans .

Depuis Odin .

__

Non non . Mieux vaut ne pas penser à lui maintenant se dit Duo en écoutant Quatre de nouveau . 

" Tu sais, il doit être peut-être aussi troublé que toi, " lui dit l'arabe en s'asseyant à côté de lui .

" Hmph ! " fit Duo sceptique .

Quatre sourit et se mit à caresser affectueusement les cheveux de Duo, toujours allongé à côté de lui .

" Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, hein ? "

Duo sursauta et lui jeta un regard glacial qui aurait pu rivaliser avec ceux du pilote 01. Mais devant les yeux calmes de celui-ci, il haussa les épaules . 

" Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui, " dit-il en remarquant, embarrassé, que ses joues s'étaient mises à rougir ." Ce type serait prêt à s'autodétruire à chaque mission . " 

Il regarda à nouveau Quatre en tirant sur sa natte, l'air hésitant . " Cat' . Trowa et toi, c'est comment ? "

Le blond ferma les yeux et sourit, continuant à caresser les mèches de cheveux de Duo . Il savait que ce geste avait le don de calmer et rassurer l'américain . 

" C'est … parfait . Je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour le décrire . Tu sais, au début, çà n'a pas été si facile . Trowa est plutôt renfermé de nature . Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui refusait d'avoir confiance avec n'importe qui . Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas si froid qu'il en avait l'air . C'est à force de patience et d'amour que Trowa et moi sommes devenus si proches . Et d'ailleurs, maintenant, çà me fait remarquer que le comportement de Heero n'est pas si différent de celui de Trowa . "

" Tu crois ? " fit Duo pensif . " J'ai vraiment l'impression parfois qu'il s'en fout de moi . Et la preuve ! Il est parti sans rien me dire . Si c'est pas de l'indifférence çà ! "

" Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, " dit Quatre en riant .

" T'es fou ! " s'écria l'américain les yeux ronds . " J'ai pas envi de mourir, moi ! "

Quatre rit à nouveau et lui lança un coussin à la figure .

" Allez debout paresseux ! On retourne au travail, " dit-il en se levant et le tirant par le pied .

Duo poussa un grognement de protestation mais se leva à son tour . Il se tourna vers Quatre et lui sourit, cette fois franchement .

" Merci Cat' . Cà m'a fait du bien . "

Quatre lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Après avoir terminé le rez-de-chaussée, ils passèrent aux chambres . Quand il arriva à celle de Heero, Duo hésita .

__

C'est la première fois que je rentre dans sa chambre . S'il me voyait, il me tuerait c'est sûr pensa-t-il en entrant, l'aspirateur à la main.

" Je me demande pourquoi j'ai besoin de rentrer ici, " dit-t-il tout haut devant la chambre entièrement propre et bien rangée . 

Pas un livre de travers ni un plis sur le lit . La pièce ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite .

__

Tu m'étonnes venant de Soldat Parfait ! 

Il commença par le bureau et nettoya la poussière accumulée sur les étagères . Puis quand il eut fini, il passa au sol . Lorsqu'il mit l'aspirateur sous le lit, il rencontra quelque chose .

" Huh ? "

Se mettant à quatre pattes, il passa une main dessous et en effet, rencontra quelque chose de dur . Il l'attrapa et le retira du lit . Il se trouva devant une petite boîte de couleur violet . 

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'as mis sous son lit ? " dit-il surpris .

Il remarqua la surface lisse de la boîte . Comme si quelqu'un l'avait régulièrement nettoyée et astiquée . 

Cette fois, Duo devint vraiment curieux . Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir pour que le japonais y prenne tant de soin et le cache sous son lit ? Car il n'était pas stupide, la seule bonne explication était que Heero avait tenu à garder secret l'objet . 

Duo se mit à débattre le pour et le contre s'il devait ou non l'ouvrir . Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fouiller dans les affaires personnelles des autres . Chacun avait le droit à sa vie privé et il était bien le premier à le dire . Mais quelque chose le poussait à ouvrir cette boîte . Il avait l'impression qu'en l'ouvrant, il comprendrait Heero complètement .

__

De toute façon, il n'en saura rien . Tu n'auras qu'à la remettre là où elle était . 

Et sur ce, il ouvrit la boîte . 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? "

Duo fit un bond et sentit son cœur battre rapidement . Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était là . 

Il leva les yeux et rencontra deux yeux cobalts furieux . 

A SUIVRE …

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 


	9. Chapitre 9 : La boîte au trésor

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Salut ! C'est le 1er mai aujourd'hui, c'est la fête du travail . J'aurai pas du travailler mais j'ai fait une exception et voilà le chapitre 9 . **Yamato : **ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une sadique . Tout ira bien pour Duo . **kurai008 : **Quand nos 2 bishonens sauront la vérité ? Tu vas être contente . C'est pour bientôt ^_^ **Ephy & sailor dogitale : **pour la boîte mauve, relisez le chapitre 5 . C'est là que l'on sait ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur . Sinon, je le mentionne à nouveau dans ce chap' . 

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 9 : La boîte au trésor 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? "

Duo sentit son cœur battre rapidement et quand il leva les yeux, il rencontra deux yeux cobalts furieux .

__

Oh merde ! 

En trois enjambées, Heero fut devant lui et d'un geste sec, il lui prit la boîte des mains . Il continua de lui percer du regard et pour la première fois que Duo y lisait de l'émotion, c'était pour recevoir la colère du japonais . 

" He… Heero, je suis désolé . J'étais venu faire du rangement et … "

" DEHORS ! "

Duo sursauta . Tous les deux se regardèrent, l'un furieux, l'autre surpris . Puis sans un mot de plus, Duo sortit de la chambre .

Il courut aussi vite qu'il put, sans voir où il allait . Il s'en fichait . Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se cacher quelque part où personne - et surtout pas Heero - ne le trouverait . Il réussit à atteindre sa chambre, puis une fois à l'intérieur, il se laissa glisser contre la porte .

Il n'avait jamais vu Heero aussi furieux . Et tout çà pour cette boîte . Etait-elle si importante que çà à ses yeux ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur mais maintenant, il s'en fichait . Il ne pouvait pas oublier le ton ni le regard que lui avait lancé Heero . Un moment, il avait cru que le japonais allait le frapper pour avoir osé la toucher . Il sentit une étrange douleur à la poitrine . Comme si quelque chose y avait été brisée à jamais . 

Il posa sa tête contre ses genoux alors que ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son pendentif . 

Un son ressemblant à un sanglot résonna dans la pièce .

" Heero … "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Quand la porte claqua derrière lui et que les bruits de pas s'estompèrent, Heero desserra les dents et relâcha ses muscles tendus . Il s'assit sur son lit et fixa la boîte mauve des yeux .

__

// Tu n'aurais pas dû lui crier comme çà . // **[1]**

__

Il allait l'ouvrir ! 

// Ok, mais tu as vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé ? Il était complètement effrayé . //

Heero serra ses poings .

__

Tout çà est une erreur . Ce qui s'est passé à la cabane était une erreur . 

// Et c'est pour çà que tu l'as évité et que tu as pris cette mission ? //

Il est une distraction . Je ne dois penser qu'à la mission . A rien d'autre . 

// Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu penses encore à lui ? A Solo ? Pourquoi avoir gardé cette boîte s'il n'y avait que la mission ? // 

Heero ne répondit pas . Il n'avait pas de réponses à ces questions . Il ouvrit délicatement la boîte et en ressortit le long ruban améthyste . **[2]** En le dépliant, on pouvait y voir quelques vieilles tâches de sang séchées par le temps . 

Heero y passa ses doigts pensivement et ses souvenirs le ramenèrent au jour où il l'avait reçu . 

****************

__

{{ flashback }}

Il faisait beau ce jour-là . Aussi, Solo et Odin décidèrent-ils de faire un peu de jardinage chez les Maxwell . 

Depuis trois heures, Odin tentait d'expliquer au brun natté d'enterrer les pots de fleurs là où il y avait du soleil et non à l'ombre, mais Solo lui expliqua qu'ainsi les fleurs seraient protégées de la pluie . Après une autre tentative inutile, Odin abandonna - ou il était sûr qu'il finirait par s'arracher les cheveux - et laissa le petit garçon bondir et sauter de joie partout .

Soudain, un cri de douleur du petit japonais alerta Solo et il accourut immédiatement . 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Odin ? " s'écria Solo en s'agenouillant devant lui .

Le garçon était assis sur l'herbe, un doigt dans sa bouche .

" Je me suis piqué avec une rose, " expliqua-t-il en retirant son doigt et le lui montrant .

Du sang coulait le long de la coupure à nouveau . Odin s'apprêtait à le remettre dans sa bouche quand Solo l'arrêta .

" Attend ! Laisse-moi faire, " dit-il, l'air sérieux et déterminé .

Odin le vit prendre sa natte entre ses mains et enlever son ruban de ses cheveux . Il était de couleur violet, comme les yeux de l'américain . 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " lui demanda Odin en levant un sourcil .

Le petit garçon se contenta de sourire malicieusement .

" Tu vas voir . "

Il prit le doigt blessé de son ami et l'entoura du ruban comme s'il s'agissait d'un pansement, puis en fit plusieurs tours . Quand il eut terminé, il recula pour admirer son travail . 

" TADAH ! Comme çà, le sang ne coulera plus, " dit Solo en croisant les bras et souriant fièrement .

Odin examina son ' doigt momifié ' en clignant des yeux .

" Mais c'est ton ruban, " protesta-t-il en le regardant, perplexe .

" Je te le donne . J'en ai plein à la maison de toute façon , " lui dit Solo en souriant toujours .

" Oups ! J'avais oublié, " s'exclama l'américain .

Et avant que Odin ait pu réagir, le petit garçon se pencha et posa un rapide baiser sur son doigt .

Cette fois, Odin le regarda, hébété, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes .

" Pou… pourquoi t'as fais çà ? "

" Ben rappelle-toi, idiot ! Si tu donnes un bisou dessus, çà fera moins mal . Je te l'avais déjà fait une fois . Tu ne vas pas me dire que çà ne marche pas ? " ajouta Solo en lui faisant la moue .

Odin le regarda . Avec son air boudeur et ses bras croisés, Solo avait l'air trop _kawaï _. Le japonais ne put s'en empêcher et éclata de rire . Le visage de l'américain se fit encore plus sombre .

" Vas y, ris ! La prochaine fois, me demande plus rien . "

Odin s'arrêta de rire mais son sourire resta sur ses lèvres et ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement . 

" Mais non, baka . Je ne me moque pas de toi . T'as raison . Ca ne fait déjà plus mal . "

Il agita son doigt comme preuve . Solo sourit à nouveau et l'instant d'après, les deux garçons reprirent leur jardinage .

Le soir même, quand Odin fut dans sa chambre, il défit son ' bandage ' et le remplaça par un vrai pansement . Il nettoya soigneusement le ruban au savon et à l'eau mais malgré ses efforts, les tâches de sang ne partirent pas . Il se mit ensuite à chercher dans un placard et en retira plus tard une boîte de forme carrée et de couleur violet .

A son bureau, il prit un ciseau et en fabriqua une ouverture . Puis, il y plaça le ruban qu'il plia soigneusement . Il la referma ensuite et la posa devant lui .

Accoudé sur son bureau, les mains sous son menton, il fixa la boîte des yeux tandis qu'un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres . 

Ce soir, la lune partagea un secret avec le petit garçon . 

Il avait trouvé un trésor .

__

{{ fin flashback }} 

********************

Heero leva le ruban près de son visage . Il pouvait presque sentir le parfum lavande et mielleux des cheveux de Solo . Il y posa un baiser tendrement . Son visage se détendit et ses lèvres esquissèrent le même sourire que cette nuit-là .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le soir, Quatre, Trowa et Heero étaient déjà à table quand Duo débarqua, le sourire aux lèvres et bondissant sur place . Le japonais lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis retourna à son plat .

" Wufei ne descend pas ? " demanda Quatre .

" Si si, il arrive, " répondit l'américain en se plaçant à la place habituelle du chinois . 

Il se trouvait ainsi à deux chaises de Heero . Les deux pilotes arabe et français se regardèrent surpris mais ne dirent rien .

" Ne, Trowa ? Tout s'est bien passé pour votre mission ? " demanda Quatre . L'atmosphère devenait un peu trop tendue à son goût .

" Aucun problème, l'infiltration n'a pas été difficile, " répondit-il .

" C'est pas la peine de demander Cat' , " fit Duo entre deux bouchées . " Tu sais bien que Trowa et Heero ne reviendraient pas sans réussir . Où serait la justice là-dedans ? "

" Ne sors pas des mots aussi compliqués, Maxwell . Tu risquerais d'avoir mal à la tête, " fit Wufei en entrant dans la pièce .

" Ah ah ah, très drôle Wu . "

" Tu riras moins maintenant . On part dans une heure . Mission ."

" Cà va être _toi _et moi ? " dit Duo les yeux brillants . " Génial ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser . "

" Maxwell ! Si tu fais une connerie, je te fais goûter à mon sabre ! "

" Mais oui . Je t'aime aussi, Wu-man . "

Une course poursuite s'ensuivit entre les deux pilotes sans que les trois autres n'interviennent . Avec un peu de chance, cette mission leur apporterait un peu de repos . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Trois heures plus tard, Heero termina de taper son rapport . Il posa ses mains sur les bords de la chaise et ferma les yeux . Le calme régnait dans la maison . Pas de bruits de pas, pas de rire .

Le silence .

" Hn, quand ce baka n'est pas là, çà se remarque tout de suite . "

__

// Pourquoi ? Il te manque ? //

Le japonais aurait pu entendre un ricanement suivre le commentaire . Furieux, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre . Quoiqu'il fasse, ses pensées le ramenèrent au dîner . Il avait remarqué que l'américain ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et qu'avant de partir pour sa mission, il n'était pas venu le voir comme à son habitude pour lui prévenir qu'il partait . Il sentit une étrange sensation naître en lui . Déception ? Regret ? Reproche ? 

__

Iie ! Je n'ai rien à me reprocher ! Il n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires . 

// Très bien, mais s'il ne revenait pas ? Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie . //

Irrité, il retourna à sa chambre et se remit devant son ordinateur . Il tapa quelques mots et la mission de Duo et Wufei s'inscrivit devant ses yeux . 

Depuis leur départ, il avait eu comme un mauvais pressentiment . Il n'aurait su dire quoi mais c'était le même que le jour où il avait détruit son gundam . Et ce n'était pas vraiment un bon signe . 

Rapidement, il lut les données qui s'affichaient sur l'écran quand quelque chose attira son attention . Il sentit ses doigts trembler mais l'ignora . Il tapa d'autres mots et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit . Un nom apparut à l'écran.

" SHIMATTA ! " jura-t-il en se levant aussitôt . " C'est un guet-apens ." 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

" T'es sûr que cette mission était FACILE ? " cria Duo en terrassant un autre Leo .

" Arrête de te plaindre Maxwell . Je n'ai pas le temps pour çà, " fit Wufei en apparaissant sur son écran .

" Il y a quand même une grande différence entre dix Leo et une centaine, mon vieux ! Comment t'as pu te gourer comme çà ? " dit l'américain . _ Oh putain ! _

Il venait de recevoir un autre coup au bras de DeathScythe . Son gundam était en mauvais état . Et c'était un euphémisme . Il n'y avait pas un endroit où il n'était pas touché . Et il restait encore une cinquantaine à exterminer . 

" J'ai pourtant bien lu, Maxwell . Peut-être que les prof' se sont trompés quelque part, " fit Wufei les sourcils froncés .

Lui aussi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait . Tout allait bien au début . Une dizaine de Leo au bas mot leur barrait la route . Pas de quoi les effrayer . Mais tout d'un coup, une centaine débarquèrent et ils se virent encercler de partout . 

" On s'est fait avoir , " dit Wufei les dents serrés .

" Peu importe . Je ne partirais pas d'ici sans tous les tuer . Je n'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi, " dit Duo rageusement .

Soudain, trois Leo l'agrippèrent et le paralysèrent . Il sentit alors un grand choc à la tête et la dernière chose qu'il vit, ce fut Shenlong tombé à ses côtés . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Un bruit de serrure réveilla Duo deux heures plus tard . Il avait mal à la tête et avait des courbatures partout . Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui . Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux bottes en cuir noir .

" 02, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous . "

Duo sentit son estomac faire un tour au son de cette voix . 

Il leva la tête et vit le Commandant Henzer lui sourire.

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 

* * *

****

[1] Vous inquiétez pas ! Hee-chan n'est pas devenu dingue . Il fallait juste qu'il se parle un peu avec sa conscience . Le pauvre, il est tout confus .

****

[2] Vous vous en souvenez maintenant ? C'était dans le chapitre 5 . J'ai cru m'arracher les cheveux quand j'ai vu toutes ces questions à propos de la boîte . Peut-être que je n'étais pas très clair ? Dites-moi, n'hésitez pas . 


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tic tac tic tac

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Ohayo ! Je sais, vous devez vous demander où est le chap 4 de Angel of Mine _. Ben, il arrive il arrive . Mais ce chap s'est écrit tout seul, vous voyez . Pouvais pas le laisser comme çà, ne ? **shini_demon : **voilà pour toi ^_^, j'espère que t'as pas trop attendu . **shakes kinder pinquy :** avoue quand même que c'est mieux de laisser un cliffanger ? Mais je ne dirais pas que çà m'amuse ( même si c'est vrai … ) **sailor digital : *** ricane * attends un peu de lire ce chap . _

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Shonen-ai ( Yaoi ) , Angst, Sap, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 10 : Tic tac tic tac 

Le sourire de Henzer ne rassura pas Duo du tout . Il se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes . Du coin de l'œil, il scanna la cellule et vit Wufei à l'autre bout qui se réveillait peu à peu . 

__

T'as intérêt à bien jouer ce coup-là, mon vieux . Je crois pas que ce connard te fera des cadeaux . 

" On peut pas dire que la pièce soit mieux que la dernière fois, " dit-il l'air calme et détaché . 

Il entendit Henzer rire et se tourna vers lui, les muscles tendus .

" Dommage que 01 ne soit pas là . J'aurais bien voulu vous avoir tous les deux à nouveau mais je ferais avec . "

" Que voulez-vous … On est plutôt occupé, vous voyez . Cà m'étonnerait qu'il vienne se déranger pour si peu d'importance, " ajouta Duo en faisant clairement comprendre qu'il parlait du commandant .

A ses mots, celui-ci serra les dents et avant que l'américain ait pu réagir, il l'attrapa fermement par les cheveux .

" Maxwell ! " s'écria Wufei qui avait suivit le dialogue du fond de la pièce, menotté au mûr .

" Ecoute-moi bien, 02, " fit Henzer rageusement . " Grâce à toi et à ton complice, me voici défiguré à vie . J'ai réussi de justesse à échapper à votre explosion mais comme tu peux le voir, non sans dommage . "

Duo vit pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Henzer son visage de près et frissonna de dégoût . La moitié du visage était brûlée, la chair complètement déchirée . Les sourcils étaient partis tandis que ses cheveux tombaient sur le côté, secs et durs . Il pouvait voir sous le col de l'uniforme, les restes de cicatrice . Il eut envi de ressortir tout son dîner mais réussit à se retenir . 

" Joli travail, n'est-ce pas 02 ? Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai attendu ce jour . Vous retrouvez tous les deux et vous le faire payer . "

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat qui lui donnait l'air effrayant . Duo avait l'impression de voir un fou devant lui . Il avait l'air complètement obnubilé par son objectif qu'il ne voyait sûrement rien autour de lui . Duo se retint de grogner de douleur lorsque ses cheveux tirèrent un peu trop sur son crâne .

" Mais vu que 01 n'est pas là, " reprit Henzer . " J'ai bien peur que tu n'écopes sa peine aussi, petit . Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, ton ami là-bas aura son tour . "

Duo ferma les yeux, sentant à l'intérieur de lui un cri de rage émir . Après tout, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils sortent d'ici vivant . Henzer avait l'air plus fou que jamais et il semblait qu'il l'ait pris dans son collimateur . Un instant, la pensée des autres lui traversa l'esprit . Mais si par chance ils arrivaient à les localiser, arriveraient-ils à temps ? A la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Henzer, il pouvait imaginer qu'il n'irait pas de main morte . Ces prochaines heures s'annonçaient grandement douloureuses .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Trowa attendit que les portes coulissantes s'ouvrent, puis entra dans le hangar derrière Heero, suivi de Quatre . Depuis que le japonais leur avait appris que la mission de Duo et Wufei était un piège monté par Henzer et qu'il leur avait ordonné de préparer le nécessaire pour partir, le pilote du HeavyArms avait remarqué la tension qui régnait chez lui . Il n'avait plus parlé depuis, si ce n'est pour ce qui se rapportait à la mission .

Heero était en mode _" Soldat Parfait " _.

Trowa échangea un autre regard avec Quatre qui haussa les épaules puis se dirigea vers Sandrock pour ses préparations . L'arabe lui avait rapporté sa discussion qu'il avait eu avec Duo avant sa mission . Il ne se montra pas surpris du tout en apprenant les sentiments de l'américain pour le japonais . Tous les deux s'en étaient doutés depuis quelques temps mais ils n'avaient jamais été sûrs du côté de Heero . 

Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute . 

Trowa s'accorda un rire discret puis se dirigea vers son gundam . 

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Heero . On arrivera à temps, " dit-il en passant devant le pilote .

Celui-ci se retourna et lui lança un regard glacial .

" Qui te dit que je suis inquiet ? "

Trowa se contenta de sourire puis monta dans HeavyArms . 

A l'intérieur de Wing, Heero donna encore quelques dernières coordonnées et instructions puis démarra son gundam . Son visage était entièrement fixé sur son écran, ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une ligne fine, ses dents et ses poings, serrés .

__

Tiens bon, Duo . J'arrive . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

" Lâche ! Trois contre un ! Vous n'avez aucun honneur ! " s'écria Wufei furieux en voyant trois soldats s'en prendre à Duo . 

Il tira rageusement sur ses chaînes mais comme depuis ces deux dernières heures, ses tentatives demeurèrent inutiles . Et il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est voir son partenaire sous les coups de ces fumiers . Il regarda à nouveau le chef de cet interrogatoire, le commandant Henzer . Il avait deviné que c'était celui que Heero et Duo avaient rencontré dans leur dernière mission . Qu'il ait réussit à s'échapper de la base que les deux pilotes avaient piégée montrait qu'il ne fallait pas le sous estimer . 

Un autre cri de douleur de l'américain le ramena vers son ami . La vision du pilote le rendit encore plus furieux .

Depuis deux heures, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés une fois . A présent, les cheveux de Duo étaient dénoués, la sueur qui coulait autour de son front les rendant moites et humides . Ses vêtements étaient déchirés à certains endroits . Le sang rendait l'habit noir encore plus sombre . Son bras gauche devait sûrement être à nouveau cassé vu l'angle qu'il prenait . Ses pommettes étaient gonflées et ses lèvres, rouges de sang . Wufei remarqua alors les yeux de l'américain . Ils étaient bien ouverts mais semblaient ne pas être fixes . Comme s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait autour de lui . 

__

Il doit être ' parti' . 

Pendant ces deux heures, Wufei se rappela ne pas avoir entendu Duo crier une seule fois sauf quand ils avaient cassé son bras . Il avait du décider de se renfermer à l'intérieur de lui-même pour oublier la douleur . Mais de cette manière, la vie du pilote natté était plus que jamais en danger . Wufei ne savait pas combien de temps encore il tiendrait . 

La voix de Henzer s'éleva dans la pièce à nouveau .

" Cà suffit . Arrêtez , " ordonna-t-il à ses soldats .

Le silence du pilote n'était pas passé inaperçu pour lui non plus et maintenant, il devinait ce qu'avait fait Duo . Il s'agenouilla devant la forme immobile du garçon et le regarda longuement .

" Ce n'est pas comme çà que j'avais prévu tout çà . Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi, gamin , " dit-il . 

C'est alors qu'un éclat métallique attira ses yeux . Il vit le pendentif de Duo qui était sorti de son col . Il voulut le prendre pour le voir de plus près quand la main de Duo l'arrêta brusquement . Henzer sursauta . Il observa le pilote . Il était toujours inconscient, les yeux ouverts mais sans signe d'intelligence à l'intérieur . Pourtant, aussi surprenant que cela paraisse, il avait senti l'intention de Henzer et l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne touche son collier . Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de sa surprise qu'une grande explosion résonna dans le bâtiment et que l'alarme sonna .

" Des gundams ! Des gundams nous attaquent ! "

Henzer se leva immédiatement en même temps que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit . Il se retourna et vit un pistolet pointé vers lui . La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le regard assassin que lui lança le pilote 01 . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Dès qu'il vit la base devant lui, Heero attaqua immédiatement sans attendre une seconde . Tout ce qu'il pensait, c'était réussir à y entrer . Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer et la sueur couler le long de ses tempes . 

__

Duo ! Tiens bon ! 

" 01, 04 et moi nous occupons d'eux . Va les chercher, " dit la voix de Trowa . 

" Ryoukai, 01 out . "

Il rangea rapidement son gundan et courut vers la base . Le premier soldat qu'il rencontra eut le droit à une balle en pleine tête . Il suivit un couloir puis tourna à sa droite .

__

C'est là ! 

Il ouvrit la cellule et vit Henzer debout devant lui, trois soldats à ses côtés . Quatre coups de feu sifflèrent puis quatre corps tombèrent par terre . 

" Yuy ! " l'appela Wufei à sa droite . 

Il défit ses menottes rapidement puis tous les deux s'approchèrent de la forme courbée au milieu de la pièce . 

En voyant le sang et les blessures de Duo, Heero sentit son sang bouillonner . Il avait la grande envie de tirer encore une autre balle dans la tête de Henzer . Ou même de brûler toute la base pendant qu'il y était . 

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi furieux contre quelqu'un durant toute sa vie - sauf peut-être pour leur dernière mission . Outre la colère qu'il ressentait, un sentiment de protection envers l'américain s'éleva en lui . Un besoin de le protéger et de le garder près de lui . A l'abri du danger et du mal . Il n'avait pas envi d'analyser toutes ces émotions maintenant . Mais il se doutait que tout ce qu'il éprouvait en ce moment était contraire à tout ce que lui avait enseigné J . 

" Vite Yuy ! Il faut le faire sortir d'ici au plus vite et l'emmener à l'hôpital, " fit Wufei, le ton inquiet . 

Heero se força au calme puis s'agenouilla devant Duo pour le prendre dans ses bras quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention . Quelque chose de familier .

Presque lentement, il écarta quelques mèches de cheveux qui le cachaient et vit un pendentif en argent .

Un pendentif en croix .

Le pendentif qu'il avait laissé à Solo dix ans plus tôt .

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 


	11. Chapitre 11 : Larmes

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__ ****

Shizuku : tu vas être contente . Je crois que ce chapitre va répondre du moins à ta première demande . **sailor digitale : **tu peux revivre maintenant, voici la suite ^_^ 

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 11 : Larmes 

Duo ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt .

__

Ow ow ow ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! 

" Duo, tu es réveillé ! " s'écria la voix de Quatre .

__

Oh Cat' . Pas si fort . 

Lentement, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et ajusta sa vision . Il se trouvait sans aucun doute dans une chambre d'hôpital . Tous les quatre pilotes se trouvaient là . Quatre, assis sur une chaise à son chevet, Trowa derrière lui . Wufei était assis à une table, un livre à la main . Et Heero était devant la fenêtre de dos . 

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " grogna-t-il en massant ses tempes . 

" Heero est venu nous délivrer après que tu sois tombé évanoui . Cà fait cinq jours maintenant que tu es à l'hôpital, " lui répondit Wufei . 

" Hn, " répondit Duo façon Heero . 

Il aurait rit mais il était sûr que çà aurait été une mauvaise idée . Ses côtes lui faisaient plutôt mal en ce moment .

" Repose-toi bien, ok ? " reprit Quatre en lui tapotant son oreiller et lui remettant sa couverture . 

Duo avait parfois l'impression que Quatre aimait à jouer les mères poules . Ses sœurs devaient sûrement déteindre sur lui . 

" On reviendra te voir demain . "

Les trois pilotes quittèrent la pièce laissant Duo avec le japonais . L'américain se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas parti . Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à se dire . Surtout que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient disputés . 

Voyant que Heero n'était pas prêt de bouger ni de parler, Duo se mit à l'observer discrètement . Ses yeux étaient aussi froids que d'habitude et sans émotion . Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui aujourd'hui . Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses lèvres serrées . Il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose bien que personne n'aurait pu le remarquer si ce n'est Duo . L'américain était devenu un maître pour reconnaître chaque émotion - aussi rares qu'elles soient - chez le pilote 01 . Il portait toujours son débardeur vert et son Spandex noir . 

__

Il n'a vraiment aucun goût pensa Duo écœuré . _ Hum … mais il a quand même de belles fesses . _

A ses mots, Duo se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles . 

__

Non mais çà va pas ! T'es en train de mâter HEERO YUY ! S'il le savait, tu n'aurais même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'il te planterait une balle en pleine tête . 

" DUO ! "

L'américain leva la tête . 

" Huh ? "

" Je suis en train de te parler, " fit Heero exaspéré .

" Oups, pardon tu disais ? " dit Duo en souriant .

" Tu devrais rester encore deux jours ici . Après tu seras sur pieds comme avant . C'est Quatre qui viendra te chercher, " répondit-il en s'écartant de la fenêtre .

" Oh ok, " dit-il l'air perplexe .

Heero fouilla dans sa poche puis en sortit quelque chose de brillant qu'il lui lança . Duo l'attrapa au vol et curieux, ouvrit ses mains .

C'était son pendentif ! 

Surpris et confus, il chercha sous son col et en effet, son collier n'était plus là . Un drôle de sentiment naquit en lui . Il ne l'avait jamais montré à quiconque . Il était comme quelque chose de précieux, son secret à lui . 

Il s'empressa de le mettre autour de son cou et de le cacher sous sa chemise . Heero observa tous ses mouvements intensément . 

" Merci, " balbutia Duo .

" De rien, Solo . "

Duo leva la tête brusquement pour voir la porte se refermer derrière Heero .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Deux jours plus tard, Duo sortait de l'hôpital . Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer sa joie . Ils avaient vraiment cru que cette fois-ci, il y passerait . Maintenant, tout était oublié . Cependant, il remarqua que son ami n'était pas comme d'habitude . Première chose, il ne parlait pas ou ne répondait que par monosyllabe à chacun des commentaires de l'arabe . Tout le monde qui connaissait Duo savait qu'il n'était JAMAIS silencieux . Dernière chose, Quatre remarqua son regard préoccupé . Quelque chose semblait le troubler . Et il semblait qu'il n'avait pas envi d'en parler . Quatre décida de laisser passer cette fois-ci mais il se promit de reprendre le sujet plus tard quand l'américain serait mieux . 

Les deux pilotes arrivèrent à leur nouvel abri . Il ressemblait vaguement à leur dernière maison, mais légèrement plus petite . 

" Tu veux monter tout de suite dans ta chambre ? " lui demanda Quatre .

Duo s'assit sur le canapé et posa ses yeux sur le jardin . 

" Non merci . Cà ira . " Duo hésita puis reprit . " Hum … tu sais si Heero est là ? "

" Je crois oui . Il doit être en train de réparer Wing . "

" Ah . "

Il vit l'américain se mordre les lèvres, pensif .

" Tu vas bien, Duo ? "

" Hein ? Oh oui oui, t'inquiète Cat' , " fit-il en souriant . 

Deux heures s'écoulèrent sans que Duo ne bougea de la pièce . Il était déjà tard dans l'après-midi . Le ciel avait pris une couleur rouge orangée mais Duo ne s'en aperçut pas . Il écouta attentivement autour de lui . Chaque bruit le rendit tendu mais quand il reconnut la voix de ces trois amis, il se relaxa . Lorsqu'à nouveau la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un bruit de pas familier s'entendit, Duo se redressa .

Heero passa devant le salon quand il sentit quelqu'un le regarder . Il se tourna et vit Duo debout face à lui au milieu de la pièce . 

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " demanda le japonais . " Tu devrais être en train de te reposer . "

Duo le vit alors s'en aller . Il courut après lui et prit son courage à deux mains .

" Comment connais-tu mon nom … '_Solo' _? "

Heero s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier puis se retourna . Il vit le garçon tirer sur sa natte nerveusement tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux . Il descendit les marches qui les séparaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre . 

Duo vit le japonais s'approcher de lui . Subitement, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement . Il resta figé sur place, sans parler, plongé dans les yeux cobalts de Heero . Il le vit lever sa main puis la passer dans son col . Ce geste fit naître un frisson le long du corps de l'américain mais il y paya peu d'attention et observa ce que le japonais allait faire . Il sortit le pendentif de Duo et se mit à y passer son doigt doucement, presque tendrement .

" C'est uniquement à Solo que j'ai laissé ce collier . "

Quelque temps passa avant que Duo comprit le sens des mots . Ses yeux se mirent alors à s'agrandir .

" Oh … oh mon Dieu ! Dites-moi que je rêve, " murmura Duo en étouffant un hoquet de surprise . 

Il devait sûrement avoir mal entendu ou mal compris . Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, n'est-ce pas ? 

Heero le regarda à nouveau et c'est à ce moment que Duo reconnut les yeux qui l'avaient hantés pendant dix ans . Les mêmes yeux cobalts qui, une minute plus tôt étaient durs et sans émotion, devinrent tendres et affectionnés . Ces yeux qui semblaient le transpercer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme à chaque fois qu'il y plongeait .

" O… Odin ? " 

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Heero esquissa un vrai sourire . Duo avait les yeux remplis de larmes et se retenait d'éclater en sanglots . Il avait devant lui le Solo qu'il se rappelait . Le gentil garçon au cœur pur dont il avait gardé le souvenir tout au fond de son cœur . Pas le terroriste avec le masque de joker qui regardait la vie comme un jeu . 

" Je croyais que les garçons ne pleuraient pas ? "

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui fut le détonateur . L'instant d'après, Duo était dans les bras du japonais, les bras autour de son cou, le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait . Comme autrefois, Heero passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'américain, l'entourant parfaitement, comme s'il en avait été toujours ainsi . 

Il posa sa joue contre les cheveux soyeux de Duo et sentit le parfum lavande du garçon . Combien de fois avait-il rêvé ce moment ? D'avoir Solo à nouveau dans ses bras, contre lui ? Il sentit les épaules de Duo trembler et entendit ses sanglots contre sa poitrine . Il passa une main réconfortante sur son dos tandis que l'autre s'agrippa à sa natte de manière possessive . 

Il avait l'impression qu'un poids lourd venait de le quitter . De quitter son cœur à l'instant où il avait pris Duo dans ses bras tandis que quelque chose de nouveau se forma à l'intérieur de lui . Quelque chose qui le traversa tout entier . Quelque chose d'agréable qu'il avait déjà ressenti autrefois avec Solo . 

Cela devait expliquer pourquoi lui aussi tremblait contre l'américain et pourquoi ces larmes coulaient le long de ses joues .

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 

Ah oui autre chose ! Avez-vous envi qu'il y ai un lemon ou je laisse juste en PG-13 ? 


	12. Chapitre 12 : Pas à pas

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Oh-My-God ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour un chapitre . Cà me fait très plaisir qu'il vous ai autant marqué . J'essaierais de faire de mon mieux pour la suite . **sailor digitale : **je t'adore aussi . Et pour le lemon, je verrais comment l'histoire avance . **shini_demon : **merci, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour que çà vous plaise ^_^ **Blueyes : **ouah ! t'es nouvelle ici . hihi, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu . **Shizuku : **je me suis pas arrêtée d'écrire tu vois ^ ^ . Et j'espère pour Une mission comme une autre _que tu vas rester dans le 1x2 ! Parce que j'ai cru voir du 1x5 pour plus tard, ah pitié non * torrent de larmes * **Enchantra : **çà m'a bcp étonnée de vous voir tous si toucher par ce chap . Je me suis dit 'Mince, comment je vais faire avec le chap 12 maintenant ? ' . J'espère que t'es pas déçue .* rires * **kurai008 : **'tout pure' comme tu dis . Ces deux là ne peuvent aller qu'ensemble, ne ? * drapeau 1x2 * _

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 12 : Pas à pas 

Le reste de la journée qui suivit passa pour les deux jeunes hommes comme un éclair . Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Heero et ne firent que parler et parler . 

Duo commença le premier à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son départ . Après la mort de sa mère et le départ de Heero, plus rien ne l'attachait à L2 . Rester ici lui aurait fait rappeler le souvenir de ceux disparus qu'il chérissait . Il monta clandestinement dans la première navette qu'il put et se trouva sur L- 0B45OWT . C'est ainsi qu'il échappa à l'explosion de sa ville . Il fut recueilli par un orphelinat tenu par le Père Maxwell, sans lien de parenté avec lui cependant . Il y resta trois mois avant que OZ n'arrive sur la colonie . Il réussit encore à s'en sortir, traînant dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un certain Professeur G . Son entraînement commença à partir de là et il devint le pilote 02 du DeathScythe . 

A la fin de son récit , Heero ne sut quoi dire . Il avait envi de prendre Solo dans ses bras et de le réconforter . Il aurait voulu lui épargner toutes ses pertes douloureuses, la tristesse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux violets lui était insupportable mais Duo lui demanda de raconter son histoire .

Après avoir cru à la mort de son ami Solo, Heero se promit de combattre OZ . Il devint un assassin et un terroriste hors pair . Et lorsque Odin Lowe mourut lors d'une mission, il fut recueilli par le Docteur J qui l'entraîna pour devenir le Soldat Parfait, refoulant toutes ses émotions au fond de lui pour ne devenir qu'un garçon dévoué à ses missions . 

Duo avait bien envi de prendre le Dr J et lui montrer qui était Shinigami . Avec Lowe, il avait eu du mal à faire de Odin un garçon comme les autres mais voir ce que J avait fait de lui maintenant lui donnait envi de pleurer . Seulement, Heero n'était pas inhumain . Un cœur battait dans le garçon en face de lui et il était prêt à tout faire pour que personne ne le détruise . 

Les deux garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord d'oublier leur passé dès maintenant . Il n'y avait plus de Solo, plus de Odin . Ce qui importait, c'était le présent et qu'ils se soient retrouvés . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le lendemain, Heero se leva comme d'habitude à 7h30 . Même s'il n'y avait pas de mission, ni d'école, Heero était un matinal né . Il alla dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents . Il se vit alors dans le miroir et eut l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre . Ses yeux n'étaient plus sombres et durs . Ils avaient l'air plus doux , d'un bleu clair apaisant . Son visage exprimait le calme, non la tension continue qu'il avait, qu'il soit en mission ou pas . Il avait l'air en un mot d'un adolescent comme un autre . Et tout cela, il le devait à un garçon à la longue natte et aux grands yeux améthystes . Il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui était arrivé hier . C'était trop beau pour être vrai . Une idée lui vint soudain à la tête et il sourit machiavéliquement à son reflet .

Quelques secondes plus tard, coiffé et habillé, Heero sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle à sa droite un peu plus loin . C'était celle de Duo . A cette heure-ci, le baka devait être en train de dormir .

__

Parfait ! 

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, en prenant bien soin de ne pas la faire grincer puis entra dans la pièce . 

Et il cligna des yeux, surpris .

Les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant passer le jour dans la chambre . Le lit était fait, indiquant sans erreur que l'occupant était parti depuis longtemps . 

En sortant de la chambre, il rencontra Trowa et Wufei et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu l'américain . 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait, ce baka ? " demanda Wufei .

Heero lui lança un regard meurtrier . Personne ne traitait Duo de baka . Sauf lui bien sûr . 

" Où est Quatre ? " demanda Heero en regardant autour . 

" Au lit . Epuisé, " répondit Trowa sans plus de précision . 

Wufei se mit à ricaner derrière lui tandis que Heero leva un sourcil . _ Je n'aurais peut-être pas du demander . _

" Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ? " demanda le français le nez levé .

" Tiens c'est vrai, " fit Wufei étonné . 

Tous les trois se regardèrent sans rien dire puis coururent jusqu'à la cuisine aussi rapidement que s'ils avaient OZ derrière eux . La scène qu'ils virent devant eux les laissa sans voix . 

La table était servie, chaque assiette remplie d'œufs et de toasts . Du jus d'orange et du café étaient versés dans chaque verre . La poêle était encore en train de frire, l'odeur du bacon embaumant la petite pièce . Il y avait même un vase rempli de fleurs fraîches disposé au milieu de la table . Et devant la cuisinière ne se trouvait autre que Duo portant un tablier et sifflotant joyeusement .

" Je rêve . Pincez-moi je rêve, " murmura Wufei complètement ébahi . " OUAII !!! " sursauta-t-il en fusillant du regard Trowa .

" Tu ne rêves pas, " fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules imperturbable . 

Duo se retourna pour placer quelques bacons dans les assiettes quand il les vit .

" Eh ! Bonjour ! " s'écria-t-il en leur souriant .

Il s'approcha de Heero et lui prit son bras .

" Allez, assis-toi et vous aussi les gars . Cà va être froid . "

Heero ne dit toujours rien et se laissa faire trop surpris pour refuser . Les autres en firent autant .

" Maxwell, est-ce que tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? " lui demanda Wufei en le regardant bizarrement .

Celui-ci versa un verre de jus d'orange au japonais .

" Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Oh çà ! "

Duo se mit à rire tandis que ses joues devinrent roses . Heero resta un moment sans quitter des yeux l'américain . Cette teinte lui allait particulièrement bien, se dit-il . Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux .

" J'ai voulu faire le petit déjeuner pour Hee-chan et puis je me suis dit, pourquoi pas pour tout le monde ? Alors voilà ! "

" Hee-chan ? " répéta Trowa .

Heero lui lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue mais l'effet était moins réussi avec son visage tout rouge . 

" Heero ? " dit la voix de Duo .

Celui-ci leva les yeux et rencontra deux yeux ronds de chien battu prêt à se remplir de larmes .

" Tu ne dis rien ? Cà ne te plaît pas ? "

__

Oh non ! Pas ces yeux-là ! grogna mentalement le japonais .

C'était le même regard que lui lançait Solo autrefois quand il lui suppliait quelque chose et comme d'habitude, il ne pouvait jamais lui refuser . Sans répondre, il prit sa fourchette et son couteau puis découpa l'œuf et en prit ensuite une bouchée . Heero mâcha méticuleusement puis avala lentement . Il posa ses couverts sans bruit puis leva les yeux vers le garçon natté . Ses yeux violets étaient plein d'espoir et un brun inquiet .

" C'est très bon ," lui dit Heero .

Trowa et Wufei se regardèrent puis à leur tour, prirent une bouchée . A leur grande surprise, le toast et l'œuf étaient à point .

" C'est la fin du monde, " murmura Wufei encore ébahi .

" Eh ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis Wu ou t'auras rien ! " lui menaça Duo .

" Duo, " dit Heero . 

" Hein ? " fit-il en se retournant .

Le japonais se pencha près de lui, faisant battre le cœur du garçon à cent à l'heure, puis passa son doigt sur son nez .

" Tu avais de la farine sur ton nez, " expliqua Heero .

Duo se mit à rougir, ses yeux hypnotisés sur le doigt que le japonais entreprit de lécher innocemment .

" Euh… oui bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui, les gars ? " toussota Duo . " Cà vous dirait d'aller au ciné' ? "

" Désolé, Duo, " répondit Quatre venant d'arriver . " Mais nous avons une mission tous les trois et il me semble que Heero a un rapport à terminer . "

" Quoi ? Vous allez me laisser tout seul ! Alors que je viens juste de recouvrir ? " s'exclama Duo . 

" Duo … " lui prévint Quatre, hésitant déjà au regard _'chibi'_ qui lui envoyait l'américain .

" Je vais rester avec lui . "

Tous les quatre y compris Duo regardèrent Heero . Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles . Le japonais était prêt à mettre de côté son rapport pour J pour passer la journée avec Duo . Cinq secondes plus tard, Duo sauta dans les bras du japonais, le faisant presque basculer de sa chaise . 

" OUAIIIS !!! Merci Hee-chan ! " s'écria, joyeux , le garçon natté .

" Duo ! Tu m'étouffes baka ! "

Trowa leva un sourcil tandis que Quatre sourit, amusé . Wufei pour sa part, laissa tomber sa tête contre la table .

" Ils sont tous fous . "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La journée passa aussi rapidement que le jour d'hier . Ils avaient décidé de louer quelques cassettes et de commander une pizza pour le déjeuner . Le soir, à la grande surprise de Duo, Heero dit qu'il préparerait le dîner, disant qu'il '_refusait de manger encore un de ces plats américains '. _Duo n'avait jamais vu le japonais cuisiner . C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait avec un tablier . 

" Duo, tu n'as pas quelque chose d'autre à faire ? " demanda le japonais exaspéré, tout en coupant quelques tomates .

Le regard de Duo dans son dos le rendait si nerveux qu'il serait capable de se couper un doigt s'il ne faisait pas attention . 

" Non . Pourquoi ? Cà te dérange que je te regarde faire la cuisine ? " dit l'américain en lui souriant malicieusement .

Heero se contenta de lui lancer un regard meurtrier que Duo ignora royalement, occupé à passer son doigt dans un bol .

" DUO ! "

Le garçon sursauta, pris sur le fait . " Quoi ? " demanda-t-il innocemment .

Heero soupira puis se retourna .

" Hum Heero, " dit Duo en passant ses doigts sur son collier . " Ce ne serait pas normal que je te rende ton pendentif maintenant ? " 

Heero versa une pincée de sel dans la casserole et ajouta les tomates .

" Moi aussi, j'ai quelque chose à toi . Disons qu'on a fait un échange . "

" Quoi ? T'as quelque chose à moi ! " s'écria Duo en se levant surpris .

Heero se mit à lui sourire, amusé .

" Va dans ma chambre . C'est la boîte mauve, " dit-il sans plus de précision .

Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta quatre à quatre les marches d'escalier . Une fois dans la chambre, il passa son bras sous le lit et attrapa la boîte . 

Il se rappelait le jour où il avait comme aujourd'hui été dans cette pièce . Maintenant, Heero lui permettait d'ouvrir cette boîte mystérieuse . Il leva le couvercle et passa son doigt à l'intérieur . Il rencontra quelque chose de doux .

__

Mais on dirait … 

Devant ses yeux se trouvait un ruban violet, un de ses rubans mais il était taché de sang . Immédiatement, il se souvint du jour où il lui avait donné .

__

Il l'a gardé pendant tout ce temps …! pensa-t-il surpris .

Duo sentit comme une douce chaleur, comme si quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras . Ses yeux se mirent à lui picoter et il passa une main rapide dessus . Le sourire aux lèvres, il remit le ruban dans la boîte .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Heero baissa le volume de la télévision puis posa ses yeux sur son ami . Duo se trouvait assis près de lui sur le canapé, sa tête reposant contre son épaule . Cela faisait une heure que le film tournait et déjà, l'américain était endormi . Il faut dire qu'après tout ce qu'il avait mangé ce soir, cela ne l'étonnait pas . Il savait que quand Duo mangeait beaucoup, il tombait facilement endormi . Doucement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains du garçon . Quelques mèches retombèrent sur son visage et il fronça du nez . Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire . Il était trop kawaï .

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il avait l'impression de renaître . De redevenir le Odin d'autrefois . Combien de fois avait-il rit ou sourit aujourd'hui ? Sûrement plus que durant ces dix dernières années . Si le docteur J le voyait, il voudrait sûrement l'entraîner à nouveau . Tout le monde qui le voyait pensait qu'il n'était qu'une machine, obéissant aux ordres, sans émotion . Mais il était * humain * . Il éprouvait des sentiments . Seulement, il les refoulait au fond de lui, comme le lui avait appris son mentor . Mais il ne voulait pas de çà . Plus maintenant alors qu'il avait retrouvé Solo . Non Duo . Il resserra son étreinte contre l'américain qui se blotti contre lui automatiquement . Comme il aimerait rester ainsi pour toujours . Il ne pouvait pas trouver quelque chose de mieux qui puisse le faire plus plaisir . Il regarda l'horloge qui était accrochée au mûr et lut 22h00 .

__

Hn . Mieux vaut aller dormir . 

" Duo, réveille-toi, " fit-il en secouant doucement le garçon natté . 

Celui-ci se réveilla aussitôt en alerte .

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " dit-il en regardant partout, prêt à bondir .

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé puis se leva .

" Baka . Tu étais en train de dormir . "

" Oh ! " fit celui-ci en rougissant embarrassé .

Duo était dans la chambre du japonais, assis sur le lit, une brosse à la main, quand Heero entra dans la chambre, une serviette autour de la taille uniquement . Duo essaya de regarder ailleurs mais ses yeux semblaient agir contre lui . Il resta hypnotisé devant le torse musclé du garçon, la peau tannée et ses cheveux mouillés qui tombaient rebellement sur son front . Duo sentit son corps devenir chaud tout d'un coup . 

__

Oh oh ! Contrôle-toi Duo . C'est pas le moment . 

Il préféra se retourner lorsque Heero s'habilla où il était sûr qu'il aurait du mal à expliquer pourquoi il avait besoin de prendre une autre douche tout d'un coup .

" Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Heero une fois terminer .

L'américain se retourna à nouveau et lui tendit sa brosse .

" Tu veux bien me brosser les cheveux ? "

Heero resta sans voix quelques secondes . Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait et ce qu'il voyait . Duo avait les cheveux complètement lâchés . Quelques mèches cascadaient sur ses épaules tandis que d'autres glissaient le long de son dos, s'éparpillant sur son lit . Sa peau claire étincelait avec les rayons de la lune venant de la fenêtre tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'un violet pur . Heero sentit son cœur battre à un rythme accéléré . Il avait l'impression d'être devant quelque créature féerique . Il réussit à hocher de la tête puis s'assit derrière l'américain .

Il passa doucement la brosse en haut de sa tête puis descendit tout le long . Il répéta le processus plusieurs fois, démêlant chaque nœud au passage . Duo sentit ses épaules se relaxer et se détendre . Il adorait qu'on lui brosse les cheveux . Du moins ceux à qui il avait permis de le faire . C'est-à-dire sa mère et Heero . Il n'avait jamais laissé à personne d'autre le faire à moins qu'il se sente en sécurité et proche de la personne . Avec Heero, c'était spécial . Personne d'autre n'aurait le même privilège . 

Les cheveux de Duo étaient maintenant complètement démêlés et brillaient divinement sous les reflets de la lune . A un moment, Heero était sûr d'avoir entendu le garçon miauler de plaisir et de contentement . Il se rappelait autrefois quand Solo faisait les mêmes sons lorsqu'il lui peignait les cheveux . Ce souvenir le fit sourire . Il passa ses doigts le long des cheveux puis les passa près de son visage . Ils sentaient extraordinairement bon . Quelque chose comme une odeur de lavande et de citron . L'odeur de Duo . 

C'est alors qu'il entendit les légers ronflements . Surpris, il baissa les yeux et vit l'américain qui dormait confortablement contre lui . 

__

Il n'a pas changé . pensa-t-il en souriant amusé .

Prenant son précieux fardeau dans ses bras, il sortit de la chambre puis entra dans celle de Duo . Il le posa doucement sur son lit puis plaça sa couverture sur lui . Son visage était calme et serein . Ses cheveux s'étalaient gentiment sur l'oreiller autour de lui . Une de ses mains était contre sa joue, sa bouche légèrement ouverte . Il avait l'image même de l'innocence . Heero ne réfléchit pas à deux fois . L'instant d'après, il se pencha sur le garçon et l'embrassa sur le front . La sensation de ses lèvres sur la peau du garçon envoya une décharge électrique le long de son corps . Il se recula rapidement, se sentant déjà attiré par la chaleur confortable de l'américain qu'il aurait pu ne pas quitter la chambre . 

" Oyasumi Duo-chan, " 

Quand il se trouva de nouveau dans sa chambre, dans son lit sous sa couverture, il sentit quand même le froid lui parcourir . Lorsque Duo avait été là, il ne l'avait pas senti . Curieux …

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il devait être 8h00 le matin suivant quand Duo se réveilla . Il ne se rappelait pas avoir aussi bien dormi . Sauf peut-être la nuit dans la cabane . Après avoir pris une douche, il descendit et vit que Heero n'était pas encore réveillé . Duo se mit à sourire et se décida à préparer un autre petit déjeuner 'spécial Heero' .

Hier avait été une journée parfaite . Cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'il se soit endormi comme une masse . Il ne se rappelait même pas être allé au lit . Heero devait l'avoir emmené . Soudain, un souvenir lui vint à l'esprit . Il aurait juré avoir senti le japonais l'embrasser sur le front . Il avait du rêver, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait çà ? 

Un bruit de sonnerie à la porte lui épargna de répondre à ces questions sans réponse et il ouvrit la porte en souriant .

" Bonjoooour ! Que puis-je faire pour … "

Duo cligna des yeux, trop surpris pour continuer .

__

Oh non ! C'était trop beau pour durer ! 

" Puis-je voir Heero ? " demanda la dernière personne qu'il avait envi de voir, Relena Peacecraft .

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 


	13. Chapitre 13 : Clair de lune

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__ ****

Enchantra : on se calme Enchantra . Range ton bazouka . T'inquiète, Relena fera pas long feu dans ma fic . **Shizuku : **je ne peux pas résister aux chibis eyes . Et puis t'es pas la seule à détester Relena . Je me demande même pourquoi ils l'ont inventé dans l'anime . Cà aurait été aussi bien sans elle . **sailor digitale : **sur Pluton ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire … Bisou ^_~ **Blueyes : **Rien que le nom de Relena me met sur les nerfs . Et puis t'as raison . Cette fille est née pour foutre que la merde . M'étonne pas que Heero se soit autodétruit plusieurs fois . * ricane *

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, lime, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 13 : Clair de lune 

Duo cligna des yeux . Non, ce n'était pas un rêve - ou plutôt un cauchemar - Relena était bien là devant lui . L'instant d'une seconde, il eut l'idée de fermer la porte sur son nez mais quand on avait la Reine du Monde devant soi, c'était peut-être un peu trop … directe . L'arrivée de Heero, descendant l'escalier, arrangea le problème, à savoir qu'à sa vue, Relena poussa d'un coup la porte - faisant envoyer ladite porte contre le nez de l'américain au passage - et se jeta dans les bras du japonais .

" Heerooooo ! Cà fait si longtemps ! "

Heero resta silencieux, mode Soldat Parfait en action, tandis qu'il se dirigea dans la cuisine .

" Tu t'es levé bien tard Heero, " remarqua Duo, tout en échangeant un regard de défi à Relena . 

__

Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, c'est avec* moi * qu'il est resté . Nah ! 

" Hn . Mission, " répondit le japonais en se versant une tasse de café et en s'asseyant . 

Relena se mit à côté de lui immédiatement .

" Oh non ! On ne pouvait pas avoir des vacances pour une fois, " se plaignit Duo en s'asseyant en face de Heero . 

" On doit espionner un des enseignants du lycée St Gabriel . Départ dans deux heures . "

Duo se retint de lever un sourcil . Il détestait quand Heero parlait comme un robot . Il ne pouvait pas parler comme tout le monde ? Tout çà était la faute de Miss Glue . 

" Justement . C'est pour çà que je suis venue, " s'écria la jeune fille en tapant des mains . " J'ai appris que tu allais entrer dans mon école alors je suis tout de suite venue te le dire quand j'ai appris où tu étais . N'est-ce pas génial ? Nous serons tous les deux ensemble à nouveau . "

Relena se rapprocha de lui un peu plus mais Heero l'ignora complètement et but son café silencieusement . Duo pour sa part se retenait de hurler . Il avait envi de l'envoyer dehors . Ou mieux sur la lune . Là, il serait sûr de ne plus en entendre parler . Et puis Heero ! Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire quelque chose ? Ne voyait-il pas la façon dont elle le regardait ou se collait à lui ? S'il avait été à sa place, il serait déjà à dix mètres d'elle . 

Heero se leva soudain .

" On part maintenant . Fais tes valises, " lui dit-il puis il se tourna vers Relena . " Et Relena, retourne là-bas . Tu risques de nous faire localiser par OZ . " 

Sur ce, le japonais quitta la pièce . Duo esquissa un sourire satisfait derrière le dos de Relena . 

__

Et toc ! 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient dans ce lycée et Duo avait déjà envi de partir . Etait-il possible de détester quelqu'un à ce point ? A chaque fois qu'il voyait Relena - avec Heero surtout - s'il avait été un félin, il aurait senti ses poils se hérisser et ses crocs grincer . 

Ok, il était jaloux . Et alors ! C'était lui qui avait vu Heero le premier . Hum … techniquement non mais de son point de vue du moins .

Il se força au calme et détendit son visage . Esquissant un sourire engageant et amical, il ouvrit la porte devant lui et entra . Une jeune femme, la secrétaire du lycée, se tenait à son bureau devant son ordinateur . Il y avait quelques chaises pour les personnes en visite chez le principal sinon la pièce était vide .

Il toussota légèrement, attirant son attention .

" Oui ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? " demanda la secrétaire en baissant ses lunettes .

Ce n'était pas une beauté remarqua Duo . Des cheveux noirs, tirés sévèrement en une queue de cheval à la Wufei, des lunettes carrées et des vêtements gris, c'était la secrétaire typée . Duo s'avança puis esquissa un sourire séducteur .

" Oui, j'aimerais prendre un rendez-vous avec le principal . Est-ce possible ? "

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, il était impossible de ne pas le faire quand il était si engageant . 

" Oui bien sûr, je vais voir . "

Elle tapa quelques mots sur le clavier quand elle sentit la main de l'américain sur son visage . La pauvre femme se mit à rougir immédiatement, bien qu'elle devait avoir dix ans de plus que lui . 

" Oups ! Excusez-moi mais vous avez votre maquillage qui tombe, " fit-il en prenant un air contrit . " C'est dommage pour un si joli visage . "

" Comment ! Oh euh … attendez-moi une minute je reviens, " dit-elle en se levant aussitôt et prenant son sac à main .

" Prenez votre temps, " fit Duo en la saluant .

Quand la porte se referma, il s'assit immédiatement sur sa chaise et tapa quelques lettres . L'écran se changea et une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit . Les noms de tous les professeurs du lycée suivis de leurs photos s'affichèrent devant lui . 

" Voyons voyons . Lequel d'entre eux est le bon ? " 

La mission des deux pilotes était de trouver le professeur qui travaillait pour OZ . Depuis quelques temps, il semblerait que quelqu'un dans le lycée se chargeait de recruter des étudiants pour travailler pour OZ . Il fallait absolument l'arrêter et l'exterminer . Le nom d'un d'entre eux attira son attention . Il s'agissait d'un professeur d'histoire, Mr Hokasaki . Il venait d'arriver il y a un mois, juste au moment où on avait reporté une recrudescence des pilotes chez OZ . Les prunelles de Duo s'illuminèrent .

__

Je te tiens ! 

Shinigami avait trouvé sa proie .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Duo venait de terminer son cours de math et se dirigea avec quelques uns de ses nouveaux camarades à la cafétéria . Au bout de la salle, il aperçut Heero et Relena avec d'autres pots de colle à celle-ci . 

__

Ne les regarde pas, idiot . Cà te rendra encore plus furieux . Et puis cet abruti de Heero ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la laisse traîner avec lui ? 

C'était surtout çà qui l'énervait . Pourquoi fallait-il que Heero lui permette de le suivre ? Il avait cru qu'il ne l'aimait pas non plus et qu'il la tolérait uniquement parce qu'elle était une Peacecraft . Et ces derniers jours entre eux ? Avait-il oublié ? Ils étaient censés être les meilleurs potes, non ? 

__

// Avoue que tu préférerais qu'il te voit autrement, hm ? // 

__

Tu parles ! Heero est aussi aveugle qu'une taupe . J'ai flirté avec lui depuis le début . Il n'a sûrement même pas remarqué . Baka ! 

Il se leva furieusement .

" Daniel ? Est-ce que çà va ? " demanda une jeune fille qui comptait parmi ses 'amis' . 

" Ouais .J'vais vous laisser . J'ai un cours bientôt, " lui répondit-il en les saluant .

Sans hésitation, il se dirigea vers LEUR table et s'arrêta devant eux . Son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue, surtout sachant qu'il était devenu le chouchou du lycée depuis son arrivée . Les filles étaient toutes tombées sous le charme de Daniel Maxwell tandis que les garçons l'avaient tout de suite accepté dans leurs groupes de sport . 

" Oui, tu veux quelque chose ? " demanda Relena qui leva la tête, l'air ennuyée .

Il se mit à lui sourire, aimable, le masque en place puis s'assit sur la table face à Heero . Il piqua une frite dans son assiette et la mordit .

" Hum… Salée comme je les aime, " fit-il en léchant ses doigts et en regardant le japonais droit dans les yeux .

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils . " Tu veux quelque chose, Daniel ? " demanda-t-il, la voix toujours aussi froide et calme . 

Duo sourit de nouveau et se pencha vers son oreille . Tout le monde aurait pu croire qu'il était en train de flirter avec lui . Il avait reconnu être bi et personne n'avait trouvé quoique soit à dire . A vrai dire, certains garçons s'étaient même mis à flirter avec lui maintenant . 

" J'ai trouvé notre homme . Hokasaki, prof d'histoire . Je vais le voir tout à l'heure . "

Heero fit un léger hochement de la tête, signe qu'il avait compris . Duo fronça des sourcils . Comment pouvait-il rester imperturbable ? Lui avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure rien que d'avoir le japonais si près de lui . _ Injustice _pensa Duo . Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et il sourit machiavéliquement . 

Toujours penché sur l'oreille de Heero, il passa rapidement sa langue à l'intérieur puis se retira de la table aussi vite qu'il put et il partit le sourire aux lèvres . Il avait senti le stoïque pilote frissonner sous son geste . _ Playback, na ! _

Il n'avait pas remarqué que le japonais l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne la cafétéria, sans cligner des yeux, sourd aux paroles de Relena .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A la fin du cours d'histoire, Duo alla directement dans le bureau des professeurs . Hokasaki était en train d'écrire sans l'avoir remarqué entrer . Il était le seul de la pièce en ce moment . C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs . Grands et bien musclé, l'homme semblait avoir plus la carrure d'un officier que d'un professeur . 

__

Autant attaché une étiquette .Ces types sont vraiment stupides . 

Duo savait qu'en venant à cette heure, il n'y aurait aucun doute sur ses intentions . D'après ses informations, le professeur accueillait ses futures recrutes à son bureau vers 18h00 quand tous les professeurs étaient partis . Un entretien s'ensuivait après quoi l'étudiant était pris ou non . Tout se déroulait de manière à ce que tout reste dans le secret du lycée . Hokasaki leva les yeux à son arrivée .

" Ah ! Maxwell-kun ! Quelle plaisir de vous voir . L'élève star du lycée . Je me sens honoré . "

Duo s'assit devant lui, sur ses gardes . Il ne savait pas s'il était en train de se moquer de lui ou pas mais il préféra jouer l'ignorance . 

" Sensei, je suis venu pour vous savez quoi . "

L'homme leva un sourcil interrogateur . " Non, je ne sais pas . Expliquez-moi . "

Duo serra les poings mais garda le sourire aux lèvres . A quoi jouait-il ? A quoi rimait tout ce cinéma ? 

" Il me semblait que vous recherchiez quelques étudiants de confiance, " dit-il .

" Et vous pouvez vous estimer être quelqu'un de confiance ? " demanda l'homme en se penchant sur la table vers lui . 

Duo se recula par réflexe tout en se mettant à rire .

" Bien sûr .Sinon je ne serais pas là, non ? " dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux .

Quelque chose de louche était en train de se passer . Est-ce qu'il avait été découvert ? Dans le doute, il pouvait toujours le tuer . Le problème, c'était que Heero n'avait pas encore piraté l'ordinateur de l'homme . Or, c'était aussi çà qu'ils avaient besoin . De la base prochaine de OZ qu'il détenait dans ses fichiers .

__

Ouais mais entre ma peau et la sienne, je choisis la mienne . 

Soudain, Hokasaki se leva et lui tendit la main .

" Très bien Maxwell-kun . Veuillez vous présenter demain ici à la même heure . "

Duo se leva à son tour et lui serra la main . Une fois sorti de la pièce, il essuya la transpiration sur son front .

__

C'était juste . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

De retour dans la chambre que Heero et lui partageaient, Duo se laissa glisser contre la porte . Le japonais, assis à son bureau devant son PC, se retourna à son arrivée et leva un sourcil devant la posture de l'américain .

" Eh ! Ne dis rien ! J'ai passé les quinze plus pires minutes de ma vie . J'ai cru que ce type m'avait eu . "

Heero se leva de sa chaise puis sans un mot, prit un verre d'eau et le lui tendit . Duo cligna des yeux puis accepta le verre .

" Merci Hee-man, " dit-il en lui tendant le verre vide . 

Il regarda partout comme s'il cherchait quelque chose .

" Quoi ? " demanda Heero .

" Où est la pot de colle ? Ne me dit pas que t'as réussi à te décoller d'elle ? Un peu plus et j'aurais cru que vous étiez siamois . "

Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher . Rien que de voir Heero, il pensait à l'Autre . Combien de fois avait-il eu le japonais à lui tout seul ? Juste le soir avant de se coucher et s'ils se parlaient, c'était à propos de la mission . Comment pouvait-il concurrencer avec elle ? Il se leva lourdement puis s'effondra sur son lit, le visage contre son oreiller . 

" Duo ? "

" Quoi " dit-il le son étouffé par son oreiller . 

" Y a rien entre elle et moi, tu le sais bien . "

" 'Sûr . Va dire çà à 'elle' . Je suis sûr qu'elle comprendra . "

__

Elle est tellement butée que rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis . 

Il entendit le japonais s'asseoir à nouveau sur sa chaise . Curieux, il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil de son côté . Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Le salaud ! Il était en train de sourire . Il se moquait de lui ! 

" J'espère pour toi que t'es pas en train de te foutre de moi, Heero . "

Celui-ci le regarda du coin de l'œil mais n'abandonna pas son sourire amusé . 

" Tu n'as pas à être jaloux d'elle, " lui dit-il . 

Duo se redressa aussitôt et s'assit sur son lit . 

" Qui te dit que je suis jaloux ? Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je ne peux pas la sentir cette fille . C'est compris ? Alors arrête de dire des conneries ! "

Il était tout rouge, il en était sûr . Furieux, il se leva et prit sa serviette . 

" J'vais prendre une douche," et sur ce, il partit en claquant la porte .

Heero n'abandonna pas son sourire . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Une heure plus tard, les deux pilotes se trouvèrent dans la salle de réception . Les étudiants avaient organisé une fête et les boissons et la musique étaient de la partie . Bien sûr, Relena ne quitta pas d'une semelle Heero si bien que Duo se retrouva à siroter son punch, complètement dégoûté . 

__

A la prochaine mission, on prendra celle de Sibérie . Plus loin on sera, et mieux ce sera . 

Il était à son quatrième verre maintenant . Il avait refusé toutes les danses qu'on lui proposait, prétextant un mal aux pieds mais çà ne l'empêchait pas de suivre des yeux le 'couple de la soirée' comme tout le monde disait . 

Heero était encore en train de valser avec Relena . Celle-ci portait une robe blanche, mettant en valeur sa peau claire et ses cheveux blonds . Il devait l'admettre, elle n'était pas moche . S'il voulait même être juste, elle était mignonne . Et c'était çà le pire ! Heero devait sûrement l'avoir remarqué . C'est pourquoi il devait rester avec elle . Ses yeux passèrent sur le costume noir que portait le japonais . Il lui allait parfaitement, ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux bleus semblaient synchronisés avec le complet . En un mot, il était magnifiquement beau . 

__

Et tout çà aux bénéfices de Miss Pimbêche pensa-t-il tristement . 

Ce devait être l'alcool mais il n'avait plus la force d'être furieux . Que pouvait-il faire si Relena plaisait à Heero ? Rien naturellement . Il sortit de la pièce et alla sur le balcon . Il n'y avait personne . Il s'accouda aux rebords et contempla la lune . 

De toute façon, il avait encore l'amitié de Heero, non ? C'était déjà suffisant . Et les deux jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble avant la mission resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire . S'il voulait bien l'admettre, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Heero . Il n'avait pas changé . Il était resté amical - à sa manière - avec lui depuis leurs retrouvailles et même avec Relena, il avait toujours trouvé un moment à lui consacrer . 

__

Ouais . C'est pas mal tout çà, non ? Tu pourras toujours jouer les garçons d'honneur le jour de son mariage . 

Il se mit à rire piteusement, les mains s'agrippant à son pendentif . Ses yeux se mirent à se voiler . 

__

Oh merde . Voilà maintenant que je pleure . Voilà ce que tu me fais Heero ! 

Il posa sa tête entre ses bras accoudés et laissa ses larmes couler . Comme il avait mal ! Est-ce que c'était çà avoir le cœur brisé ? Le cœur qui saigne rien que de penser à la personne qu'on aura jamais ? 

__

Mais je n'ai pas envi de le perdre . Pas maintenant alors que je l'ai retrouvé ! 

" Heero, " murmura-t-il entre deux hoquets . 

Soudain, une main se posa doucement sur son épaule . Il se retourna immédiatement sur la défensive et ne vit autre que Heero devant lui . 

__

Oh merde ! 

Il fit demi-tour aussitôt et essuya furieusement ses larmes . 

__

Oh non c'est trop ! Il va me traiter de faible et d'idiot maintenant . 

" Qu'est … qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " demanda-t-il en essayant de calmer sa voix et refusant de le regarder en face . 

Heero s'accouda à son tour à la balustrade . 

" J'en avais assez de ces valses alors j'ai voulu prendre l'air, " dit-il de la même voix calme . 

Duo avait envi de le secouer, n'importe quoi pour qu'il y lise plus d'émotion en lui . Où était passé le garçon qui avait pleuré dans ses bras sur l'escalier l'autre jour ? C'était lui, le Odin qu'il connaissait . Pleins d'émotions, de sentiments cachés mais qui ne demandaient qu'à être exprimés .

" Tu m'étonnes, à force de valser quatre fois de suite avec Relena, " murmura-t-il .

__

Oh putain ! Pourquoi j'ai dit çà ? 

Il sentit Heero se retourner et le regarder longuement . Le silence le rendit plus que nerveux . Il fallait qu'il s'en aille ou il allait craquer . Faire quelque chose d'irréparable . 

" Bonne nuit Heero, " dit-il en s'en allant mais Heero le retint par le poignet . 

Totalement surpris, il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux du japonais . Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place . Ses yeux cobalts semblaient s'enflammer . Il n'aurait pas pu trouver d'autres mots . Leur couleur semblait devenir plus sombre, presque noir tandis que tous ses muscles avaient l'air de devenir tendus . 

" Heero..? " murmura-t-il sans le quitter des yeux .

Avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, le japonais le tira brusquement contre lui et sans hésitation, lui prit le menton d'une main et l'embrassa .

Duo crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites . Son cœur semblait s'être arrêté de battre une seconde puis avoir repris plus vite et plus fort que jamais . Tout son corps était rigide et figé . Une seule chose traversa son cerveau . Quelques mots uniquement .

__

Il est en train de m'embrasser ! Mon Dieu, il est en train de m'embrasser !!! 

Sous le coup de la surprise, il laissa faire Heero . Il sentit ses lèvres être attaquées, harassées sous les lèvres brûlantes et chaudes du japonais . Celui-ci les mordit doucement puis furieusement et quand Duo sentit sa langue chercher à passer entre ses lèvres, il les ouvrit automatiquement . Cette fois, il répondit à son baiser, son premier baiser . Il venait d'accepter l'impossible et il était décidé à en profiter le plus possible . Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et une bataille de dominance s'ensuivit . A la fin, Duo se laissa joyeusement dominé puis entreprit de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de Heero . Celui-ci répondit par encercler la taille de l'américain plus fortement . 

Leurs corps étaient maintenant pressés l'un contre l'autre . Rien n'aurait pu les séparer . Mais Duo s'en fichait . Il en était même ravi . Leur baiser devint plus rapide, plus affamé . C'était comme s'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre . Duo sentit la langue de Heero passer sur ses lèvres et poussa un gémissement de plaisir . Le son quasi érotique qui échappa de la bouche du garçon natté sembla satisfaire Heero qui se serra plus que jamais contre lui . La preuve de leur désir envoya à chacun comme une décharge électrique dans chacun de leur corps . Essoufflés, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre sans lâcher la main de l'autre .

Duo ne quitta pas des yeux le regard brûlant de Heero puis, après avoir repris son souffle, il réussit à dire le seul mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

" Pourquoi ? "

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 


	14. Chapitre 14 : De malentendus en complica...

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__ ****

Blueyes : * soupir * Etre embrassée par Heero … * yeux rêveurs * Mais bon, on va le laisser pour Duo-chan, ne ? Et pour l'Autre, t'inquiète, je vais la virer au plus vite . **shakes kinder pinqui : **ben pour le lemon, faut voir . Si je me sens d'attaque, mais sait-on jamais si vous le voulez vraiment . ( Ce sera pas maintenant en tout cas . ) **Enchantra : **Voilà la suite, et traumatise pas ton pauvre clavier . * rires * **Shizuku : **mais bien sûr ma chère, voilà le chapitre . Et le drapeau avec Dudu et Hee-chan en train de se bécoter, tu l'aurais pas en double ? **sailor digital : **salut ! hihi, Relena n'est qu'une pov' %$&§ . Parfois j'la plains … Nah, elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite * ricane comme une folle * **Ephy : **thank you ! Faut dire que l'on attendait qu'il se passe qqch entre ces deux-là depuis qque tmps, ne ? 

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, lime, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 14 : De malentendus en complications 

" Pourquoi ? "

Heero était incapable de lui répondre . Non pas parce qu'il n'avait aucune réponse mais parce qu'il en avait trop . Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait pu supporter de le voir, le regard triste et en sanglots, à cause de lui ? Pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait cherché tous les moyens qu'il pouvait pour échapper à Relena et rester près de lui si ce n'est qu'un instant avec lui ? Pouvait-il lui avouer qu'en le voyant, sous ce clair de lune, il l'avait trouvé absolument magnifique et qu'il n'avait pu résister de le prendre dans ses bras ? 

Il ne savait pas . Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que quand il l'avait vu partir, quelque chose en lui s'était réveillée, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais cru exister . Il avait alors agi sur ses émotions .

__

* Suis tes émotions .*

Et il l'avait embrassé . Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelque chose d'aussi simple puisse devenir enivrant à ce point . S'il l'aurait pu, ils ne se seraient jamais arrêtés . Il n'avait jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi doux . Les lèvres de Duo semblaient être faîtes de pétales de fleurs . Et en les voyant maintenant devant lui, tremblantes, il avait la soudaine envie de les capturer à nouveau . 

Ses yeux cobalts croisèrent ceux violets de l'américain . C'étaient ses yeux surtout qui avaient été le souvenir qui lui rappelait Solo . A chaque fois qu'il y plongeait, c'était comme s'il pouvait s'y noyer infiniment . Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui vous capturait l'âme . Peut-être bien parce qu'ils reflétaient entièrement l'innocence qui n'avait jamais quitté Duo . Malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées, son âme était restée aussi pure qu'avant . 

A présent, ces grands yeux exprimaient la confusion et l'incertitude . Et quelque chose d'autre aussi que Heero ne sut comment interpréter mais qui remua son cœur malgré tout . 

"Duo, je … " dit-il lentement, hésitant . 

L'américain l'écoutait attentivement, attendant patiemment qu'il s'explique quand lui-même ne savait pas quoi dire . Mais à l'instant même, Relena courut vers eux . Heero relâcha aussitôt leurs mains après quoi, la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras . Il ne vit pas le regard blessé de Duo à ce geste . 

" Yuki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te cherchais partout, " dit-elle en prenant bien garde d'utiliser son prénom d'emprunt . 

" Relena, " dit-il le ton plus dur que d'habitude mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer .

Il ne termina pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire quand il vit Duo se retourner puis s'en aller sans un mot . Le regard furieux et blessé à la fois de Duo ne lui échappa pas . Pourtant, il le laissa partir . Il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation . Alors il agissait comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire . Il ignorait tout et reprenait le masque du Soldat Parfait .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Le lendemain, c'est à peine s'il vit Duo . Ou bien lorsqu'ils se croisaient, il semblait l'éviter ou faire comme si de rien n'était . C'était le premier cours de l'après-midi et Heero savait qu'il avait Duo dans sa classe . En arrivant à sa table, il vit l'américain qui discutait avec trois autres élèves . A son arrivée, les trois étudiants le saluèrent tandis que Duo lui sourit . Mais il ne fut pas dupe . Son sourire était plus que forcé . Et l'instant d'après, le garçon natté lui tourna la tête . 

Pendant tout le cours, Heero lui jeta des coups d'œil rapides . Cette situation le rendait de plus en plus furieux . Furieux contre lui et Duo . Contre Duo pour l'ignorer ainsi alors qu'il s'était habitué à sentir sa présence près de lui . Son absence faisait naître comme un grand vide en lui surtout quand il le voyait discuter avec d'autres personnes . Et contre lui-même pour avoir été un baka . Il aurait du dire quelque chose bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi . Mais à présent, Duo avait mal compris son attitude et était blessé maintenant . Il fallait qu'ils se parlent tous les deux au plus vite avant que la situation ne se détériore . 

Quand Duo entra dans leur chambre, Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement . Cela faisait deux heures qu'il l'attendait depuis la fin des cours à 16h00 . Il avait cru que l'américain ne viendrait jamais . 

" J'suis crevé ! " s'exclama Duo en jetant son sac sur son lit . 

Comme d'habitude, Duo continuait de lui parlait comme si de rien n'était . Il ne l'ignorait pas mais la façon dont il lui parlait maintenant était plus retenue . Comme s'il faisait attention à ce qu'il disait … comme s'il n'avait plus confiance en lui . Il fallait que les choses redeviennent comme avant . Il ne voulait pas de ce Duo-là . 

" Duo, il faut qu'on parle, " dit-il, assis devant son bureau . 

La tension soudaine chez l'américain ne lui passa pas inaperçu . 

" Parler de quoi ? " demanda Duo en prenant un sac à dos sous son lit et l'ouvrant .

" Tu le sais très bien . Je te parle de l'autre nuit . Depuis, tu m'ignores complètement . "

Duo se retourna aussitôt, les yeux flamboyants de rage .

" Et comment veux-tu que je réagisse après que mon meilleur ami m'embrasse puis se jette dans les bras d'une autre fille ensuite ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai de bonnes raisons ? "

Heero serra les poings . " Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et moi . "

" J'en ai rien à foutre ! " s'écria Duo en fouillant furieusement dans le sac et en retirant un micro émetteur puis un couteau de poche . " J'en ai assez de jouer la troisième roue . Il faut toujours que ce soit elle . Cette fois, c'est trop ! "

Heero se leva de sa chaise et avança rapidement vers Duo . Celui-ci fit demi-tour aussitôt .

" Ne m'approche pas ! " lui prévint l'américain en reculant vers la porte mais Heeri nota son tremblement . 

Il avança de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre .

" Duo, crois-tu que je choisirais elle avant toi ? Après toutes ces années ? "

Duo se mordit les lèvres puis le regarda dans les yeux . " Je ne sais plus . Je … " Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant . "Ecoute, j'ai besoin de réfléchir . Je vais aller voir Hokasaki et on en reparlera à mon retour, ok ? "

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix . 

" Aïe . "

Une fois que Duo partit, il se laissa tomber sur son lit .

" Merde . "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il était déjà 22h00 et Duo n'était toujours pas revenu .

__

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? 

Tout le monde dormait déjà . L'école était fermée . Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs . Duo aurait dû revenir au plus tard depuis 20h00 . Il devait juste gagner la confiance de Hokasaki puis se faire accepter dans son élite . Rien d'autre . Une seule explication s'ensuivait . 

Duo avait été découvert .

Refusant de céder à la panique, un autre nouveau sentiment qu'il découvrit depuis le retour de Solo, il entra en mode _Soldat Parfait _. S'il voulait être efficace, il fallait qu'il ait les idées claires . Prenant son arme, Heero sortit de la chambre sans bruit . Il devait trouver le bureau de Hokasaki . C'était là qu'il devait commencer ses recherches .

Dix minutes plus tard, il se trouva devant la porte . Fermée bien sûr . Terroriste avant tout, Heero était toujours équipé de tout . Il sortit une épingle et entreprit de crocheter la serrure . Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit . Il entra silencieusement .

Personne .

Il repéra l'ordinateur d'Hokasaki et l'alluma immédiatement . Plus un fichier à l'intérieur . Tous effacés .

__

Kuso ! 

Il avait le cœur qui battait rapidement tandis qu'il laissa la panique le gagner . 

Où était Duo ? C'était comme s'il avait disparu du lycée . Son nom n'était plus enregistré dans les fichiers de l'école . C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là .

__

Cà ne sert à rien de rester ici . Il n'est pas là . 

Il sortit de la pièce puis se tourna quand il rencontra quelqu'un . Il sursauta, le cœur battant et leva les yeux .

Hokasaki .

" Monsieur Yuy, que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure ? "

Heero recula puis serra son arme dans sa poche, prêt à tirer . Il vit Hokasaki sourire . Il avait envi de le lui rabattre . Il semblait trop sûr de lui . 

" Vous ne devriez pas traîner dans les couloirs . Vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontres, Yuy-kun . "

__

C'est dit, je le tue ! pensa Heero en le fusillant du regard . 

Hokasaki passa devant lui, si près que Heero aurait pu lui tirer dessus sans problème, puis se retourna encore . 

" Ah oui ! Retournez dans votre chambre . Il y a un petit cadeau pour vous . "

Et sur ces paroles, il partit . 

__

Un cadeau ? 

Heero oublia de rattraper l'homme . Il sentait la sueur parler sur son front tandis que son estomac se crispa . Sans plus de précaution, il courut jusqu'à sa chambre puis ouvrit la porte en grand . Au début, il ne vit rien mais quand le ciel s'éclaircit et que la lune brilla à travers la fenêtre, il le vit . 

Sur son lit reposait le pendentif argenté de Duo . 

Il était taché de sang . 

A côté se trouvait une feuille de papier .

__

Mêles-toi de tes affaires

Si tu ne veux pas finir comme lui . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* 


	15. Chapitre 15 : Je ne t'oublierais pas ..?

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__ ****

Sailor digital : je suis désolée ! Pleure pas ! Je te promets d'être plus sympa plus tard . **Shizuku : **ok, le lemon c'est promis . Et nos deux bishonens seront bientôt ensemble, çà va mieux maintenant ? **Blueyes : **Je plains presque Hokasaki . Avec toutes ces menaces, m'étonnerais pas qu'il se soit réfugier à Tanbouktou . Mais t'inquiète, il sera puni en temps et en heure . **Enchantra : *** sara-chan qui se cache bien loin d'Enchantra * Si je promets une fin heureuse çà ira ? * chibi eyes * **Elmidriel : **hihihi merci . J'aime bien avoir un peu de tension dans mes chapitres . Ca fait remonter l'intérêt … mais je me sens comme qui dirais menacée depuis ce chapitre . Est-ce une impression ? Heero : Rend-moi Duo-chan et tout ira mieux . _Oups ! J'dois filer . Y a Hee-chan qui me pointe son arme dessus . _

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, lime, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 15 : Je ne t'oublierais pas ..?

Trowa leva ses yeux de son livre et poussa un soupir . Quatre était encore devant la fenêtre à scruter l'horizon . Et il ne parlait pas de ses allées et venues, de long et large, dans le salon . 

" Quatre, ils arriveront bien à un moment ou à un autre . Arrête, tu vas avoir des cheveux gris avant tes vingt ans, " dit-il en ajoutant une note de plaisanterie . 

Mais même s'il ne le montrait pas, lui aussi était inquiet . Heero et Duo auraient dû revenir de leur mission depuis ce matin . Et s'il connaissait bien Heero, quand il s'agissait d'une mission, il la finissait, à la minute près .

Quatre se tourna de son côté sans s'éloigner de la fenêtre .

" Je sais Trowa mais j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin, " dit-il en posant une main près de son cœur . " Il leur est arrivé quelque chose . Je ne sais pas quoi mais … "

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit . En un bond, Quatre était dans le hall, suivi de près par Trowa . La vue du pilote Wing éveilla un signal d'alarme chez le français . Sa posture était trop rigide, trop tendue . Et ses yeux … Ils semblaient retenir de la fureur et une rage contenue . Trowa en resta un moment surpris - ce qui se résuma chez lui à un battement de cils . 

" Heero, comment çà s'est passé ? Vous n'avez rien ? " 

Cà y est . Quatre était lancé . Il aurait pu continuer ainsi, Trowa en avait l'expérience mais le japonais se contenta de passer devant eux sans un mot . Ce qui bien sûr mit en colère son cher Quatre .

" Heero ! Et où est Duo ? Il est encore dans DeathScythe ? "

Trowa aussi avait remarqué l'absence du garçon natté . Normalement, il n'était jamais bien loin du japonais . A cette question, Heero agrippa la rampe de l'escalier jusqu'à ce que Trowa pouvait voir le bois se fendre .

" Capturé, " lâcha-t-il et sur ces mots, il monta en haut . 

Trowa était sûr d'avoir entendu la porte de sa chambre claquée .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Heero avait depuis longtemps choisi de se calmer et de ne plus céder à la tentation d'attraper tout ce qui lui passait à la main pour l'envoyer par terre . Sa chambre - non * leur * chambre - au lycée St Gabriel en avait fait les frais . Les débris de verre, les livres jonchaient partout sur le sol . Heero ne s'était pas pris la peine de ramasser . Il n'en avait plus rien à foutre . A ce moment, tout ce qu'il avait envi, c'était attraper Hokasaki et lui tordre le cou * très * douloureusement . 

Lorsqu'il avait repris un semblant de calme et lucidité, il s'était rué chez Hokasaki mais le professeur avait fait ses valises . La chambre était vide . S'il ne savait pas que le proviseur se trouvait dans l'appartement d'à côté, il aurait poussé un cri de rage . Toute la nuit, il fouilla dans les dossiers d'Hokasaki, cherchant un indice qui lui permette de savoir où il avait pu aller, ce qu'il avait fait de Duo . Mais rien . Pas une trace . Et le comble de l'histoire, c'était qu'il n'avait pas accompli sa mission . Il ne savait pas où était la base ni comment il recrutaient ses élèves . Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux contre lui-même qu'à ce moment-là . 

Et maintenant, dans sa chambre, seul, la colère se dissipa pour faire place à l'inquiétude . Ses doigts passèrent sur le collier désormais autour de son cou . 

Qu'était devenu Duo ? Allait-il bien ? Qu'avait fait Hokasaki de lui ? Il savait qu'il n'était pas mort . Autrement, le corps de l'américain serait déjà retrouvé . Non, ce n'était pas dans le style de OZ . Il l'aurait pris avec lui mais pourquoi ? Pour l'interroger ? Rien que cette pensée le rendait malade . Heero s'assit lourdement sur son lit et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux . Il n'avait même pas la moindre idée où ils pouvaient être . 

Ce qui rongeait le plus Heero, c'était qu'il avait prévu de tout expliquer avec Duo à son arrivée à propos d'eux . Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard . 

__

Iie ! Je le retrouverais ! 

Déterminé, il s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur . Il ne laisserait pas tomber Duo . Pas maintenant qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

[ Base d'OZ de Sibérie . ]

Collins poussa un éternuement puis essuya vigoureusement son nez . Il faisait un froid glacial ici . Surtout avec cette neige qui n'arrêtait pas de tomber . Mais bon, il ne serait pas enrhumé s'il n'avait pas changé de poste . Les factions s'étaient redoublées ses dernières semaines . Collins n'avait pas la moindre idée pourquoi mais il était sûr qu'il y avait un lien avec l'arrivée du nouveau docteur . Tiens … Il pourrait toujours demander une consultation . Sa gorge lui brûlait pas mal depuis hier . 

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit sursauter et lorsqu'il reconnut le visage, il se redressa puis salua . Lorsque la porte se referma, il poussa un soupir de soulagement . Il avait eu chaud . Mais il se demandait maintenant ce que pouvait bien faire le Colonel Une ici .

Après s'être assurée que la porte s'était bien refermée, Lady Une s'avança dans la grande pièce .

" Comment çà se passe ? " demanda-t-elle à l'homme assis devant son ordinateur . 

" Très bien, je dirais . Les nouveaux pilotes se sont très bien adaptés aux conditions de travail . Vous avez dû en voir les résultats ces dernières semaines, Colonel . "

" En effet, je dois même avouer que je ne vous croyais pas trop au début mais j'ai vite changé d'opinion . "

" Il parait que les Gundams vont attaquer sur notre site en Europe, " reprit le Docteur . 

" Justement, c'est l'objet de ma visite, " dit Une . " Pensez-vous pouvoir les y emmener ? "

" Pas de problème, ils seront prêts, " affirma-t-il .

" Très bien, l'heure des Gundams touche à sa fin , " dit Une satisfaite .

Hokasaki se contenta d'esquisser un sourire .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

[ Une base de OZ en Europe . ]

" Aile Ouest, OK . "

" 01, salle des commandes dans cinq minutes minimum . "

" Ryoukai 04 . "

" Attends 01 . Ne vas pas faire l'impossible . La mission d'abord . "

" … "

" 01? "

" Aie . 01 out . "

Heero se retint de jeter son micro . A chaque fois, il fallait que Quatre la ramène . Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus suicidaire que d'habitude qu'il devait toujours être sur son dos . Dire que cela faisait déjà deux mois . Il avait du mal à le croire lui-même . 

Heero jeta un coup d'œil dans les couloirs puis, sûr que personne n'était là, il se dirigea vers la salle des commandes . 

Et puis Quatre n'avait rien à dire . Il ne pouvait pas comprendre . C'était en mission qu'il arrivait à l'oublier . A ne plus penser à * lui * . Autrement, le sentiment de culpabilité et d'angoisse ressurgissait . Il avait besoin de se plonger dans son travail où il deviendrait fou . 

Arrivé devant la porte, il crocheta la serrure facilement sans que l'alarme ne se déclenche puis entra dans la pièce . Cinq secondes suffirent pour chercher le mot de passe et il était dedans . Il envoya le virus puis actionna le système d'autodestruction de la base . Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres . C'était le même sentiment qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois qu'une mission était accomplie . 

__

Ninmu Ryoukai . 

Lorsqu'il retourna dans le couloir, il annonça à Quatre qu'il avait terminé de son côté quand des pas derrière lui s'approchèrent .

" Il est là ! "

__

K'so ! 

Rapidement, il sortit son arme et tira . Les deux soldats tombèrent immédiatement . Mais des bruits de pas lui annoncèrent qu'il ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'une autre troupe ne suive . Tournant à gauche, il chercha des yeux la sortie . Il avait le plan dans se tête . Il n'avait aucun mal à se repérer mais il était sûr qu'on l'y attendait . Il fallait qu'il trouve une autre sortie . Poussant plus loin dans le couloir, il repéra le grillage de ventilation qui donnait sur l'extérieur . 

__

Parfait . 

" Eh ! "

Un coup de feu retentit . Heero eut le temps de l'éviter . Il avait le front en sueur et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure . C'était juste . Il fit demi-tour et se prépara à tirer quand un autre coup de feu retentit . Il sentit une brûlure immense à sa main . Son arme tomba sur le sol tandis que des pas à sa droite s'approchèrent .

" C'est terminé, 01, " dit une voix froide et glacial .

Mais le son de cette voix fit parcourir un frisson le long du japonais . Il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où . Le cœur battant, il se tourna et tomba sur deux yeux améthystes . 

__

Duo ! 

C'était bien lui ! Enfin il l'avait trouvé . Il avait envi de le prendre dans ses bras et crier son soulagement . Mais quand il croisa son regard, sa joie s'éteignit immédiatement .

A la place des yeux rieurs et malicieux, il avait devant lui un regard glacial et vide . Et maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, Duo portait l'uniforme de OZ, pointant son arme sur lui . 

__

Qu'est-ce que çà veut dire ? 

A ce moment, sa communication avec Quatre reprit .

" 01, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es en retard de deux minutes . "

" J'ai un problème . Je suis pris, " fit Heero tout en essayant de ne pas remuer les lèvres .

" Ne bouge pas . J'envoie 03 et 05 . "

" OK . "

" 01, si tu ne veux pas d'histoire, lève les mains et suis-moi sans rien dire, " dit Duo de la même voix glacée .

Ce changement déséquilibra quelque peu Heero . Il n'avait jamais entendu l'américain parler ainsi . Il avait l'impression qu'il avait devant lui un étranger . 

" Duo ? " dit-il doucement .

" Ne bouge pas, " lui prévint Duo en relevant son arme . " Comment connais-tu mon nom ? "

Heero sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête . Il le regarda à nouveau, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas . Et ce qui l'effrayait était devant lui . Il n'y avait pas un signe de reconnaissance chez Duo . Il ne savait pas qui il était . Si Duo lui tirait dessus à l'instant, il aurait été prêt à parier que la douleur aurait été identique à celle qu'il ressentait maintenant au fond de son cœur .

__

Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ces enfoirés ? 

A ce moment, des coups de feu éclatèrent . Le soldat qui l'avait attaqué au début tomba, mort et l'arme de Duo lui échappa des mains.

" 01, tu vas bien ? " demanda Wufei .

Heero se retourna et vit Trowa et Wufei qui s'approchaient .

" Aie . "

" Vite, il faut partir . On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! " dit Trowa .

Heero acquiesça puis se tourna vers Duo … pour voir qu'il s'était enfui .

__

Kuso ! 

Il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de suivre ses amis mais avant de partir, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui .

__

Je reviendrais Duo . Je te le promets . 

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes*


	16. Chapitre 16 : Contrôle

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__ ****

Marie : t'es nouvelle ici ! Bienvenue .Je suis tout à fait d'accord . Heero et Duo sont les meilleurs couples ! **Sailor digital : **je sais, je suis une sadique . Avec moi, Duo et Heero en voient de toutes les couleurs . Mais je te promets que la fin sera heureuse . 

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, lime, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 16 : Contrôle

" Tu as vu qui ? "

Heero ouvrit son PC et commença à pianoter dessus . Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans un lieu sûr, revenus de la mission il y a une heure .

" Duo," répondit-il calmement .

Quatre resta un moment sans voix puis se tourna vers Trowa et Wufei . Ceux-ci étaient aussi surpris que lui .

" Attends une minute Heero . Duo était là, dans cette base et tu n'as rien fait ? Tu l'as laissé là-bas ? "

" Ce n'était pas Duo . " Un moment, il s'arrêta de taper puis reprit à nouveau comme si de rien n'était . " Il ne m'a pas reconnu . Il ne savait pas qui j'étais . "

Un silence pesant s'établit dans la pièce puis Wufei prit la parole .

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-bas ? Il est prisonnier ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas échappé ? "

" Il travaille pour OZ, " répondit Heero et son ton indiquait que la discussion était close .

Les trois pilotes sortirent de la pièce, encore sous le choc . Ils venaient de retrouver leur ami pour le voir chez leurs ennemis , entre leurs mains . Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Duo se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court . Les yeux dilatés, les mains tremblantes, il s'agrippa fébrilement aux draps de son lit . Il ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait . Cela faisait déjà une semaine et toujours le même rêve . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voyait-il toujours ces yeux? Ces mêmes yeux cobalts au regard intense qui lui donnaient des frissons ? Comme s'ils semblaient le connaître mieux que lui-même . Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que quelque chose d'important lui échappait ? 

Duo poussa rageusement ses draps puis se leva . Une fois lavé et habillé, il prit ses livres et ses cahiers . Il était temps de commencer sa journée . Son premier jour au lycée St Mattiews .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A cette période de l'année, le lycée St Mattiews accueillait les nouveaux élèves plus facilement, ce qui permit aux quatre pilotes d'y entrer sans difficulté . Comme tout le monde, ils devaient passer devant leur classe et se présenter . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à 8h00 et que le professeur leur annonça qu'un autre élève se présenterait aussi avec eux, ils n'émirent aucune objection . Et quand ils virent qui était l'élève, quand ils reconnurent la longue natte brune, le visage aux grands yeux violets et la taille fine et élancée de Duo, c'est à peine s'ils battirent un cil .

Lorsque Duo reconnut le pilote 01 suivi de trois autres garçons, il devina immédiatement qui ils étaient . Les pilotes de gundam dont Une lui avait prévenu . Il leur lança un clin d'œil que les trois bruns répondirent par un regard blanc tandis que le blond resta les yeux écarquillés .

Si les trois garçons avaient douté Heero auparavant, maintenant ils ne l'étaient plus .

Bien que Duo ne semblait plus se souvenir d'eux, les pilotes remarquèrent tout le long de cette journée qu'il n'avait pas changé pour autant . Très rapidement, il avait réussi à devenir ami avec tout le monde grâce à son charme et sa personnalité . Il jouait les provocateurs auprès des professeurs, ajoutant l'appréciation des plus rebelles . C'était en un mot incroyable . On aurait presque dit stratégique . Et cela rendait furieux Heero qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi . Mais il refusait de croire que la rage qu'il éprouvait quand il voyait Duo rire et flirté avec les filles était de la jalousie bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Duo par le bras et le séparer d'elles .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En arrivant à l'académie St Mattiews, Heero et ses amis avaient pour objectif de s'approcher du professeur Bowels et de détruire tous les plans qu'il avait créé concernant un nouveau prototype de robot avant que OZ ne mette la main dessus . Et mieux, éliminer l'homme .

C'est donc pour cette raison que Heero et Trowa se trouvèrent après les cours derrière la porte du bureau de Bowels . Heero jeta un coup d'œil au français qui hocha de la tête puis, il leva la main pour frapper quand celle-ci s'ouvrit de l'intérieur .

Duo se tenait devant eux, les cheveux légèrement défaits, la cravate dénouée et deux boutons de sa chemise ouverts . Il referma la porte derrière lui puis se tourna vers eux . Tranquillement, il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis leur lança un clin d'œil avant de partir, un sourire narquois aux lèvres . 

Les deux pilotes restèrent figés sur place, sans un mot sortant de leur bouche . Ce fut Trowa qui frappa puis ouvrit la porte . 

" Oui, je peux vous aider ? " demanda Bowels . 

Mais Heero n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait . Tout ce que ses yeux enregistrèrent, ce furent la cravate desserrée du professeur et le col ouvert de sa chemise . 

Il avait l'impression que son sang était en train de bouillir . La mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés, c'était à peine s'il ne se jetait pas sur Bowels pour lui retirer son air rêveur et content . Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce, laissant Trowa s'occuper de lui puis courut après Duo .

Quand il le vit enfin, il l'attrapa par le bras et le plaqua contre le mûr . L'américain ne montra pas sa surprise mais se contenta de lui sourire .

" Tiens tiens, 01 . Quelle surprise, " dit-il .

Heero avait envi de le frapper . Il ne voulait pas voir ce sourire ni ces yeux provocateurs adressés à lui . Ils n'étaient réservés qu'aux ennemis de Duo et se voir maintenant de ce côté-là enrageait encore plus le japonais . 

" Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Duo ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais chez Bowels ? " 

Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une seconde . Un moment, il crut voir Duo frissonner mais il se reprit immédiatement .

" Ce n'était pas clair ? " dit celui-ci en souriant toujours . " Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen pour l'approcher . En tout cas, je peux te dire que le vieux sera * très * ravi de me revoir . "

Un coup de poing de Heero contre le mûr stoppa son rire . Duo leva un sourcil étonné puis observa le pilote . Il avait les yeux qui semblaient vouloir le fusiller . Son souffle état rauque et court tandis que sa main qui s'agrippait à sa chemise tremblait .

" Eh bien eh bien, 01 ? On perd contrôle ? Tu as peur que Bowels ne me crache le morceau avant toi ou … mffff "

Ses autres mots furent envolés en fumée lorsque les lèvres du japonais se plaquèrent contre les siennes .

Heero sentait qu'il était prêt à craquer . Il était furieux contre Duo . Il avait l'impression d'être trahi, même si l'américain ne le reconnaissait plus . Il avait envi de le secouer et de lui dire : _ Regarde c'est moi, Heero . Tu te rappelles ? _ Et le comble, c'est qu'il sentait son corps réagir à la proximité de Duo . Voir ces yeux violets ensorcelants qui lui avaient tant manqué, puis ces lèvres tentantes remuer lui rappelèrent la nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés au lycée St Gabriel . Il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit . Dut-il vivre cent ans, ce souvenir resterait le moment qu'il chérirait dans son cœur comme celui où il avait découvert ses nouveaux sentiments pour son meilleur ami . 

Furieux, frustré, enragé, il n'écouta plus sa raison et l'instant d'après, il avait les lèvres de Duo contre lui . 

Rien ne pouvait décrire le sentiment d'extrême joie qu'éprouva Heero à cet acte . C'était bon . C'était juste . C'était ce qu'il avait toujours cherché . Etre près de Solo, de Duo . Il le savait maintenant . Il l'avait compris après la capture de Duo . Mais pour l'instant, toutes ces pensées rationnelles lui échappèrent . Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait Duo contre lui . 

Au début, l'américain ne répondit pas mais cela n'arrêta pas Heero d'entrouvrir ses lèvres et de chercher à y passer sa langue . Après quelques hésitations, la bouche de Duo s'ouvrit et Heero émit un soupir de soulagement . Il encercla la taille du garçon natté de son bras gauche, plaquant son corps frêle et mince contre son corps dur et musclé . Son autre bras passa sans hésitation sous la chemise blanche de Duo et se mit à parcourir le torse du garçon . Un miaulement de plaisir échappa des lèvres de Duo et il entreprit d'embrasser le japonais plus sauvagement . 

Le fait que Duo soit contre le mûr permis à Heero un certain appui qu'il profita pour frotter leurs corps l'un contre l'autre . Ce mouvement envoya une décharge électrique chez chacun des deux garçons . Heero se redressa contre Duo, s'agrippant aux fesses rondes et fermes de l'américain et le ramenant encore plus contre lui . 

Son cerveau était en flamme, la mission aux oubliettes . Il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi immense . Son désir pour Duo était quasi insupportable . Il avait envi de se fondre en lui, de le garder près de lui et de ne jamais le quitter . Que Duo soit avec OZ ou ailleurs, peu importait . Il l'avait là, contre lui, qui le désirait autant que lui . Le reste importait peu . 

Ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait qui ramena les deux garçons sur Terre . Aussitôt, Heero et Duo s'écartèrent, le souffle rauque mais sans se quitter des yeux . C'est alors que Duo esquissa un sourire narquois . 

" C'est vrai que les pilotes de gundam sont dangereux . Je vois pourquoi maintenant . "

Et sur ces paroles, Duo le quitta, non sans avoir envoyé un dernier clin d'œil au japonais .

Heero ne fit rien pour l'arrêter . Il était encore sous le choc de ses propres actions . Il avait perdu contrôle . Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant . Mais il ne ressentait aucun remord . Au contraire, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à recommencer s'il avait eu le choix . Il avait écouté ses émotions, son désir pour l'américain qu'il avait toujours éprouvé avant mais qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui jusqu'à présent .

Pourtant, les paroles de Duo lui avaient comme percé le cœur . Un moment, il croyait avoir tenu * son * Duo dans ses bras mais maintenant, il ne savait plus . Ses paroles l'avaient glacé . 

Soudain, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire . Au cours de ces dernières minutes, lorsqu'il avait tenu Duo dans ses bras, quelque chose l'avait frappé mais il n'avait pas prêté attention . Au niveau de l'avant-bras de l'américain, il avait vu plusieurs petits points rouges . Et maintenant, il savait ce que c'était . 

Des anciennes cicatrices . Là où une seringue avait percé sa peau . Duo se faisait injecter quelque chose et apparemment régulièrement . Les yeux de Heero s'assombrirent . Y avait-il un lien avec Hokasaki et le soudain changement chez Duo ? 

A SUIVRE … 

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes*


	17. Chapitre 17 : Préparations

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__ ****

Sailor digital : * soupir * je fais tout ce que je peux, mais écrire plus long me demande plus de temps . Et vu que je suis plutôt lente … Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus d'exams, je vais pouvoir finir cet fic bientôt . Et çà va te faire plaisir, ce chapitre est plutôt hot . **Lyxéria : **ouiii ! Il est super sexy Duo ! Et évidemment Hee-chan ne peut pas le résister * ricane comme une folle * **Enchantra : **arrrrh que veux-tu que je te dise ? Voir ces deux-là s'embrasser, c'est comme manger une glace à la vanille ( j'adore çà, surtout avec cette chaleur ! ), on ne s'en lasse pas . **Shizuku : **début de lime, oui oui et ici aussi ! Happy ? ^_^ **kurai008 : **oui, faut bien que Hee-chan souffre un peu, mais ce sera pas pour longtemps . **Sayana :** mais bien sûr que tes commentaires comptent ! J'attends les tiens pour ce chapitre, ok ?

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, lime, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 17 : Préparations 

Heero s'assit sur sa chaise puis écouta le professeur de biologie commencer son cour . Mais la moitié de son cerveau était concentrée sur ce que Quatre et lui avaient discuté il y a dix minutes . Si le comportement de Duo était lié à ces étranges injections, il fallait absolument trouver Hokasaki . Il devait y avoir un moyen pour que la mémoire de Duo revienne . Ce nouveau Duo Maxwell le mettait trop mal à l'aise . Hier soir, il avait rejoué dans sa tête comment l'américain s'était comporté . Il était peut-être différent mais pas complètement . Heero l'avait déjà vu se montrer provocateur et séducteur avec OZ . C'était juste qu'il avait du mal à s'adapter à ce changement, surtout quand c'était * lui * une des proies de Shinigami . 

Le cours venait de se terminer . Heero jeta un coup d'œil vers Duo et le vit discuter avec plusieurs étudiants . Comme s'il avait senti son regard, Duo se retourna puis lui envoya un clin d'œil . Heero détourna la tête aussitôt et sortit de la classe . Et non ! Il ne prenait pas la fuite . Certainement pas !

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

" Eh Max ! C'est quoi ces cicatrices ? "

Duo leva les yeux vers Eric . Ils se trouvaient dans les vestiaires . Ils venaient de faire un match de basket pendant deux heures . Ils étaient soulagés que ce soit terminé . Le professeur Henri était un vrai sadique pour leur faire jouer aussi longtemps . Duo ne semblait pas ressentir la fatigue contrairement à ses autres équipiers mais il était sûr que cela aurait été pareil si les pilotes de gundam avaient été là . Dommage . 

" J'ai le diabète," répondit Duo en prenant un visage franc et sincère . " Je dois prendre de l'insuline . " 

" Oh, c'est pas cool, " sympathisa un autre garçon . 

Duo respira de nouveau quand ils partirent . C'est vrai que ces cicatrices étaient gênantes mais il n'y pouvait rien . Au moment où il avait menti, quelque chose en lui s'était comme révoltée . Il avait eu une impression de malaise . Comme si le fait de mentir ne lui était pas familier . Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer cette sensation . Etrange …

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau . Quand il vit la personne entrer, il grinça des dents .

" Maxwell, on dirait bien que c'était juste, " dit l'étudiant .

C'était un jeune homme de son âge, grand aux cheveux blonds et au regard bleu . Il était bien bâti, après tout, chez OZ, on ne prenait pas n'importe qui . 

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Kurt ? " demanda Duo .

Kurt esquissa un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical puis lui tendit un sac . 

"Hokasaki m'envoie pour t'en donner d'autres . Une toutes les cinq heures . C'est Doc qui l'a dit . "

Duo arracha le sac des mains de Kurt puis le posa sur la table près de son casier . Il enfila son T-shirt, ignorant l'autre garçon . Il détestait ce type . Depuis qu'ils s'étaient connus, Duo avait vu la jalousie de Kurt envers lui augmenter . Il n'arrivait pas à accepter que Duo soit plus doué que lui . C'était l'américain qui avait remporté le plus de succès dans les dernières opérations de OZ . Et Kurt ne le supportait pas, surtout quand il aurait dû être promu colonel avant que Duo n'arrive et ne lui prenne sa place .

Lorsqu'il entendit Kurt s'approcher de lui, Duo se retourna immédiatement, une main prêt à tirer son couteau de sa botte . Kurt se pencha vers lui, les yeux remplis d'une haine totale .

" Tu peux être le favori de Hokasaki tant que çà te plaît, j'en ai rien à foutre mais ne viens pas fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires, Maxwell . Tu n'es pas mieux que moi . Je peux accomplir n'importe quelle mission aussi bien que toi . "

Pour toute réponse, Duo esquissa un sourire narquois . Kurt sentit sa fureur redoubler . Duo voyait que Kurt se retenait de ne pas le frapper . Cela avait du bon d'être bien vu par Lady Une . 

" On verra bien à la fin de celle-ci, " lui dit-il puis il se retourna et l'ignora de nouveau . 

Kurt le fusilla du regard encore une fois puis partit en claquant la porte . 

Duo ouvrit le sac et en sortit une seringue . Il s'apprêtait à prendre le flacon d'alcool quand soudain, un sorte de flash apparut devant ses yeux .

_" Quand on sera grand tous les deux, je me marierais avec toi ! " dit une voix d'enfant ._

Un rire amusé lui répondit .

" Je crois pas que c'est possible . On est des garçons je te ferais remarquer, " dit celui-ci d'une voix amusée .

" J'm'en fiche ! " répondit le premier d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de refus . " Comme çà on se quittera jamais . "

" Ok, quand on sera grand, je viendrais te chercher sur mon cheval blanc et on se mariera," dit l'autre d'un ton à la fois amusé et sérieux . 

" C'est promis ? "

" C'est promis . "

Quand le premier se retourna, deux yeux cobalts le croisèrent . 

La seringue lui échappa des mains et vint se briser sur le sol . Duo passa ses deux mains contre ses tempes, tremblant . Encore ces yeux là . Toujours ces yeux ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? D'où venaient toutes ces images ? On aurait dit comme des souvenirs . Il en avait parlé avec Hokasaki . Le docteur lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait juste de rêves . Rien de plus et que lorsqu'ils se produiraient, il devrait prendre immédiatement ses injections . Duo ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait . Il ne comprenait pas . Aussi, n'ayant pas d'autres avis que celui de Hokasaki, il prit la seringue et la planta dans une veine . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Trowa et Quatre refermèrent la porte derrière eux puis s'assirent sur le lit de Heero . Wufei leva un sourcil, une question silencieuse dans ses yeux . Trowa hocha de la tête . 

" Rien . Pas un papier ou une disquette sur OZ, " dit-il en haussant les épaules . 

" Si je ne savais pas que c'était Duo, je dirais que sa chambre est aussi normale que n'importe quel étudiant, " ajouta Quatre en posant sa tête contre l'épaule du français . " Tu as trouvé quelque chose Heero ? "

Le japonais continua de taper sur le clavier puis l'instant d'après, une fenêtre s'ouvrit .

" Regardez, " dit-il .

Les quatre pilotes lurent attentivement le fichier .

" C'est fou, " murmura Quatre encore surpris . " C'est comme un lavage de cerveau . "

Wufei acquiesça . " C'est déshonorant . Se servir de tous ces élèves y compris Duo pour travailler pour eux . Ils prennent les meilleurs puis leur injectent ces drogues . Et voilà ! Au bout de quelque temps, leurs souvenirs sont effacés . "

" Cela explique le comportement de Duo, " dit Trowa à Heero .

Celui-ci ne dit rien . Il se retenait plutôt de ne pas pousser un cri de rage . Cet Hokasaki . Il aurait dû le tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion . C'était de sa faute si Duo était maintenant contre eux, avec OZ . Mais il savait que Hokasaki n'était pas le seul à blâmer . D'après le rapport, la drogue agissait de préférence sur des sujets _' instables '_ . Pas dans le sens de fou mais du point de vue émotionnel . Or, avant que Duo ne soit capturé, ils s'étaient tous les deux disputés . Duo n'avait donc pas eu la tête très claire . Son désarroi, ses conflits intérieurs avaient dû affaiblir ses capacités . Il avait été une proie facile pour le docteur . La voix de Wufei mit fin à ses pensées . 

" Voilà ce que je propose . Barton et Winner, vous préparez notre départ pour demain . Moi, je m'occupe de Bowels ce soir . Yuy, tu t'occupes de Duo . "

Aucun n'émit d'objection . Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre . Demain soir, ils partiraient tous d'ici, avec Duo .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Heero rangea ses livres dans son sac puis rabattit sa chaise contre la table . Il détestait les cours de maths . Probablement parce que Bowels en était le professeur qui en ce moment, était en train de discuter avec Duo . Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils disaient mais cela devait être très drôle à voir l'américain rire sans arrêt . 

Heero remarqua que tous les élèves étaient partis . Il ne restait qu'eux trois, même si tous les deux semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarqué . Bowels devait être trop occupé à baver devant Duo et le déshabiller des yeux pour s'en être soucié . Puis le professeur se leva et dit quelque chose comme quoi il avait une réunion et partit, non sans avoir passé sa main sur les fesses de l'américain au passage . Celui-ci continua de sourire jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière Bowels . Son visage alors changea immédiatement pour exprimer un pur dégoût .

" S'il te déplait tant, pourquoi continues-tu à tourner autour de lui ? " 

Duo pivota sur ses talons aussitôt . Il vit Heero, à demi assis sur une table, son sac sur l'épaule . Esquissant un sourire séducteur, il s'avança vers le japonais jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à deux pas de lui . 

" Quand il s'agit d'une mission, le reste a peu d'importance, n'est-ce pas 01 ? "

Heero ne bougea pas d'un cil, se contentant de lui renvoyer un regard glacial . Duo ne se rebuta pas pour autant . Au contraire, la froideur du pilote éveilla de nouveau ce sentiment de défi qu'il avait ressenti après avoir rencontré 01 . Quelque chose en lui éprouvait un certain plaisir à provoquer le silencieux jeune homme . Duo se rapprocha de lui lentement, puis posa une main sur la chemise du garçon . Il sentit avec satisfaction les muscles se raidir et son souffle se couper . Il leva sa jambe de telle sorte que son genou toucha l'entrejambe du pilote et appuya * très* fort .

" A moins bien sûr que quelque chose de plus _excitant _ne se montre en chemin ? " suggéra-t-il .

Heero ferma les yeux et serra les dents très fort . Mais il était impossible d'ignorer le garçon devant lui, surtout quand celui-ci se serrait contre lui * si * près . Il ne cèderait pas . Ce n'était pas le moment . Il pensa à la mission, à Bowels mais tous ses efforts restèrent vains . Il avait le corps parfait de Duo contre lui, le garçon qu'il avait désiré depuis si longtemps et puis le voir sous les yeux affamés de Bowels n'avait fait qu'intensifier son désir de posséder Duo à lui seul .

Quand il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard amusé de Duo, il n'écouta plus ce que sa raison lui disait . Il relâcha son sac qui tomba lourdement puis poussa Duo sur le sol . Il avait maintenant Duo au-dessous de lui, allongé sur le plancher, les cheveux dénoués qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout autour d'eux . Ils se regardèrent tous les deux longtemps, l'un et l'autre se défiant de céder le premier . Ce fut Duo qui gagna à la fin .

Heero plaqua sans douceur sa bouche contre la sienne et aussitôt, celle de Duo s'ouvrit . Le japonais en profita pour y entrer sa langue . Hum… Un goût de miel et de fraise . Il pourrait en devenir drogué facilement . Pendant que leur bouche s'explorait, les mains de Heero parcoururent les formes gracieuses de Duo . Quand il les passa autour de ses côtes, Duo frissonna . Gagné ! Il avait trouvé un point sensible . Sans s'arrêter là, Heero passa sa main droite sur le torse du garçon . D'un coup sec, il arracha un à un les boutons de sa chemise . Rapidement, Duo se trouva torse nu . 

Heero s'accorda un moment pour admirer la peau crémeuse du garçon . Elle était si douce . Il pourrait passer des heures à le toucher comme çà . Duo ne le quitta pas des yeux, attendant son prochain geste avec anticipation tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus vite . Lentement, ses doigts s'approchèrent d'un des seins de Duo . A leur contact, ils se durcirent rapidement alors que l'américain émit un gémissement ravi . Impatient devant la lenteur délibérée du japonais, Duo tira sur la chemise de Heero et ramena sa bouche contre la sienne . Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans leur baiser . Rien qu'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfait . Chacun se battit pour soumettre l'autre . Une langue caressa l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre tandis que celui-ci mordit les lèvres de son assaillant . 

Leur corps était plus que jamais pressé l'un contre l'autre . Heero poussa un grognement quand il sentit le sexe dur de Duo frotter contre le sien à travers leur pantalon . Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser s'il continuait ainsi mais il n'avait pas envi d'arrêter . C'était si bon . Si enivrant . Leur rythme s'accéléra de plus en plus, Heero poussant Duo contre le sol de plus en plus rapidement . Il sentait le souffle rauque de Duo contre sa nuque alors qu'il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'américain . Ses deux mains ne lâchaient plus les hanches de Duo, lui permettant un appui pour augmenter la force de ses attaques . Il sentit les jambes de Duo s'écarter comme une invitation, faisant croître plus que jamais son désir . Sa main droite vint emprisonner une des jambes de Duo autour de sa taille sans abandonner son rythme . Il était presque près, encore un peu et il atteindrait l'extase avec Duo . 

C'est alors qu'un souvenir traversa son esprit . Le visage souriant de Duo quand ils s'étaient retrouvés . Le regard améthyste doux et tendre de Duo quand il le regardait . Le rire inoubliable de Solo . 

Il s'arrêta aussitôt et s'écarta du garçon . Surpris et encore un peu étourdi, Duo le regarda sans comprendre . Heero se retint de ne pas sauter sur lui à nouveau . Il était si désirable avec sa bouche ouverte et rouge par leurs baisers, ses yeux dilatés par la passion et le désir . Mais il ne cèderait pas .

" Qu'est ce qui te prend ? " demanda Duo en levant ses yeux sur lui . 

Heero se leva calmement puis rajusta sa chemise . Il s'accorda une minute pour retrouver son sang froid puis prit son sac à dos et le regarda à nouveau .

" Ce n'est pas toi que je veux . C'est * mon * Duo, Solo . Tant que tu ne sauras pas qui c'est, je resterais à l'écart de toi . " 

Duo le dévisagea, l'air ahuri quand quelque chose frappa son regard . Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Heero . Celui-ci, étonné, vit l'américain étendre sa main vers son cou et s'agripper à quelque chose .

Son pendentif .

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ? " murmura Duo, presque inaudible . 

Heero remarqua la confusion dans les yeux du garçon . Quelque chose venait de se passer dans sa tête . Un souvenir ? Heero n'osait pas espérer si vite mais il laissa silencieusement Duo agir .

Duo regarda alors le japonais droit dans les yeux . Comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en lui . Heero lui renvoya un regard perplexe mais l'américain perçut derrière ces yeux froids comme la glace, la flamme ardente qui se cachait derrière eux . Ce feu flamboyant qu'il avait fait naître tout à l'heure, accompagné par le désir et la passion . Dans ces yeux bleus, ces yeux cobalts .

__

Des yeux cobalts ! 

Ses yeux lavandes s'agrandirent tandis que ses rêves se rejouèrent dans sa tête . 

__

C'était lui !!! 

Heero, de plus en plus confus, vit Duo passer ses deux mains contre ses tempes, comme si une douleur immense venait de naître en lui . Il le vit reculer, toujours sans le quitter des yeux puis il s'enfuit avant que le japonais ait pu dire quelque chose .

A SUIVRE … 

__

Ahhh, je sens que la fin approche . Je dirais deux ou trois chapitres encore et peut-être un lemon en prime, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? 

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes*


	18. Chapitre 18 : Décisions

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Sara-chan : Quoi ? Seulement deux reviews ? Vous êtes tous partis ou quoi ? * Boude et fais le tête * OUINNNN !!! Personne ne m'aimeeee ! 

Duo : mais si, mais faut dire que l'on est en pleine période des vacances . Allez, viens * tapote gentiment sur la tête sous le regard meurtrier de Heero * 

****

Enchantra : je crois bien que dimanche est dépassée . Désolée, mais j'étais partie en vacances . Mais maintenant je suis là !!! **Isyméa :** ok , le lemon, c'est promis . Happy ? ^_^ 

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, lime, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 18 : Décisions

Duo courut, sans trop savoir où ses pas le menaient . Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être seul . Dans sa tête, tout se bousculait . Des images qu'il ne savait pas d'où venir apparaissaient et se mélangeaient avec ce qu'il se rappelait de ses rêves .

_Un garçon aux cheveux bruns ressemblant trait pour trait à 01 le tenait dans ses bras sur les marches d'un escalier ._

Sur un quai, près de la mer, il se voit viser 01 et l'atteindre deux fois . Au bras et à la jambe . 

Et puis ce collier, ce pendentif . Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu avant . Il avait même l'étrange impression qu'il aurait toujours dû être autour de son cou . 

Tout cela n'avait aucun sens . Il n'avait jamais connu 01 auparavant … non ?

Il devrait plutôt faire une sieste . Un peu de repos lui rendrait les idées plus claires . Il arriva jusqu'à sa chambre quand il vit Kurt, adossé à sa porte .

" Suis-moi . Doc est ici . Il veut te voir, " dit le blond . 

Il marcha sans attendre si Duo le suivait . L'américain fronça les sourcils . Que pouvait bien faire Hokasaki au lycée ? A moins que cela ne concerne son traitement ? De toute façon, il comptait lui parler à un moment ou un autre pour lui demander des explications sur toutes ces visions .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Ils arrivèrent dans les salles de laboratoire réservées aux professeurs . Seul, le docteur Hokasaki s'y trouvait, assis derrière son bureau rempli de tubes et de flacons . Kurt referma la porte derrière eux tandis que Duo s'avança dans la pièce .

" Maxwell, où en est votre mission ? " demanda le docteur sans perdre une minute .

" Je comptais parler avec Bowels ce soir, " répondit Duo du même ton froid et sec que OZ avait entraîné ses recrutes . 

Duo vit le docteur s'adosser au dossier de son fauteuil puis le fixer du regard .

" Vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ? " 

Duo ne bougea pas d'un cil . Il était confus . Que voulait-il dire ? 

L'homme esquissa un sourire puis poussa une feuille devant lui . Duo se pencha et vit quatre photos d'étudiants avec le nom de chacun à côté . 

" De nouveaux élèves sont arrivés semblerait-il, " reprit Hokasaki . " Et pas n'importe qui, on dirait . "

__

Mais comment sait-il que ce sont eux les pilotes de Gundam ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui était au courant de leur identité . 

De plus en plus confus, Duo dévisagea Hokasaki des yeux . Depuis le début, il avait senti que le docteur lui cachait quelque chose . Il semblait savoir plus de choses sur lui que lui-même . Hokasaki lui avait dit que son amnésie résultait d'un combat contre les Gundams et que ses souvenirs reviendraient avec le temps . Les médicaments étaient là pour l'aider, comme un stimulant . Il avait écouté ses conseils mais quelque chose en lui avait comme éprouvé un certain malaise de travailler au sein de OZ . Comme s'il ne se sentait pas 'chez lui ' . Maintenant, il en avait assez . Il voulait des explications . 

" Docteur, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, " dit-il . Sa voix était ferme, sans hésitation . 

" Allez-y, " fit Hokasaki, en levant un sourcil interrogateur . 

" Avant mon amnésie, j'ai bien travaillé pour OZ ? "

Duo remarqua que l'expression amusée du docteur changea immédiatement pour faire place à de la méfiance . _Jackpot ! _Il avait raison !

" Comment se fait-il que je ne me souvienne toujours de rien ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne peut me donner un compte rendu de mes anciennes missions chez OZ ? Et ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, vous savez ! Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose . Est-ce que cela n'aurait-il pas avoir avec les pilotes de Gundam ? "

Hokasaki se mit alors à sourire, ce qui arrêta net Duo dans sa fureur .

" Je vois . Vos exploits vous rendent hommage . Vous êtes très observateur . " 

Duo sentit sa colère redoubler . Il avait l'impression qu'il se jouait de lui ! Furieux, il tapa son poing sur la table et fusilla des yeux le docteur .

" Arrêtez vos conneries ! Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ces rêves ? Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de connaître les autres pilotes de Gundam ? " 

" C'est très simple, Maxwell . Tous ces rêves ne sont en fait que des souvenirs, " répondit Hokasaki qui semblait s'amuser grandement de la situation . 

" Quoi ?" balbutia Duo . 

" Vous m'avez très bien entendu . Vous n'étiez autre que le cinquième pilote des Gundams . Le pilote 02 du DeathScythe . "

Les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, Duo semblait comme paralysé sur place . Il avait bien entendu ce que Hokasaki lui avait dit mais son cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer la nouvelle . Quelque chose en lui sauta . Il avait mal à la tête . Une grande douleur comme il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant . Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il se courba en deux, la tête emprisonnée dans ses mains . 

" Kurt, attrapez-le et emmenez-le ici . Je vais lui administrer une autre dose et cette fois-ci, il ne se souviendra de rien . " 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Deux silhouettes coururent jusqu'à une voiture et posèrent leur sac dans le coffre . L'une d'entre elles se tourna vers le lycée . 

" Tu crois que tout ira bien ? " 

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Quatre . Je viens d'avoir Wufei . Il m'a dit que Bowels était hors circuit et qu'il avait les documents . Quand à Heero, il se charge de Duo . "

" Hummm… j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment Trowa . Je voudrais que nous soyons partis d'ici au plus vite . "

Trowa passa un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de l'arabe puis tous les deux attendirent que leurs amis viennent les rejoindre . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Duo entendit vaguement les paroles de Hokasaki . Il comprit que s'il ne faisait rien pour se défendre, ils l'auraient définitivement . Et toutes ces images qui étaient en fait ses souvenirs seraient perdues . Il sentit Kurt derrière son dos près à l'attaquer . Il réagit vite . Avant que Kurt ne bougea plus, il fit demi-tour puis lui fit un croche pied . Le blond tomba, surpris de voir Duo qu'il croyait encore immobilisé par la douleur . Mais il n'était pas un soldat de OZ pour rien . En quelques secondes, il était sur pied et en position de défense . 

"Maxwell, tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai attendu ce moment . Tu vois, çà ne m'étonne pas que tu ais été un pilote de Gundam . J'ai toujours eu du mal à te blairer . "

Duo se redressa . La douleur était encore là mais il pourrait l'oublier un moment s'il ne se concentrait que sur Kurt . L'adrénaline était comme un anesthésiant à sa douleur . C'était ce qu'il lui fallait .

" Ben c'est marrant . Moi aussi, j'ai jamais pu te supporter, " dit-il en souriant, moqueur . 

" Va te faire foutre ! " s'écria Kurt en s'élançant sur lui .

Duo esquiva facilement le coup de poing mais le sien par contre, Kurt le reçut en pleine figure . Le blond recula en titubant . Il essuya presque incrédule ses lèvres tachées de sang tandis que son front se plissa .

" Enfoiré ! Je vais te faire la peau ! " hurla Kurt en attaquant Duo de nouveau . 

La violence du soldat surprit un moment l'américain, ce qui permit à Kurt de planter son couteau qu'il avait sorti de sa veste à son épaule . Duo recula, pressant douloureusement une main à sa blessure . Heureusement qu'il n'était pas gaucher .

" Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis Maxwell ? " fit Kurt d'un ton triomphant . Il semblait déjà être sûr de gagner . 

Les yeux de Duo se plissèrent, une lueur menaçante traversa son regard . Il sortit une lame de sa botte puis s'élança sur lui . L'instant d'une seconde, Kurt pensa que l'étiquette de Shinigami collée au pilote 02 ne lui avait jamais été aussi appropriée qu'en ce moment, après quoi il s'effondra sur le sol . Mort .

Duo reprit son souffle et son calme peu à peu . Il sentait déjà l'adrénaline diminuée dans ses veines .

" Je suis très impressionné . Kurt était deux fois ta taille et ton poids et c'était un combattant exceptionnel . "

Duo se retourna vers Hokasaki sans perdre une seconde son attention . Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'air très en forme . Du sang coulait de son épaule, ses cheveux devaient être défaits, sa tresse démêlée . Et le comble de tout, c'était qu'il commençait à sentir les effets de la drogue - ou plutôt de son manque . Il avait besoin de sa dose * maintenant * sinon sa tête allait explosée, il en était sûr . Il pouvait sentir des tremblements lui parcourir le long de son corps .

__

C'est pas vrai . Pas maintenant ! 

" Doc … Docteur, " dit-il d'une voix rauque et haletante . " Vous avez cinq secondes pour me convaincre de ne pas vous tuer . "

Hokasaki esquissa un sourire puis prit une seringue et un flacon qu'il plaça devant lui . Duo suivit ses mouvements avec méfiance sans faire un geste . 

" Tu peux me tuer si c'est ce que tu veux mais regarde-toi un peu . Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes . Tu es en manque et tu sais qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'aider . Et je t'offre autre chose en plus . Retrouver ta mémoire . Une injection d'une de mes solutions connue uniquement de moi et tu te rappelleras de tout . Alors qu'en dis-tu … 02 ? "

Duo jeta un coup d'œil méfiant sur la seringue puis revint sur Hokasaki . Ses poings se serrèrent jusqu'à ce que ce que ses jointures deviennent blanches . Le docteur mijotait quelque chose .

" Et en échange, votre vie je présume ? " dit Duo sarcastique .

" Entre autre oui . Mais je veux aussi celles des pilotes de Gundam . "

Duo se redressa brutalement .

" Quoi ? " dit-il froidement .

" Tu m'as très bien entendu . Tue-moi les pilotes et tu auras ta mémoire de nouveau . "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Heero traversa les couloirs du deuxième étage sans omettre de jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans chaque classe .

Pas là non plus .

Où pouvait-il bien être ?

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils s'étaient séparés . Il avait profité de l'absence de Duo pour contacter les autres, apprenant que les trois pilotes avaient accompli leur mission et n'attendaient plus que son retour et celui de Duo .

Encore faudrait-il qu'il le trouve .

__

Il est là ! 

La porte devant lui, comme chacune de celles de ce couloir, comportait une vitre qui permettait d'avoir une vue de l'intérieur de la pièce . Il vit Hokasaki à son bureau et Duo de dos . Duo était là . Pas une minute à perdre . Il ouvrit la porte et entra en trombe .

" Duo ! "

Hokasaki esquissa un sourire à son arrivée .

" Ah, 01 ou devrais-je dire Yuy-kun ? Quel plaisir de vous revoir . "

Heero se contenta de le fusiller du regard .

" Maxwell, choisis maintenant . Tue-le et tu retrouveras tes souvenirs ou tu te verras dépendant de ces drogues . "

Les yeux de Heero s'agrandirent à ces paroles tandis que ses poings se fermèrent sous la rage .

" Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lui raconter, Hokasaki ? " gronda-t-il . 

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire plus qu'il vit Duo lever son bras et pointer une arme vers lui . 

" Duo … " murmura-t-il .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Duo s'agrippa à son pistolet d'une main tremblante . Ses yeux améthystes restèrent fixer sue les yeux presque incrédules du japonais.

__

// Tue-le et tu ne seras plus ainsi . Tu retrouveras tes souvenirs . N'est-ce pas plus important que ces garçons que tu ne connaissais même pas avant ? //

Comment pourrais-je savoir çà ? Je ne me rappelle de rien ! 

// Justement . Ecoute Hokasaki et tu te rappelleras de tout . //

La main de Duo devint plus assurée, plus ferme . Il pointa l'arme entre les yeux cobalts de 01 .

__

Ces yeux cobalts… les mêmes que ceux que je vois chaque nuit dans mes rêves … 

En plongeant son regard dans ces yeux immensément bleus, Duo sentit comme une chaleur l'envelopper . Une chaleur familière … 

__

{{ flashback }}

_Heero le regarda à nouveau et c'est à ce moment que Duo reconnut les yeux qui l'avaient hantés pendant dix ans . Les mêmes yeux cobalts qui, une minute plus tôt étaient durs et sans émotion, devinrent tendres et affectionnés . Ces yeux qui semblaient le transpercer jusqu'au plus profond de son âme à chaque fois qu'il y plongeait ._

__

" O… Odin ? " 

__

Pour la première fois depuis dix ans, Heero esquissa un vrai sourire . Duo avait les yeux remplis de larmes et se retenait d'éclater en sanglots . Il avait devant lui le Solo qu'il se rappelait . Le gentil garçon au cœur pur dont il avait gardé le souvenir tout au fond de son cœur . Pas le terroriste avec le masque de joker qui regardait la vie comme un jeu . 

__

" Je croyais que les garçons ne pleuraient pas ? "

__

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui fut le détonateur . L'instant d'après, Duo était dans les bras du japonais, les bras autour de son cou, le serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait . Comme autrefois, Heero passa ses bras autour de la taille fine de l'américain, l'entourant parfaitement, comme s'il en avait été toujours ainsi . 

__

Duo ouvrit alors les yeux, une expression sûre et déterminée sur son visage . 

****

* BANG *

L'arme tomba lourdement sur le sol, encore fumante après le coup de feu . Duo se redressa, toujours tremblant et le corps parcouru de frissons puis leva les yeux .

" Je te suis . "

Il vit les yeux de Heero, l'instant d'avant surpris après le mort de Hokasaki, prendre une douce couleur bleue marine . Puis Heero lui prit la main et tous les deux s'enfuirent du lycée .

A SUIVRE …

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* J'ai vraiment besoin de vos reviews surtout que l'on approche de la fin ^_^

Bye, sara-chan .


	19. Chapitre 19 : Remember me

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

Aaaah ! Je suis tellement contente d'avoir eu toutes vos reviews . Cà m'a fait super plaisir . En récompense, un chapitre * très * long .

****

Enchantra : t'inquiète . Je pense que tu pourras survivre ce chapitre sans problème . **Isyméa :** le lemon, c'est promis pour le prochain chapitre . ^_^ **Darkin : **çà me fait plaisir ce que tu m'as dit . T'es pas trop yaoi . Oups, je sais pas dans ce cas si le chapitre prochain t'es conseillée ( y a un lemon 1x2 ) . Alors si çà te dérange, je t'en pris ne lis pas . Je ne t'oblige à rien . Par contre, si j'ai réussis à te convertir au yaoi, bienvenue ^_^ **Shizuku : **que puis-je dire d'autre sinon que vos reviews m'encouragent à écrire plus et plus vite . Une bonne excuse, non ? **Salomé Li : **Ouf, rassurée . Pendant quelques temps je me suis dis, çà y est elles sont toutes parties en vacances, vu les deux reviews . Mais là je suis rassurée . **Nicolina : **Bien sûr que Heero/Duo est le meilleur couple ! The best !!! J'espère que le chap 18 t'as plus et que celui-là aussi te plaira . **sailor digital : **Vive GW ! Hihihi, j'suis tellement contente moi aussi que Duo soit plus avec OZ . **PPCU : **Oui, fallait quand même que Duo se rende compte qu'il n'avait rien à foutre avec Oz . Cà laisse de belles perspectives pour Hee-chan … 

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1+2 ( probablement 1x2 plus tard ) 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, lime, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

****

Notes : Juste une petite précision avant de commencer . _ blablabla _les phrases en italique entre ces flèches sont des flashback . Cà me faisait chier d'écrire à chaque fois flashback mais de toute façon, ce sera compréhensible, vous en faites pas . ^_^ 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 19 : Remember me

Les cinq pilotes entrèrent dans le refuge en silence . Le vent soufflait fort dehors tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber par petites gouttelettes . Le trajet avait été silencieux mais sur le moment, ils s'étaient plutôt préoccupés de partir le plus vite possible sans se faire remarquer . 

Ils se trouvaient maintenant tous dans le salon et commençaient à se détendre et à relâcher leur tension quand Quatre remarqua l'état de Duo . 

" Mon Dieu, Duo ! Mais tu es blessé ! "

Sans perdre un instant, il courut chercher la trousse de secours .

" C'est rien . Juste une égratignure, " dit Duo en voulant le faire revenir sans y parvenir .

" Comment tu t'es fait çà Maxwell ? " demanda Wufei en s'approchant .

" Mon 'ami ' Kurt a voulu me dire adieu à sa manière, " lui répondit Duo en grinçant des dents quand la douleur revint .

Quatre choisit ce moment pour revenir et s'installa sur le canapé près de lui . Il sortit une compresse et de l'alcool et voulut s'approcher de lui quand celui-ci recula .

" Une seconde 04 . Je suis peut-être du même bord mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai travaillé avec OZ avant . Vous n'allez quand même pas croire que je vais tendre la main aussi facilement, " dit-il sans cacher sa méfiance .

" Tu as peut-être travaillé pour OZ pendant quelques temps mais avant, tu étais avec nous, " intervint Heero assis à la table devant son PC . 

" Peut-être mais je te rappelle que je ne m'en souviens pas, 01 " fit Duo glacial .

" Duo, " reprit Quatre d'un ton conciliant et amical, " tu peux avoir confiance en nous . Pour le moment, laisse-moi m'occuper de cette blessure ou elle risquera de s'infecter . "

Duo le dévisagea un instant puis jugeant que le blond semblait le plus sûr parmi les quatre, il acquiesça et tendit son épaule .

Quand une vague de douleur l'assaillit au crâne .

" Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Fucking shit ! "

" Duo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " s'écria Quatre effrayé .

Duo ne répondit pas . Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était la douleur insupportable dans sa tête . Des tremblements maintenant lui parcouraient le dos et les bras . Il avait l'impression que des millions d'insectes fourmillaient sur lui et venaient le piquer de partout . Mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur dans sa tête . 

Il était maintenant courbé en deux, sa tête entre ses mains . Il s'entendait pousser des cris de souffrance bien que le son lui parvenait de loin . Il se demandait s'il ne risquerait pas d'alerter les voisins … ou OZ au pire mais vu les circonstances, c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment . Il pouvait aussi entendre les autres pilotes s'afférer autour de lui bien qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient .

" Que quelqu'un appelle Sally ! "

" Elle arrive, Winner . Elle est sur le chemin . "

Duo tomba sur le sol . Il avait trop mal . Que quelqu'un l'aide . Il n'en pouvait plus . Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les arrêter . Il pouvait entendre 04 devant lui le rassurer, lui promettre que tout irait bien mais sa voix lui parvenait de loin, comme à l'autre bout de la pièce . Il sentit alors quelqu'un derrière lui le tenir contre lui . Des bras l'entourant autour de sa taille, une joue contre la sienne . Une chaleur familière, réconfortante, protectrice .

" Chhhut … Tout va bien, je suis là, " murmura celui derrière lui dans son oreille .

Presque inconsciemment, ses tremblements diminuèrent comme si cette voix en avait le pouvoir .

" Tiens le bien Heero, " fit une nouvelle voix . Une voix de femme . 

Puis une autre douleur au bras et tout devint noir .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Quatre posa gentiment une couverture sur Duo puis se tourna vers Sally . 

" Ce sont ces drogues qui l'ont rendu ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? " demanda-t-il . 

La jeune femme acquiesça . " C'est une réaction naturelle suite au manque quotidien des drogues que le Dr Hokasaki lui administrait . "

" Il faut trouver un antidote . " La voix de Heero était ferme et déterminée . 

Trowa remarqua que le japonais n'avait pas quitté son ordinateur une seule fois après avoir déposé Duo sur son lit . Son front était plissé, marqué par la concentration . Mais il pouvait voir certains détails comme le tapotement nerveux des doigts de Heero sur la table qui dénotait l'inquiétude que ressentait le japonais . Trowa n'était pas dupe, ni les autres d'ailleurs . Après ce qu'ils avaient vu quelques minutes plus tôt, Heero murmurant gentiment à Duo des mots rassurants, ou quand il avait pris Duo dans ses bras refusant à quiconque de le faire pour l'emmener dans sa chambre après que celui-ci s'endorme suite à la piqûre de Sally … il n'y avait aucun doute .

Heero aimait Duo .

Même si probablement, le pilote 01 ne se rendait pas compte de l'étendue et de la proportion de ses sentiments à l'égard de l'américain .

" Je vais lui faire une prise de sang . Il doit rester quelques restes de cette drogue . Je vais l'analyser et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose, " dit Sally en préparant un garrot et une seringue . 

" Je vais contacter G de mon côté et le mettre au courant, " dit Heero sans lâcher son PC .

" On fait comme çà, " approuva Quatre, " quand tu trouveras quelque chose, appelle-nous Sally . "

La jeune femme acquiesça puis partit . Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Les jours qui suivirent, Duo les vit passer à travers un grand brouillard . Il n'aurait pu dire quel jour il était ni ce qui se passait autour de lui mais il était sûr d'une chose . C'était que cette présence rassurante … et familière demeurait toujours près de lui . Il pouvait la sentir lui tenir la main, lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul . Quand la douleur était trop forte, trop insupportable, elle le prenait dans ses bras et lui murmurait des mots rassurants . Il en était venu à l'attendre avec impatience . S'il pouvait la voir, juste une fois, savoir qui c'était . A chaque fois qu'il essayait de rester éveillé pour attendre sa venue, sa ' maladie ' le prenait en traître et il se voyait endormi en quelques minutes . 

Cette nuit, il s'était promis de ne pas recommencer . Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il attendait . Un coup d'œil au réveil près de son lit lui indiqua 1h15 du matin . Ses paupières devenaient déjà lourdes . Encore quelques minutes ainsi et il était sûr de s'endormir . Non ! Il fallait qu'il tienne . Il saurait qui c'était .

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt quand il sentit qu'on lui arrangeait son oreiller . Idiot ! Il s'était endormi . Mais maintenant, cette personne était là . Il pourrait la voir . Cependant, quand ses yeux tentèrent de regarder autour de lui, il avait l'impression qu'un brouillard obscurcissait sa vue . Ce devait être les médicaments qui lui faisaient çà . 

Quand il sentit la présence s'en aller, il l'attrapa brusquement par la manche . Il ne pouvait pas la voir, tant pis mais il pourrait toujours lui parler . Il la sentit se raidir à son contact mais Duo n'en prit pas compte .

" Merci, " murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine et rauque . 

A ce simple mot, la présence se détendit . Il la sentit même se rapprocher de lui mais il n'en était pas sûr . Ses yeux se refermèrent pour se rendormir, le cœur plus léger maintenant .

Une main vint caresser ses cheveux sur son front tandis qu'une voix lui parvint de loin .

" Je serais toujours là pour toi, Solo . "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Les quatre pilotes se trouvaient réunis dans la chambre de Duo avec Sally . Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, seul le souffle régulier du dormeur le rompait . En le voyant, tous auraient pu croire qu'il était mort tellement sa pâleur était grande . Son front était baigné de sueur, ses longs cheveux épars autour de lui . Il semblait avoir maigri depuis son arrivée au refuge ce qui était une réaction prévisible . Il semblait si fragile, si menu . Le cœur des pilotes ne pouvait que se serrer à la vue de leur ami . Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était un autre pilote tenu de rester en vie pour vaincre cette guerre sans fin, il s'agissait aussi de leur ami . 

Si dans le groupe, Heero était le cerveau, Trowa la force, Quatre l'innocence et Wufei leur conscience, Duo était le _cœur _de l'équipe . C'était grâce à lui si tous les quatre pouvaient encore être ensemble . Combien de fois la tension, le stress les avaient incité à se séparer ? Mais c'était Duo qui avait insisté pour rester ensemble . Il avait eu raison . Maintenant, ils étaient presque invincibles . Et ils avaient bâti une solide amitié entre eux cinq . 

Mais c'était surtout le côté joyeux, plein de vie et insouciant de Duo qui y était pour beaucoup . Rentrer d'une mission après avoir détruit des centaines de vie et voir un visage pareil les empêchait de déprimer ou de sombrer dans la folie . Duo semblait comme leur dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, que tout n'était pas perdu, que ce qu'ils faisaient avait un sens et qu'un jour, tout irait bien et qu'à leur tour, ils pourraient aussi sourire .

Oui, Duo était le cœur du groupe . Sans lui, c'était comme s'ils mourraient à leur tour . A quoi bon continuer de combattre s'ils étaient déjà morts ?

Sally regarda les jeunes hommes un à un . 

" J'y vais ? " demanda-t-elle .

Quatre poussa un soupir fatigué puis hocha de la tête . " Vas-y, c'est sa dernière chance de toute façon, " répondit-il sans lâcher des yeux l'américain . 

Trowa acquiesça silencieusement . Seul ses yeux trahissaient son épuisement après ces trois jours sans sommeil .

" Cà a intérêt à marcher, " dit Wufei sec bien que son ton n'était pas intentionnellement dur .

Sally se tourna alors vers le dernier pilote, 01 . Celui-ci était, contrairement aux trois autres à côté du lit près d'elle, debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur .

" Heero ? " fit-elle le ton légèrement hésitant . 

Elle aussi avait deviné les sentiments du japonais . Bien qu'il tentait de le cacher, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'émotion qui gagnait le pilote en présence de l'américain . C'était si extraordinaire de voir tant d'émotions parcourir l'habituel stoïque et froid Heero Yuy . Le cœur de Sally se réchauffait de les voir ainsi . Bien qu'ils étaient si stupides qu'aucun des deux concernés n'avaient remarqué leur attraction . Maintenant, les voir tous les deux, si loin l'un de l'autre lui donnait envie de pleurer . C'était si triste, si injuste . 

Elle vit alors Heero se redresser puis se tourner vers eux . Son regard ne trahissait aucune émotion . 

" Fais-le, " dit-il d'une voix atone puis sans ajouter plus, il quitta la pièce .

Personne ne dit rien . Ils comprenaient . Sally ne perdit pas une seconde . Elle prit la seringue remplie de la nouvelle solution préparée il y avait quelques heures à son laboratoire puis l'administra dans une veine de Duo . 

Maintenant, il fallait attendre .

Attendre pour savoir si cet antidote fonctionnerait ou non . Si tout se passait bien, Duo recouvrirait sa mémoire et sa santé s'améliorerait peu à peu sinon … sa mémoire serait perdue pour toujours, la drogue d'Hokasaki continuerait de détériorer la santé de Duo jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affaiblisse de plus en plus pour … mourir .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La nuit tomba sur la colonie . Les lumières s'éteignaient les unes après les autres dans toutes les maisons . Le refuge à son tour devint silencieux . Tout le monde était endormi . Sauf une personne .

Assis au chevet de Duo, le siège placé près de la fenêtre, Heero avait repris son poste de vigile comme chaque soir à cette heure . Les autres pilotes avaient proposé de le relayer mais il avait catégoriquement refusé . Et quand Heero utilisait son regard meurtrier, il valait mieux rebrousser chemin . 

Il pouvait sentir la fatigue en lui . Ces trois derniers jours depuis le retour de Duo avaient été un véritable cauchemar . Duo se réveillait en plein délire . Cela avait été dur de le calmer . Il avait fallu parfois le restreindre ou le bourrer de calmants et d'anesthésiants . Tous avaient été profondément touchés par l'état de l'américain . Il avait vu Quatre éclaté en sanglots une fois dans la cuisine, rompu par la fatigue et l'angoisse . Trowa n'avait pas montré un signe, comme à son habitude, silencieux et calme . Mais il savait que c'était lui qui s'occupait de préparer les repas et les médicaments de Duo . C'était sa manière à lui de manifester son désir d'aider autant qu'il pouvait son ami . Wufei, de son côté, était parti une de ces trois nuits pour revenir avec Shenlong encore fumant et lui, les vêtements tâchés de sang mais le visage satisfait . Heero apprit plus tard qu'il était parti éliminer les derniers complices de Hokasaki, sans en omettre aucun . Justice avait été faite . 

Et lui … il n'avait même pas envi d'y penser . Que dirait J s'il voyait son soldat parfait ainsi ? 

__

Il aurait sûrement une attaque pensa-t-il un brin amusé .

" Duo, tu vois ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu as toujours eu le don d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde . "

Sa main passa distraitement autour du pendentif encore suspendu autour de son cou . Ses yeux cobalts s'égarèrent vers la fenêtre et il se rappela toutes ses rencontres avec le dénommé Duo Maxwell .

_ Solo reprit son sourire et tendit la main ._

" Salut ! C'est toi que j'ai vu hier ? Moi, je m'appelle Solo et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ? " dit-il en une seule traite .

Le garçon le regarda froidement, sans se donner la peine de répondre .

" Huh ? " reprit Solo en clignant des yeux ." Tu me comprends ? " Peut-être que non . Repensant à l'un de ses films vu à la télé, il reprit . " Moi, Solo …et toi ? " dit-il en faisant des gestes entre eux .

" Tais-toi idiot ! Je ne suis pas stupide ," répondit le garçon d'une voix glaciale . " Retourne chez toi et ne reviens plus ici ." 

Et sur ce, il retourna chez lui . 

Quand il le vit pour la première fois, la première pensée dans sa tête de sept ans qui lui vint, c'était combien il n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareils . Ils étaient si grands, si ronds et si étrange . Violets… améthystes, une couleur plutôt rare . Cela aurait pu paraître effrayant, voire dérangeant mais sur lui, elle lui allait parfaitement . Après ses yeux, ce fut cette longue natte qui frappa Heero - Odin à l'époque . Il avait eu l'irrésistible envie de la prendre et de tirer dessus . Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien . Juste qu'il en avait eu envie . Peut-être aussi parce qu'il avait eu comme la certitude qu'elle représentait ou représenterait beaucoup pour le garçon aux yeux violets .

_ " Odin ? "_

" Hum ? " murmura Odin . Il se sentait parfaitement bien et il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse .

" Quand on sera grand tous les deux, je me marierais avec toi ! " dit Solo . 

Odin cligna des yeux . Il le regarda puis se mit à rire .

" Je crois pas que ce soit possible, " dit-il, amusé . " On est des garçons tous les deux je te ferais remarquer . "

" J'm'en fiche ! " dit Solo, le regard têtu et faisant la moue . " Comme çà, on se quittera jamais . " 

Odin sourit et resserra son étreinte .

" Ok, quand on sera grand, je viendrais te chercher sur mon cheval blanc et on se mariera , " dit Odin, la voix bien plus sérieuse que ne laissait paraître son ton amusé .

" C'est promis ? " demanda Solo . 

" C'est promis . "

La brise se leva, enveloppant les deux garçons dans une légère embrasse et bientôt les deux enfants s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre . 

Ce jour resterait marqué dans leur cœur comme le moment le plus heureux de leur vie . 

Ce souvenir avait toujours été celui qu'il chérissait le plus . Il y avait bien d'autres moments aussi qu'il affectionnait mais celui-ci était particulier . C'était le jour où tous les deux, Solo et lui Odin, s'étaient promis l'un à l'autre . Bien sûr, à l'époque, ils n'étaient que des enfants . Ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux mais pour lui, cette promesse l'avait beaucoup tenu . Même s'il avait longtemps cru Solo mort, ce souvenir lui avait permis de ne pas perdre courage aussi bien durant son entraînement avec J que pendant la guerre . Il avait au moins eu une chose solide sur quoi penser . Ne pas faillir à Solo, lui honorer sa mort en combattant en sa mémoire .

Mais quand il avait découvert que Solo était en vie, que Duo n'était autre que Solo, il s'était senti comme renaître . Cependant, ce n'était plus les mêmes sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le garçon natté . Il avait grandi et Solo aussi . D'autres émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant se développèrent . Avant qu'il ne découvre qu'il s'agissait de Solo, il s'était senti attiré par ce garçon joyeux et insouciant . Mais quand il avait tout découvert, d'autres survinrent . Désir … passion … possession . Et avec Duo chez OZ devenu plus entreprenant, sûr, sexy, ses dernières restreintes étaient tombées comme neige au soleil .

_ Quand il sentit la présence s'en aller, il l'attrapa brusquement par la manche . Il ne pouvait pas la voir, tant pis mais il pourrait toujours lui parler . Il la sentit se raidir à son contact mais Duo n'en prit pas compte ._

" Merci, " murmura-t-il d'une voix lointaine et rauque . 

A ce simple mot, la présence se détendit . Il la sentit même se rapprocher de lui . Mais il n'en était pas sûr . Ses yeux se refermèrent pour se rendormir, le cœur plus léger maintenant .

Une main vint caresser ses cheveux sur son front tandis qu'une voix lui parvint de loin .

" Je serais toujours là pour toi, Solo . " 

Ce ne fut que ces trois derniers jours qu'il fit une autre découverte . Une découverte sur lui-même qui le laissa un moment bouche bée et paralysé . Pourtant, il n'aurait pas dû se montrer si surpris . Tous les signes avaient été là dès le départ . Il n'avait juste pas pris conscience . Duo était bien plus qu'un ami, qu'un frère, un objet de désir, un fantasme . Il était plus que çà . Il était le seul sur cette Terre, dans toutes les colonies, qui le comprenait parfaitement, le seul en qui il pouvait remettre sa vie les yeux fermés, le seul qui avait éveillé tant d'émotions chez lui, le seul … qu'il aimait et aimerait jamais . 

Heero changea de position sur sa chaise . Il détourna les yeux de la fenêtre pour observer le dormeur . Il caressa la joue douce et ronde du garçon . Il se pencha alors sur lui et murmura doucement dans son oreille, comme s'il voulait que seul Duo l'entende, bien que personne d'autre ne se trouvait actuellement dans la pièce .

" Duo … Solo, remember me . I love you . "

Il avait intentionnellement parlé dans la langue maternelle de son ami . Pour lui faire rappeler son enfance, sa famille, sa colonie, eux deux . Mais aussi pour marquer ses mots .

Heero sentit ses yeux se fermer lourdement . Sa main ne lâcha pas celle de Duo puis il s'endormit, la tête reposant près de lui .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Il n'aurait su dire combien d'heures passèrent . Trois heures, dix heures ? Il n'en savait rien mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil brillait fièrement dans la chambre . Il se rassit sur sa chaise et entendit son dos craquer . _ Ouch ! _ Toute une nuit ainsi, il sentait qu'il aurait des courbatures toute la journée . Ce fut alors qu'il sentit que sa main emprisonnait toujours celle de Duo . Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le raidit sur sa chaise . Ce fut la sensation d'une pression dans sa main qui le fit baisser les yeux … et tomber sur deux splendides perles améthystes grandes ouvertes .

Heero resta la bouche ouverte comme une carpe . Il pouvait deviner son cerveau faire le tournis, ses synapses éclatées . Si quelqu'un était entré et avait vu la tête du japonais, il aurait éclaté de rire devant son expression inhabituellement stupide . Heero vit Duo étirer lentement ses lèvres puis son sourire se former sur ses lèvres roses . 

" Odin … " murmura Duo presque inaudible .

Heero cligna ses yeux . _ O… Odin ? Mais alors il se souv… _

Duo ouvrit encore la bouche, l'interrompant dans ses pensées . 

" Tu m'avais promis de venir me chercher sur ton cheval blanc . Alors ton cheval blanc, c'est Wing avec ses ailes blanches ? Tu as tenu ta promesse, Heero, " dit-il en ajoutant une autre pression dans sa main . 

C'était peut-être l'émotion, c'était peut-être la fatigue ou bien toutes ces heures d'angoisse à l'idée de perdre Duo, peut-être toutes ces raisons à la fois . Heero n'aurait pu le dire mais après les paroles de Duo, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'une fois - lorsqu'il avait appris tout petit la mort de Solo sur L1 .

Il éclata en sanglots .

Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes . Elles semblaient tomber de leur propre volonté, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire . Il tenta de retenir ses hoquets de sanglots mais en vain . Ses épaules tremblaient et se secouaient sous l'émotion . Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus rien distinguer tellement ils étaient remplis de larmes . Mais il était trop occupé à prendre Duo dans ses bras pour faire quoi que soit contre . Ses bras entouraient la taille frêle de l'américain, pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour le sentir contre lui, là où Duo aurait toujours dû être . La chemise de l'américain commençait à devenir trempée mais celui-ci ne dit rien . Il continua de caresser gentiment les cheveux noirs de Heero, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du japonais tandis qu'un sourire heureux se peignait sur ses lèvres .

A SUIVRE …

__

SVP, un p'tit mot * chibi eyes* Et ATTENTION, le prochain chapitre est le dernier . snif snif, déjà vous vous rendez compte . Mais je pense que tout le monde l'attendait celui-là . Dois-je préciser qu'il y a un lemon ? * ricane * Hmmmf, naaaa . 

Allez, bye sara-chan . 


	20. Chapitre 20 : Epilogue

****

DO YOU REMEMBER ME ?

__

C'est le dernier chapitre, snif snif . 

****

Duo : mais elle pleure ! Allez viens, sara-chan . tapote la tête 

****

Heero : DeathGlare 

****

Wufei : onna !

Peut pas parler, trop émue … 

****

Isyméa : le lemon comme promis . J'espère que c'est pas nul ^_^ **Shizuku : **mais non, t'es pas perverse . Quoi que, Duo et Heero en cuir … Yummy ! **Enchantra : **arrrg, je stresse . J'espère que je l'ai pas loupé ce lemon, dis ?**chibi : **merci pour le compliment, je fais de mon mieux . Et pitié me tue pas ! **Salomé Li : **Moi aussi, je suis une fan de 1x2 . J'en suis dingue ! On va bien s'entendre . ET de toute façon j'écris que ce couple ^_^ **Nicolina : **thanks ! J'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera au top . **sailor digital : **Vive GW ! Hihihi, j'suis tellement contente moi aussi que Duo soit plus avec OZ . **Yaoi full : **merci, c'est sympa . Continue de lire !

Vous êtes tous géniales ! J'vous adore ! Continuez de lire et de m'écrire . 

****

Auteur : Sara-chan 

****

Pairings : 1x2 

****

Warnings : Yaoi, Angst, Sap, LEMON, AU ?

****

Disclaimers : J'ai essayé de demander Hee-chan et Duo-chan à Noël , mais on dirait bien que je peux attendre longtemps _snif snif _ Ils ne sont pas à moiiiiii mais à Bandai, Sunrise … 

****

Notes : Juste une petite précision avant de commencer . _ blablabla _les phrases en italique entre ces flèches sont des flashback . Cà me faisait chier d'écrire à chaque fois flashback mais de toute façon, ce sera compréhensible, vous en faites pas . ^_^ 

On to the fic !

* * *

****

CHAPITRE 20 : Epilogue 

La base de El Marris ne ressemblait plus à ce qu'elle avait été deux heures plus tôt . Des explosions détonnaient de partout, des flammes semblaient recouvrir le bâtiment comme un manteau rouge, des MS jonchaient le sol … C'était l'enfer personnalisé .

Cet enfer, il était arrivé avec cinq démons apparus sous la forme de grands robots aux armes invincibles, les Gundams .

" SHINIGAMI IS ALIIIIIIVE !!! "

Le cri venait du gundam noir aux ailes semblables à des chauves souris . Rien qu'à voir celui-là, OZ était sûr qu'ils avaient affaire à un démon . Ces yeux verts démoniaques, cette forme noire et puis ce cri strident …

" Ok, on y va, " fit la voix de 01 à travers l'intercom .

" Quoi, déjà ? " s'écria la pilote du DeathScythe Hell . 

Un rire parvint à travers la communication .

" Je ne crois pas qu'il reste grand chose après ton arrivée spectaculaire, " dit 04 .

" Allez partons, " fit 01 à nouveau puis s'envola dans les airs .

" Ok ok, " fit 02 mais il esquissa un dernier sourire machiavélique et dans un dernier cri, s'envola à son tour .

" SHINIGAMI IS BAAAAACK !!! "

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

De retour à leur nouveau refuge, les cinq pilotes se retrouvèrent dans le grand salon . Duo plongea sur le canapé et s'allongea paresseusement tout en long .

" Aaaaaaaah ! J'avais presque oublié combien une bonne bataille pouvait être rafraîchissante ! " 

Quatre et Trowa s'assirent sur le fauteuil, serrés l'un contre l'autre, un sourire amusé sur leurs lèvres à la vue de leur ami .

" Ta mémoire n'a jamais été ton fort . Pas étonnant que tu ne te souvenais pas de nous, " fit Wufei en prenant le dernier fauteuil . A peine ses mots terminés qu'il se vit recevoir un coussin en pleine tête .

Duo lui tira la langue puis s'assit sur le canapé, les poings sur les hanches .

" Maintenant que je suis de retour, OZ a intérêt à se tenir sur ses gardes, " dit-il en levant son poing et prenant une pose menaçante qui n'eut pour effet que de faire pouffer de rire Quatre et faire ricaner Trowa . " Personne ne se joue de Shinigami sans en payer le prix . Yeaaaah !!! " 

Il se leva ensuite puis dévisagea l'arabe . 

" Cat' , y a pas de quoi s'esclaffer . Tro, retiens ton petit ami . Il va devenir tout bleu . Bon, moi j'ai faim . 'Vais voir s'il reste quelque chose au frigo . "

Et sur ce, il fila vers la cuisine en trombe .

Une fois parti, les quatre pilotes éclatèrent de rire .

" C'est bien notre Duo, aucun doute, " dit Quatre les larmes aux yeux . 

" Si tu ne le crois pas, retourne dans dix minutes à la cuisine . Si tu vois qu'il ne reste plus rien, tu seras fixé, " dit Wufei en hochant la tête .

" A moins qu'il ne casse quelque chose avant, " ajouta Heero .

Soudain, comme pour confirmer ses mots, un bruit de verre brisé parvint de la cuisine suivi d'un _Oups ! _.

" DUOOOOOO ! BAKAAA ! C'était ma vaisselle en porcelaine, " s'écria furieux l'arabe en accourant vers le sinistre .

Les trois garçons restants poussèrent en chœur un soupir, s'échangèrent un regard amusé puis coururent à leur tour à la cuisine .

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

La nuit venait de tomber . La maison était devenue silencieuse . Tous dormaient . Tous sauf Heero qui continuait de taper à son ordinateur et Duo qui n'y arrivait pas à cause du tapotement incessant .

" Heeroooo ! Tu veux bien lâcher l'ordinateur et venir dormir ! " gémit Duo en enfonçant l'oreiller sur sa tête .

" Il faut que j'envoie mon rapport à J, " répondit le japonais sans s'interrompre un instant . Un grognement parvint du lit de Duo mais il l'ignora .

Le silence s'installa pendant cinq minutes .

" Si cette guerre finit un jour, j'irais m'installer sur L2 . " 

Cette fois-ci, Heero s'arrêta . Ce n'était pas tant la voix inhabituellement sérieuse du pilote 02 qui attira l'attention du japonais que les mots qu'il venait de dire . Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qu'ils feraient une fois la guerre terminée . Leur vie était vouée à la Terre et aux colonies . Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'espérer par peur de voir leurs espoirs brisés . Mais avec tous ces derniers évènements, Heero n'en était plus sûr . Après avoir perdu puis retrouvé Duo, une lueur au fond de son tunnel avait jailli, lui promettant une vie différente et bien plus intéressante que celle qu'il avait mené jusqu'à présent avec J .

Heero se leva de sa chaise puis s'assit sur le bord du lit près de Duo, allongé et les yeux rivés sur le plafond .

" D'où te vient cette soudaine idée ? " demanda Heero .

Duo tourna la tête de son côté puis lui sourit, faisant apparaître des étincelles dans ses yeux violets .

" Je ne suis jamais retourné sur L2 après mon entraînement avec G . Cà me rend nostalgique . " Il prit un bout du débardeur vert de Heero et se mit à le tripoter entre ses doigts . " Et puis c'est là que je suis né, que j'ai vécu, que tous mes souvenirs les plus chers viennent . C'est là que l'on s'est rencontrés . "

Heero sourit affectueusement puis fit parcourir sa main dans les cheveux soyeux et parfumés de l'américain . Celui-ci ronronna comme un petit chat à ce geste, gagnant un rire du japonais .

" S'il y a quelque chose qui est resté graver dans ma mémoire, c'est toi Heero . Inconsciemment, je savais que tu étais quelqu'un de très important pour moi, " ajouta Duo en croisant son regard cobalt . Heero esquissa un tendre sourire, un sourire que seul Duo avait le privilège de voir, puis se pencha sur lui . 

Leur baiser était doux, gentil, affectueux . Différent de ceux échangés quelques semaines auparavant lorsque Duo avait été chez OZ . Depuis son retour, les deux garçons avaient avoué leur amour . Quelques baisés, des embrasses dans les bras l'un de l'autre et le soir ils partageaient le même lit . Mais c'était tout . Rien de plus entre eux .

Heero se redressa puis dévisagea intensément l'américain . Celui-ci avait les joues roses, le souffle court et haletant, les yeux dilatés par la passion et le désir . Il était à couper le souffle . 

" Duo ? " 

La voix étrangement rauque du japonais attira l'attention du garçon natté . Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit . " Humm ? " 

Heero se rapprocha de son visage sans le quitter une seconde des yeux . 

" Je veux te faire l'amour . Tu veux bien ? " 

L'esprit rêveur de Duo revint à la réalité devant le sérieux de la situation . Il vit le visage du japonais à quelques centimètres du sien . Si près qu'il pourrait l'embrasser encore une fois . Les joues de Heero étaient légèrement rosées mais sinon il avait le même visage sérieux que d'habitude . _ Kawaii ! _La question lui revint alors . Il savait ce qu'il voulait . Sans aucune hésitation, il acquiesça . " Hai ! " 

Heero esquissa un sourire ravi puis fila dans la salle de bain . Il revint rapidement avec une bouteille de lotion qu'il posa sur la table de nuit et reprit son ancienne position . 

Les deux garçons sentaient leur nervosité à travers leurs gestes . C'était une première pour chacun et le fait que tous les deux s'aimaient rendait le moment encore plus spécial, plus magique . Ce fut les seuls mots de Duo qui rendirent à Heero sa confiance .

" Je t'aime Heero . Aishiteru . " 

Heero captura ses lèvres roses immédiatement . Il en était fou . Il pourrait les embrasser sans s'arrêter . Il entendit vaguement Duo émettre un son appréciateur quand il y passa sa langue mais il était trop occupé à déshabiller Duo pour le remarquer . Le t-shirt fila vite fait par terre mais il eut du mal avec la ceinture . Duo ria devant la frustration du japonais . Il l'arrêta et entreprit de l'enlever lui-même . Le pantalon noir et le caleçon retrouvèrent le plancher en quelques secondes . 

Heero avait devant lui son fantasme devenu réalité . Dou, nu et prêt pour lui . Il sentit sa nervosité reprendre le dessus tellement il était ému . Il prit Duo dans ses bras et le serra fort . Tant de choses étaient arrivées entre eux . Ils avaient été séparés, Duo avait perdu la mémoire . C'était comme un miracle qu'ils soient à nouveau ensemble . Duo sembla comprendre sa réaction . Il ne dit rien mais passa juste une main réconfortante sur le dos du japonais . Quand Heero sentit Duo tracer plusieurs baisers le long de son cou, il reprit ses esprits et reposa Duo sur le lit .

" Pardon . "

Duo sourit . " C'est rien . Je comprends . " Puis il haussa un sourcil amusé . " T'as cinq secondes pour enlever tout çà ou je les arrache . " 

Heero rit, le cœur plus léger puis complut à sa demande . Une fois la barrière des vêtements levée, il se remit à déposer des baisers partout sur le corps de l'américain . Celui-ci sembla perdre patience devant la lenteur de son compagnon car il ramena la tête du japonais vers son visage et l'embrassa furieusement . Il le serra entre ses jambes, le pressant plus fort contre son corps . Leur contact, peau contre peau, fit échapper à tous les deux un cri inarticulé de plaisir .

" Heerooo ! S'il-te plaît ! " gémit Duo en s'agrippant à lui .

Le pilote 01 acquiesça silencieusement puis se redressa pour attraper la lotion . Il le décapsula et en humidifia ses doigts . Embrassant Duo encore une fois, il s'assit devant lui et écarta ses jambes gentiment . Duo s'était douté que cela ferait mal mais quand le premier doigt le traversa, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur .

" Shhh… c'est normal, relaxe-toi Duo, " dit la voix rassurante de Heero .

Duo obéit mais il s'agrippa aux draps lorsque le deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier .

" Shit ! " s'écria Duo . Il venait de sentir quelque chose qui faillit le faire sauter du lit . Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation . Il pouvait voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux . Quand Heero repassa au même endroit, il poussa d'autres sons incohérents . Satisfait de la réaction de Duo, Heero ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt tandis qu'il se prépara lui-même . Il se pencha ensuite face à l'américain et écarta quelques mèches de son front humide . Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux .

" Heero ? " 

" Tu es prêt ? " demanda celui-ci .

" Huuh ? " fit Duo encore perdu après toutes ces sensations nouvelles qu'il venait de découvrir . Il eut à peine le temps de dire ce mot qu'il sentit quelque chose de plus gros entrer en lui . " Aaaaah yes !" 

Heero serra les dents, fort . Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser . Cette chaleur qui l'entourait était insupportable et les muscles de Duo qui s'agrippaient autour de son sexe ne lui donnaient qu'une envie . Aller plus vite et replonger sans s'arrêter de nouveau . Il se força au contrôle . Il préférait plutôt se tirer une balle dans la tête que de faire du mal à Duo . Quand enfin il était complètement à l'intérieur de Duo, il ouvrit les yeux .

" Duo, çà va ? " demanda-t-il la voix haletante .

Celui-ci hocha de la tête puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches . L'occasion était trop tentante . Heero l'embrassa passionnément, ravageant sa bouche comme s'il en était assoiffé puis se redressa juste un peu et replongea dans la caverne chaude et enivrante qu'était l'intimité de Duo . Un cri étranglé sortit de chacun des garçons . 

A partir de ce moment, ils s'abandonnèrent complètement . Heero était comme hypnotisé par Duo . Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés autour de lui, étincelants comme de l'or, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée tandis que sa peau scintillait dans la pénombre .

" Duo, " grogna-t-il en agrippant plus fermement les hanches du garçon . Il accéléra le rythme, ses coups devinrent plus fort . Il voulait entendre Duo hurler son nom . 

L'américain ouvrit grands les yeux quand il sentit une vague de plaisir lui traverser le corps . Il cambra, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos du japonais . Il cria le nom de Heero et libéra son essence autour d'eux . Heero grinça des dents quand il sentit son dos lui faire mal mais il continua de donner encore quelques coups de reins . Le cri de Duo et les muscles qui s'entourèrent autour de lui l'envoyèrent au sommet de l'extase . Le nom de Duo s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se vida à l'intérieur de Duo, le marquant désormais comme * son * amant . 

Quand les deux garçons se trouvèrent plus tard allongés sur le lit, plus propres, tous les deux portaient un grand sourire . Heero posa encore un baiser sur le front de Duo puis le serra contre lui . L'américain avait les yeux fermés comme s'il était endormi mais son sourire s'agrandit encore plus . Heero à son tour ferma les yeux .

" L2 ? Cà me paraît bien pour s'installer, " marmonna-t-il . " Mais je te promets que je tiendrais ma promesse avant tout . " 

Ces mots firent clignoter les yeux encore assoupis de Duo . 

" Huh ? Quelle promesse Hee-chan ? " demanda-t-il . 

Il n'entendit aucune réponse alors il se leva sur son coude . Il vit Heero sourire mystérieusement puis s'endormir sans répondre . Duo fronça les sourcils . Il secoua doucement le japonais, lui pinça les joues et même l'embrassa . Mais rien à faire …

Son Heero dormait du sommeil de juste . 

" Pfff ! Je parie qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Heero no baka ! " 

De quelle promesse pouvait-il bien parler ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir promis quelque chose . Peut-être que çà remontait à loin . Oh et puis zut ! Il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchir . Il s'installa finalement dans les bras de Heero et à son tour s'endormit .

_ " Odin ? "_

" Hum ? " murmura Odin . Il se sentait parfaitement bien et il ne voulait pas que ce moment cesse .

" Quand on sera grand tous les deux, je me marierais avec toi ! " dit Solo . 

Odin cligna des yeux . Il le regarda puis se mit à rire .

" Je crois pas que ce soit possible, " dit-il, amusé . " On est des garçons tous les deux je te ferais remarquer . "

" J'm'en fiche ! " dit Solo, le regard têtu et faisant la moue . " Comme çà, on se quittera jamais . " 

Odin sourit et resserra son étreinte .

" Ok, quand on sera grand, je viendrais te chercher sur mon cheval blanc et on se mariera , " dit Odin, la voix bien plus sérieuse que ne laissait paraître son ton amusé .

" C'est promis ? " demanda Solo . 

" C'est promis . " 

****

FIN 

* * *

__

Voilà, c'est fini !!! Wahh, je vais pleurer tellement je suis émue . Cà fait quand même 6 mois que j'ai bossé sur cette fic . J'arrive pas à y croire ! Surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que çà prenne autant de chapitres . Je suis quand même contente de mon travail . J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic . Il y avait beaucoup d'émotions à décrire, peut-être un peu plus d'analyse que dans You are my Heart _. _

Je tiens à remercier tout le monde . C'est un grand encouragement que de savoir tant de monde apprécier cette fic . Sans vous, elle n'aurait sans doute pas été terminée . ( A vrai dire, j'avais souvent envie de tout arrêter tellement c'était long . ) Merci à vous tous . J'apprécie vraiment . 

Maintenant que celle-ci est terminée, je vais me remettre à Nuit Eternelle _ et devinez quoi ? _ Angel of mine _ çà fait * trop * longtemps qu'elle traîne . Je compte envoyer le nouveau chapitre 7 ce soir ou demain alors rester pas loin ! _

Vos p'tits mots pour la fin plizzzz .

A+ sara-chan ^_^


End file.
